Pídeme lo que quieras
by Natalia Uchiha
Summary: Sakura esta apunto de conocer el placer en todo el sentido de la palabra y Uchiha Sasuke esta dispuesto a concederle ese deseo adentrandola es sus mas morbosos juegos sexuales de los cuales Sakura al inicio rehuye pero el deseo por aquel hombre la incita a conocer aquel mundo sexual. Adaptación. Pídeme lo que quieras, Megamn Maxwell.
1. Prologo

**Pídeme lo que quieras**

**Megan Maxwell**

**DECLAIMER:** Esta es una adaptación al SasuSaku, la gran autora de esta historia es **Megan Maxwell **llamada** 'Pídeme lo que quieras' **le pertenece a ella yo solo tomo esta historia con el fin de entretener.

Los personajes de **Naruto Shippuden **tampoco me pertenecen, pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** yo solo uso sus personajes para la adaptación de esta historia.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales explicitas, morbo, erotismo. En otras palabras, contiene Lemmon.

**SUMMARY:**

Tras la muerte de su padre, el prestigioso empresario alemán Sasuke Uchiha, decide viajar a España para supervisar las delegaciones de la empresa Müller. En la oficina central de Madrid, conoce a Sakura, una joven ingeniosa y simpática de la que se encapricha de inmediato. Sakura sucumbe a la atracción que el alemán ejerce sobre ella y acepta formar parte de sus juegos.


	2. Capitulo l

1

Qué pesadita es mi jefa.

Sinceramente, al final tendré que pensar lo mismo que media empresa: que ella y Kiba , el guaperas de mi compañero, tienen un lío. Pero no. No quiero ser mal pensada y entrar en la misma ruleta en la que todas mis compañeras han entrado. El cuchicheo.

Desde enero trabajo para la empresa Müller, una compañía de fármacos alemanes.

Soy la secretaria de la jefa de las delegaciones y, aunque mi trabajo me gusta, me siento explotada muy a menudo. Vamos… que sólo le falta a mi jefa atarme a la silla y echarme un chusco de pan para comer.

Cuando por fin termino el montón de trabajo que mi querida jefa me ha ordenado tener listo para el día siguiente, dejo los informes sobre su mesa y regreso a la mía. Cojo el bolso y me voy sin mirar atrás. Necesito salir de la oficina o acabaré saliendo en las noticias como la asesina en serie de jefas que se creen el ombligo del mundo.

Son las once y veinte de la noche… ¡Vaya horitas!

En la calle llueve a mares. ¡Perfecto! Chaparrón de verano. Llego hasta la puerta y, tras echarle valor al asunto, corro hacia el parking donde me espera mi amado León. Entro en el garaje como una sopa y, tras darle al botón del mando, Leoncito pestañea sus luces dándome la bienvenida. ¡Es más mono…!

Rápidamente me meto en él. No soy miedosa, pero no me gustan los parkings y menos aún si son tan solitarios como éste a estas horas. Inconscientemente, comienzo a recordar películas de terror en las que la chica camina por uno de ellos y un desalmado vestido de negro aparece y la acuchilla hasta morir. ¡Joder, qué mal rato!

En cuanto estoy dentro del coche, cierro los pestillos, abro el bolso, saco un pañuelo de papel y me seco la cara. ¡Estoy empapada! Pero justo cuando voy a meter las llaves en el contacto… ¡zas!, se me caen. Maldigo a oscuras y me agacho para buscarlas.

Toco el suelo con la mano. A la derecha no están. A la izquierda tampoco. Vaya… encuentro el paquete de chicles que busqué hace días. ¡Bien! Sigo toqueteando el suelo del coche y por fin las encuentro. Entonces oigo unas risas cercanas y miro a mi alrededor con cuidado para que no me vean.

¡Oh, Dios mío!

Entre risas y colegueo veo acercarse a mi jefa y a Kiba. Parecen divertidos. Eso me pone de mala leche. Yo currando hasta las once y pico y ellos, de parranda. ¡Qué injusticia! De pronto, mi jefa y Kibase apoyan en la columna de al lado y se besan.

¡Vaya tela…!

¡No me lo puedo creer!

Semiagachada en el interior de mi automóvil para que no me vean, contengo la respiración. Por favor… ¡por favor! Si se dan cuenta de que estoy ahí, me muero de la vergüenza. Y no. No quiero que eso ocurra. De repente, mi jefa suelta el bolso y sin ningún miramiento toca con decisión la entrepierna de Kiba. ¡Le está tocando el paquete!

¡Por todos los santos! Pero ¿qué estoy viendo?

¡Dios! Ahora es Kiba quien le mete mano a ella por debajo de la falda. Se la sube, la empuja hacia arriba contra la columna y se comienza a refregar contra ella. ¡Qué fuerte!

¡Ay, madre! ¿Qué hago?

Quiero marcharme. No quiero ver lo que hacen pero tampoco puedo salir de allí. Si arranco el coche, sabrán que los he pillado. Así que, agazapada y sin moverme, no puedo dejar de mirar lo que hacen. Entonces, Kiba vuelve a apoyarla en el suelo y la obliga a dar la vuelta. La coloca sobre el capó del coche y le baja las bragas, primero con la boca y luego con las manos. ¡Joder, le estoy viendo el culo a mi jefa! ¡Qué horror! Y en aquel momento escucho a Kiba preguntarle:

—Dime, ¿qué quieres que te haga?

Mi jefa, como una gata en celo, murmura entregada por completo a la causa.

—Lo que quieras… lo que tú quieras.

¡Qué fuerte, por Dios, qué fuerte! Y yo en primera fila. Sólo me faltan las palomitas.

Kiba vuelve a empujarla sobre el capó. Le abre las piernas y mete la boca en el sexo de ella. ¡Ay, madre! Pero ¿de qué estoy siendo testigo? Mi jefa, doña Tiquismiquis, suelta un gemido y yo me tapo los ojos. Pero la curiosidad, el morbo o como se llame me puede y me los destapo de nuevo. Sin pestañear veo cómo él, tras relamerse, se separa unos centímetros de ella y le mete un dedo, luego dos y, levantándose, la agarra de su pelazo oscuro y tira de él mientras mueve sus dedos a un ritmo que, para qué negarlo, haría suspirar a cualquiera.

—¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiii!—escucho gemir a mi jefa.

Respiro con dificultad.

Me va a dar algo.

¡Qué calor!

Me guste o no, ver aquello me está poniendo frenética, y no precisamente por estar de los nervios. Mis relaciones sexuales son normalitas, tirando a predecibles, así que lo cierto es que ver aquello en vivo y en directo me está excitando.

Kiba se baja la bragueta de su pantalón gris. Saca un más que aceptable pene de su interior… ¡Vaya con Kiba! Y me quedo ojiplática cuando veo que se lo clava de una sola estacada. ¡Me muero! Pero de placer… Vamos, justo por lo que está jadeando mi jefa.

Mis pezones están duros y, de pronto, me doy cuenta de que me los estoy tocando. Pero ¿cuándo he metido mi mano por el interior de la blusa? Rápidamente saco mi mano de ahí, pero mis pezones y el centro de mi deseo protestan. ¡Ellos quieren más! Pero no. Eso no puede ser. Yo no hago esas cosas. Minutos después, tras varios gemidos y bamboleos,

Kiba y mi jefa se recomponen. ¡Olé! ¡Ya han terminado! Se meten en el coche y se marchan. Respiro aliviada.

Cuando por fin vuelvo a quedarme sola en el parking, me incorporo de mi escondrijo y me siento en el asiento de mi coche. Las manos me tiemblan. Las rodillas también. Y noto que mi respiración está acelerada. Exaltada por lo que acabo de presenciar, cierro los ojos mientras me tranquilizo y pienso cómo sería tener sexo de ese calibre.

¡Caliente!

Diez minutos después, arranco el coche y salgo del parking. Me voy a tomar unas cervezas con mis amigos. Necesito refrescarme y refrescar mi calenturienta… mente.

Al día siguiente, cuando llego a la oficina, todos parecen felices. Me cruzo con Kiba y no puedo evitar sonreír. Él y la jefa. Si ellos supieran que los vi… Pero, como no quiero pensar en ello, me dirijo hacia mi mesa y mientras enciendo mi ordenador veo que se acerca hasta mí.

—Buenos días, Sakura.

—Buenos días.

Kiba, además de ser mi compañero, es un tipo muy simpático. Desde el primer día que llegué a la oficina ha sido un encanto conmigo y nos llevamos muy bien. Casi todas en el curro babean por él, pero, no sé por qué, en mí no surte el mismo efecto. ¿Será que no me gustan los bomboncitos sonrientes? Pero, claro, ahora, sabiendo lo que sé y habiéndole visto su aparatito en acción, no puedo evitar mirarlo de otra forma mientras intento no gritar: «¡Torero!».

—¿Recuerdas que esta tarde hay reunión general?

—Ajá.

Como es de esperar, sonríe, me agarra del brazo y dice…

—Venga, vamos a tomarnos un café. Sé que te mueres por un cafetito y una tostada de la cafetería.

Sonrío yo también. Cómo me conoce el puñetero… Además de simpático y guapo, al tío no se le escapa una. Ése, junto a su perpetua sonrisa, es el gran atractivo de Kiba. No olvida detalle. De ahí que se lleve a las churris de calle.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería de la novena planta, vamos a la barra, pedimos nuestra consumición y nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa. Digo nuestra mesa porque siempre nos sentamos allí. Se nos unen Daichi y Kuro. Una parejita gay con la que me llevo muy bien.

Como siempre hacen, me besuquean el cuello y me hacen reír. Los cuatro comenzamos a hablar e inconscientemente recuerdo lo que vi la noche anterior en el parking. ¡Kiba y la jefa! Vaya polvazo más morboso que se marcaron ante mi cara. ¡Vaya con mi compañero, es un portento el chico!

—¿Qué te pasa? Te noto distraída —pregunta Kiba.

Eso me reactiva. Lo miro y le respondo, intentando olvidar las imágenes que por mi mente pululan:

—Estoy en Babia, lo sé. Mi gato cada día está más apagadito y…

—Qué pena, el Currito —murmura Daichi y Kuro me hace un gesto comprensivo.

—Vaya, lo siento, preciosa —responde Kiba , mientras me coge la mano.

Durante un rato hablamos de mi gato y eso me pone aún más triste. Adoro a Curro e, inevitablemente, cada día que pasa, cada hora, cada minuto, su vida se acorta un poco más. Es algo que aprendí a asumir desde que el veterinario me lo dijo, pero aun así me cuesta. Me cuesta mucho.

De pronto, mi jefa llega, rodeada por varios hombres, como siempre. ¡Es una comehombres! Kiba la mira y sonríe. Yo me callo. Mi jefa es una mujer muy atractiva.

Vamos, una cincuentona potente, una morena de rompe y rasga, soltera pero no entera, y a la que se le han atribuido varios líos en la empresa. Se cuida como nadie y no falta ni un solo día al gimnasio. O sea, que le gusta… gustar.

—Sakura—me interrumpe Kiba—. ¿Te queda mucho?

Vuelvo en mí y dejo de mirar a mi jefa para mirar mi desayuno. Doy un trago al café y contesto:

—¡Acabado!

Los cuatro nos levantamos y salimos de la cafetería. Debemos comenzar a trabajar.

Una hora después, tras hacer las fotocopias pertinentes y acabar el recurso, me dirijo al despacho de mi jefa. Llamo con los nudillos y entro.

—Aquí tiene el contrato finalizado para la delegación de Albacete.

—Gracias —responde escuetamente mientras lo ojea.

Como de costumbre, me quedo parada ante ella a la espera de sus órdenes. El pelo de mi jefa me encanta, tan ondulado, tan cuidado. Nada que ver con mi pelo moreno y liso que suelo recoger en un moño sobre mi cabeza. Suena el teléfono y antes de que me mire lo cojo.

—Despacho de la señora Mónica Sánchez. Le atiende su secretaria, la señorita

Haruno, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

—Buenos días, señorita Haruno—responde una voz profunda de hombre con cierto tonillo guiri—. Soy Sasuke Uchiha. Querría hablar con su jefa.

Al reconocer aquel nombre, reacciono rápidamente.

—Un momento, señor Uchiha.

Mi jefa, al escuchar aquel apellido, suelta los papeles que hasta ese momento sujetaba y, tras arrancarme literalmente el teléfono de las manos, dice con una encantadora sonrisa en los labios:

—Sasuke… ¡qué alegría saber de ti! —Tras un pequeño silencio, continúa—: Por supuesto, por supuesto. ¡Ah! Pero ¿ya has llegado a Madrid?… —Entonces suelta una risotada más falsa que un euro con la cara de Popeye y susurra—: Por supuesto, Sasuke. A las dos te espero en recepción para comer.

Y tras decir esto, cuelga y me mira.

—Pídeme cita para la peluquería para dentro de media hora. Después, reserva para dos en el restaurante de Gemma.

Dicho y hecho. Cinco minutos más tarde sale de la oficina escopeteada y regresa hora y media después con su pelo más lustroso y bonito y con el maquillaje retocado. A las dos menos cuarto veo que Kiba toca con los nudillos en su puerta y entra. ¡Vaya tela! No quiero ni pensar lo que estarán haciendo. Pasados cinco minutos oigo risotadas. A las dos menos cinco, la puerta se abre, salen los dos y mi jefa se me acerca.

—Sakura, ya te puedes ir a comer. Y recuerda: estaré con el señor Uchiha. Si a las cinco no he vuelto y necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame al móvil.

Cuando la bruja mala y Kiba se van respiro por fin aliviada. Me suelto el pelo y me quito las gafas. Después recojo mis cosas y me dirijo hacia el ascensor. Mi oficina está en la planta diecisiete y el ascensor se para en varias plantas para ir recogiendo a otros trabajadores, así que siempre suele tardar en llegar a la planta baja. De pronto, entre la planta seis y la cinco, el ascensor da un trompicón y se detiene del todo. Saltan las luces de emergencia y Manuela, la de paquetería, se pone a chillar.

—¡Ay, virgencita! ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tranquila —respondo—. Se habrá ido la luz y seguro que pronto vuelve.

—¿Y cuánto va a tardar?

—Pues no lo sé, Manuela. Pero si te pones nerviosa, vas a pasar un ratito malo y se te hará eterno. Así que respira y verás cómo la luz vuelve en un pispás.

Pero veinte minutos después, la luz sigue brillando por su ausencia y Manuela, junto a varias chicas de contabilidad, entra en pánico. Percibo que tengo que hacer algo. Vamos a ver. A mí no me gusta nada estar encerrada en un ascensor. Me agobia mucho y comienzo a sudar. Si entro en pánico, será peor, de modo que decido buscar soluciones. Lo primero, me recojo el pelo en la nuca y lo sujeto con un bolígrafo. Después le paso mi botellita de agua a Manuela para que beba e intento bromear con las chicas de contabilidad mientras reparto chicles con sabor a fresa. Pero mi calor va en aumento, así que finalmente saco un abanico de mi bolso y comienzo a abanicarme. ¡Qué calor!

En ese momento, uno de los hombres que se mantenían en un segundo plano apoyado en el ascensor se acerca a mí y me agarra por el codo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Sin mirarlo y sin dejar de abanicarme, le contesto:

—¡Uf! ¿Te miento o te digo la verdad?

—Prefiero la verdad.

Divertida, me vuelvo hacia él y, de repente, mi nariz choca contra una americana gris. Huele muy bien. Perfume caro.

Pero ¿qué hace tan cerca de mí?

Inmediatamente doy un paso hacia atrás y lo miro para ver de quién se trata. Desde luego, es alto, le llego a la altura del nudo de la corbata. También su color de cabello es azabache, tirando a negro , joven y con ojos oscuros…muy oscuros. No me suena de nada y, al ver que me mira a la espera de una contestación, cuchicheo para que sólo él me pueda oír.

—Entre tú y yo, los ascensores nunca me han gustado y como no se abran las puertas en breve, me va a entrar el nervio y…

—¿El nervio?

—Aja…

—¿Qué es «entrar el nervio»?

—Eso, en mi idioma, es perder la compostura y volverse loca —le respondo, sin parar de abanicarme—. Créeme. No querrías verme en esa situación. Incluso, como me descuide, me pongo a echar espumarajos por la boca y la cabeza me da vueltas como a la niña de El exorcista. ¡Vamos, todo un numerito! —Mis nervios aumentan y le pregunto, en un intento por calmarme—: ¿Quieres un chicle de fresa?

—Gracias —responde y coge uno.

Pero lo gracioso es que lo abre y me lo mete en la boca a mí. Lo acepto sorprendida y, sin saber por qué, abro otro chicle y hago la operación a la inversa. Él, divertido, también lo acepta.

Miro a Manuela y compañía. Siguen histéricas, sudorosas y descoloridas. De modo que, dispuesta a que mi histerismo no aumente, intento entablar conversación con el desconocido.

—¿Eres nuevo en la empresa?

—No.

El ascensor se mueve y todas se ponen a chillar. Yo no voy a ser menos. Me agarro al brazo del hombre en cuestión y le retuerzo la manga. Cuando soy consciente, lo suelto en seguida.

—Perdón… perdón —me disculpo.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada.

Pero no puedo estar tranquila. ¿Cómo voy a estar tranquila encerrada en un ascensor? De repente noto un picor en mi cuello. Abro mi bolso y saco un espejito del neceser. Me miro en él y empiezo a maldecir.

—¡Mierda, mierda! ¡Me estoy llenando de ronchones! Veo que el hombre me mira sorprendido. Yo me retiro el pelo del cuello y se lo enseño.

—Cuando me pongo nerviosa me salen ronchones en la piel, ¿lo ves?

Él asiente y yo me rasco.

—No —dice, sujetándome la mano—. Si haces eso, empeorarás.

Y ni corto ni perezoso se agacha y me sopla en el cuello. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué bien huele y qué gustito da sentir ese airecito! Dos segundos más tarde, me doy cuenta de que hago el ridículo al soltar un gemidito.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Me tapo el cuello e intento desviar el tema.

—Tengo dos horas para comer y, como sigamos aquí, ¡hoy no como!

—Supongo que tu superior entenderá la situación y te permitirá llegar un poco más tarde.

Eso me hace sonreír. Éste no conoce a mi jefa.

—Creo que supones mucho. —Llena de curiosidad, le digo—: Por tu acento eres…

—Alemán.

No me extraña. Mi empresa es alemana y teutones como aquél pululan todos los días por allí. Pero, sin poder evitarlo, lo miro con una sonrisita maliciosa.

—¡Suerte en la Eurocopa!

Entonces él, con gesto serio, se encoge de hombros.

—No me interesa el fútbol.

—¡¿No?!

—No.

Sorprendida de que a un tío, a un alemán, no le guste el fútbol, me hincho orgullosa al pensar en nuestra selección y susurro para mí:

—Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes.

Sin inmutarse, él parece leerme la mente y se acerca de nuevo a mi oreja, poniéndome la carne de gallina.

—De todas formas, ganemos o perdamos aceptaremos el resultado —me susurra.

Dicho esto, da un paso atrás y regresa a su sitio.

¿Le habrá molestado mi comentario?

Yo lo imito y me doy la vuelta para no tener que verlo. Miro el reloj; las tres menos cuarto. ¡Mierda! Ya he perdido tres cuartos de hora de mi comida y ya no me da tiempo a llegar al Vips. Con las ganas que tenía de comerme un Vips Club… ¡En fin! Pararé en el bar de Almudena y me comeré un bocata. No tengo tiempo para más.

De pronto, las luces se encienden, el ascensor reanuda su marcha y todos en su interior aplaudimos.

¡Yo la primera!

Movida por la curiosidad, vuelvo a mirar al desconocido que se ha preocupado por mí y veo que él sigue observándome. Vaya, con luz es más alto y más ¡sexy!

Cuando el ascensor llega a la planta cero y las puertas se abren, Manuela y las de contabilidad salen de su interior como caballos desbocados entre chillidos e histerismos.

Cómo me alegro de no ser así. La verdad es que soy un poco chicazo. Mi padre me crió así.

Sin embargo, cuando salgo, me quedo parada al ver a mi jefa.

—¡Sasuke, por el amor de Dios! —oigo que dice—. Cuando he bajado para encontrarme contigo e irnos a comer y he recibido tu Whatsapp diciéndome que estabas encerrado en el ascensor ¡creí morir! ¡Qué angustia! ¿Estás bien? —Perfectamente —responde la voz del hombre que ha hablado conmigo sólo unos momentos antes.

De pronto, mi cabeza rebobina. Sasuke. Comida. Jefa. ¿Sasuke Uchiha, el jefazo, es a quien le he dicho que soy como la niña de El exorcista y le he metido un chicle de fresa en la boca? Me pongo como un tomate y me niego a mirarlo a la cara.

¡Dios! ¡Qué ridícula soy!

Deseo escapar de allí cuanto antes, pero entonces siento que alguien me agarra del codo.

—Gracias por el chicle… ¿señorita?

—Sakura —responde mi jefa—. Ella es mi secretaria.

El ahora identificado como señor Uchiha Sasuke asiente y, sin importarle la cara de mi jefa, porque no la mira a ella si no a mí dice:

—Entonces es la señorita Sakura Haruno, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondo como si fuera boba. ¡Como una lela total!

Mi jefa se cansa de no sentirse la protagonista del momento y lo agarra posesivamente del brazo, tirando de él.

—¿Qué tal si nos vamos a comer, Sasuke? ¡Es tardísimo!

Como si me hubieran plantado en el vestíbulo de la empresa, yo levanto mi cabeza y sonrío. Instantes después, aquel impresionante hombre de ojos claros se aleja, aunque, antes de salir por la puerta, se vuelve y me mira. Cuando por fin desaparece suspiro y pienso: «¿Por qué no me habré estado calladita en el ascensor?».

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

¿Que les parecio? Lo quito, lo dejo, lo continuo. Ustedes dirán.

Por cierto, si no pude actualizado mis historias es porque se daño mi computador y despues de casi una larguísimo mes lo han podido arreglar asi que mas o menos esta semana voy a poder estar subiendo y actualizando historias.

Sayonara :3


	3. Capitulo ll

2

A la mañana siguiente, cuando llego a la oficina, la primera persona que me encuentro al entrar en la cafetería es el señor Uchiha. Noto que levanta la vista y me mira, pero yo me hago la sueca. No me apetece saludarlo.

Ahora ya sé quién es y siempre he pensado que los jefazos cuanto más lejos, mejor. Lagarto, lagarto… Pero la verdad es que este hombre me pone nerviosa. Desde su posición y escondido tras el periódico, intuyo que me está observando, que me está estudiando. Levanto los ojos y ¡zas! Tengo razón. Me bebo rápidamente el café y me voy. Tengo que trabajar.

Durante el día vuelvo a coincidir con él en varios sitios. Pero cuando toma posesión del antiguo despacho de su padre, que está frente al mío y conectado por el archivo al de mi jefa, ¡me quiero morir! En ningún momento se dirige a mí, pero puedo sentir su mirada vaya por donde vaya. Intento esconderme tras la pantalla del ordenador, pero es imposible. Él siempre encuentra la manera de cruzar su mirada con la mía.

Cuando salgo de la oficina, me voy directa al gimnasio. Una clase de spinning y un rato en el jacuzzi tras terminarla me quitan todo el estrés acumulado y llego a mi casa como una malva, lista para dormir.

Los siguientes días, más de lo mismo. El señor Uchiha, ese guapo jefazo con el que he comenzado a soñar y al que toda la oficina venera y lame el culo, aparece por todos los lados por donde me muevo, y eso hace que me ponga nerviosa.

Es serio, borde y apenas sonríe. Pero noto que me busca con la mirada y eso me desconcierta.

Los días van pasando y, finalmente, una mañana cruzo un par de sonrisitas con él.

Pero ¿qué estoy haciendo? Ese día ya no cierra la puerta de su despacho y su ángulo de visión es aún mejor. Me tiene totalmente controlada. ¡Qué agobio por Dios!

Por si fuera poco, cada día que coincido con él en la cafetería me observa… me observa… y me observa. Aunque, cuando me ve aparecer con Kiba o los chicos, se va rápidamente. ¡Qué descanso!

Hoy estoy liadísima con cientos de papeles que la tiquismiquis de mi jefa me ha pedido. Como siempre, parece no recordar que Kiba, aunque sea el secretario del señor Uchiha, es quien debe ocuparse del cincuenta por ciento del papeleo que gestionamos.

A la hora de comer aparece el objeto de mis sueños húmedos en el despacho y, tras clavar su insistente mirada sobre mí, entra en el despacho de mi jefa sin llamar para salir dos segundos después los dos juntos e irse a comer.

Cuando me quedo sola, me siento por fin aliviada. No sé qué me pasa con ese hombre, pero su presencia me acalora y me hace hervir la sangre. Tras recoger un poco mi mesa decido hacer lo mismo que ellos y me voy a comer. Pero es tal el agobio de papeles que sé que me espera que, en vez de utilizar mis dos horitas para ello, salgo sólo una hora y regreso en seguida.

Al llegar, meto mi bolso en mi cajonera, cojo mi iPod y me pongo mis auriculares.

Si algo me gusta en esta vida es la música. Mi madre nos enseñó a mi padre, a mi hermana y a mí que la música es lo único que amansa a las fieras y reduce los males. Ése, entre otros muchos, es uno de sus legados y quizá por eso adoro la música y me paso el día tarareando canciones. Nada más encender el iPod comienzo a cantar mientras me lío con el papeleo.

¡Mi vida se reduce al papeleo! Entro en el despacho de la tiquismiquis de mi jefa cargada con carpetas y abro una especie de vestidor que utilizamos como archivo. Ese vestidor comunica con el despacho del señor Uchiha, pero, como sé que no está, me relajo y comienzo a archivar mientras canturreo:

_Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida, _

_ a pesar del dolor, eres tú quien me inspira. _

_ No somos perfectos, somos polos opuestos. _

_ Te amo con fuerza, te odio a momentos. _

_ Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida, _

_ te regalaré el Sol siempre que me lo pidas. _

_ No somos perfectos, sólo polos opuestos. _

_ Mientras que sea junto a ti, siempre lo intentaría _

_ ¿Qué no daría…? _

—Señorita Haruno, canta usted fatal.

Esa voz. Ese acento.

La carpeta que tengo en las manos se me cae al suelo por el susto. Me agacho a cogerla y, ¡zas!, coscorrón que me meto con él. Con el señor Uchiha. ¡Con la angustia instalada en mi cara por la cantidad de meteduras de pata que estoy cometiendo con ese supermegajefazo alemán…! Lo miro y me quito los auriculares.

—Lo siento, señor Uchiha —murmuro.

—No pasa nada. —Toca mi frente y pregunta con familiaridad—. ¿Tú estás bien?

Como un muñequito de esos que hay en las partes traseras de algunos coches, asiento con la cabeza. Otra vez me ha vuelto a preguntar si estoy bien ¡Qué mono! Sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos y todo mi ser le hacen un escaneo en profundidad: alto, pelo negro con reflejos azules, treinta y pocos años, fibroso, ojos negros, voz profunda y sensual… Vamos, un pibonazo en toda regla.

—Siento haberte asustado —añade—. No era mi intención.

Vuelvo a mover mi cabeza como un muñeco. ¡Seré boba! Me levanto del suelo con la carpeta en mis manos y pregunto:

—¿Ha venido con usted la señora Sánchez?

—Sí.

Sorprendida, porque no la he oído entrar en su despacho, comienzo a intentar salir del archivo, cuando el alemán me agarra del brazo.

—¿Qué cantabas?

Aquella pregunta me pilla tan de sorpresa que estoy a punto de soltarle: «¿Y a ti qué te importa?». Pero, afortunadamente, contengo mi impulsividad.

—Una canción.

Sonríe. ¡Dios! ¡Qué sonrisa!

—Lo sé… La letra me gustó. ¿Qué canción es?

—Blanco y negro de Malú, señor.

Pero parece que mis palabras le hacen gracia. ¿Se estará riendo de mí?

—¿Ahora qué sabes quién soy me llamas señor?

—Disculpe, señor Uchiha —aclaro con profesionalidad—. En el ascensor no lo reconocí. Pero ahora que ya sé quién es, creo que debo tratarlo como se merece.

Él da un paso hacia mí y yo doy otro hacia atrás. ¿Qué hace? Él vuelve a dar otro paso y yo, al intentar hacer lo mismo, me pego contra el archivador. No tengo salida. El señor Uchiha, ese tío sexy al que hace unos días metí un chicle de fresa en la boca, está casi encima de mí y se está agachando para ponerse a mi altura.

—Me gustabas más cuando no sabías quién era —murmura.

—Señor, yo…

—Sasuke. Mi nombre es Sasuke.

Confundida y atacada de los nervios por el morbo que ese gigante me está provocando, trago el nudo de emociones que me cosquillea por todo el cuerpo.

—Lo siento, señor. Pero no creo que esto sea correcto.

Y, sin pedirme permiso, me quita el bolígrafo que me sujeta el moño y mi lacio y oscuro pelo cae alrededor de mis hombros. Yo lo miro. Él me mira también. Y a nuestras miradas le sigue un más que significativo silencio en el que los dos respiramos con irregularidad.

—¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? —me pregunta, rompiendo el silencio.

—No, señor —respondo al punto del colapso.

—Entonces, ¿dónde has dejado a la chica chispeante del ascensor?

Cuando voy a responder, oigo las voces de mi jefa y Kiba que entran en el despacho. Uchiha pega su cuerpo al mío y me ordena callar. Sin saber muy bien por qué, le hago caso.

—¿Dónde está Sakura? —oigo que pregunta mi jefa.

—Casi con seguridad, te diría que en la cafetería. Habrá ido a por una Coca-Cola.

Tardará en regresar —responde Kiba, y cierra la puerta del despacho de mi jefa.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro —insiste Kiba —. Vamos, ven aquí y déjame ver qué llevas hoy bajo la falda.

¡Dios! Esto no puede estar pasando.

El señor Uchiha no debería ver lo que creo que esos dos están a punto de hacer. Pienso. Pienso cómo entretenerlo o despistarlo, pero no se me ocurre nada. Aquel hombre está casi encima de mí, sin quitarme ojo.

—Tranquila, señorita Haruno. Dejémoslos que se diviertan —me susurra.

¡Me quiero morir!

¡Qué vergüenza!

Instantes después no se oye nada a excepción del sonido de las bocas y las lenguas de esos dos al chocar. Asustada ante aquel incómodo silencio, miro por la abertura de la puerta del archivo y me tapo la boca al ver a mi jefa sentada sobre su mesa y a Kiba manoseándola. Mi respiración se agita y Uchiha sonríe desde su altura. Me pasa la mano por la cintura y me acerca más a él.

—¿Excitada? —me pregunta.

Lo miro y no hablo. No pienso contestar esa pregunta. Estoy avergonzada por lo que estamos presenciando los dos juntos. Pero sus ojos inquisidores se clavan en mí y él acerca todavía más su boca a la mía.

—¿Te excita más el fútbol que esto? —insiste.

¡Oh, Dios! Me excita él. Él, él y él.

¿Cómo no excitarme con un hombre como ése encima de mí y ante una situación semejante? ¡A la porra el fútbol! Al final, vuelvo a asentir como un muñequito. No tengo vergüenza. Uchiha , al verme tan alterada, también mueve su cabeza. Mira por la rendija y me arrastra hasta quedar ambos delante del hueco de la puerta. Lo que veo me deja sin habla. Mi jefa se encuentra abierta de piernas sobre la mesa, mientras Kiba pasea su boca con avidez por la entrepierna de ella. Cierro los ojos. No quiero ver aquello. ¡Qué vergüenza! Instantes después, el alemán, que continúa agarrándome con fuerza, vuelve a empujarme contra el archivador y pregunta cerca de mi oreja:

—¿Te asusta lo que ves?

—No… —Él sonríe y yo añado entre cuchicheos—: Pero no me parece bien que los estemos mirando, señor Uchiha. Creo que…

—Mirarlos no nos hará daño y, además, es excitante.

—Es mi jefa.

Hace un gesto afirmativo y, mientras pasea su boca por mi oreja, susurra:

—Daría todo lo que tengo porque fueras tú quien esté sobre la mesa. Pasearía mi boca por tus muslos, para después meter mi lengua en tu interior y hacerte mía.

Boquiabierta.

Pasmada.

Alucinada.

Pero ¿qué me ha dicho ese hombre?

Impresionada y altamente excitada, voy a contestarle una fresca cuando, de repente, todo mi cuerpo reacciona y siento que mi vientre se deshace. Lo que ese hombre acaba de decir me altera y no lo puedo disimular, por mucho que sea una grosería por su parte.

Entonces, el recorrido de sus labios se detiene frente a mi boca. Sin dejar de mirarme, saca su húmeda lengua, la pasa por mi labio superior, después por el inferior y, finalmente, me da un leve y dulce mordisquito en el labio.

No me muevo. ¡No puedo ni respirar!

Al ver que mi respiración se agita, vuelve a sacar su lengua e, inconscientemente, abro la boca. Quiero más. Sus pupilas se dilatan. Seguro de lo que está haciendo, mete su lengua en el interior de mi boca y, con una pericia que me deja sin sentido, comienza a moverla hasta hacerme perder el sentido.

Olvidándome de todo, respondo a sus exigencias y en seguida siento que soy yo la que se aprieta contra su recio pecho en busca de algo más. Me dejo llevar por mi deseo.

Durante unos segundos, nos besamos apasionadamente en el más absoluto de los silencios mientras escuchamos los placenteros gemidos de mi jefa. Mi cuerpo tiembla al contacto con su cuerpo. Siento cómo sus manos me aprietan el trasero y deseo gritar… pero ¡de gusto!

Instantes después, saca su lengua de mi boca y, sin apartar sus oscuros ojos de mí, pregunta:

—¿Cenas conmigo?

Vuelvo a mover la cabeza, pero esta vez para negarme. No pienso cenar con él. Es el jefazo, el dueño de la empresa. Pero mi respuesta parece no agradarle y afirma:

—Sí. Cenas conmigo.

—No.

—¿Te gusta llevarme la contraria?

—No, señor.

—¿Entonces?

—Yo no ceno con jefes.

—Conmigo sí.

Su proximidad es irresistible y el nuevo asalto a mi boca es arrebatador. Si antes hubo llamaradas, ahora es puro fuego. Ardor… Calor… Y cuando consigue que toda yo me convierta en gelatina entre sus manos, vuelve a sacar su lengua de mi boca y amaga una sonrisa. ¡Me encantan esos amagos!

Sin habla y perturbada, lo miro. ¿Qué narices estoy haciendo?

Sin moverse un milímetro de su posición, saca una Blackberry negra y comienza a teclear en ella. Minutos después oigo que llaman a la puerta de mi jefa, mientras él me pide silencio. Kiba y ella se recomponen rápidamente y no puedo evitar sorprenderme de su capacidad de reacción. Segundos después, Kiba abre.

—Disculpe, señora Sánchez —dice un desconocido—. El señor Uchiha quiere tomar un café con usted. La espera en la cafetería de la planta nueve.

A través de la puerta entreabierta y aún con el alemán encima, veo cómo Kiba se marcha y mi jefa saca un neceser de uno de los cajones de su mesa. Se repasa los labios rápidamente y, tras colocarse el pelo y la ropa, sale del despacho. En ese momento, siento que la presión que ejerce ese hombre sobre mí se relaja y me suelta.

—Escuche, señor Uchiha…

Pero no me deja hablar. Vuelve a ponerme un dedo en la boca. Me siento tentada de morderlo, pero me contengo. Y, tras abrir las puertas del archivo, me mira y me dice:

—De acuerdo. No nos tutearemos. —Camina hacia la puerta y añade con una seguridad aplastante—: La paso a recoger por su casa a las nueve. Póngase guapa, señorita Haruno.

Y yo, me quedo mirando la puerta como una tonta.

Pero ¿de qué va este tío?

Quiero gritar que no, pero si lo hago, toda la oficina me oiría. Acalorada y frenética salgo del archivo y, mientras camino hacia mi mesa, suena mi móvil. Un mensaje. Lo abro y me quedo a cuadros cuando leo: «Soy el jefe y sé dónde vive. No se le ocurra no estar preparada a las nueve en punto».

A las siete y media llego a mi casa. Saludo a mi gato Curro que acude a recibirme acercándose muy despacio. Una vez dejo el bolso sobre el sofá color berenjena, me dirijo hacia la cocina, cojo unas gotas, abro la boca de Curro y le doy su medicación. El pobre ni se inmuta.

Tras darle su ración de mimos, abro la nevera para tomarme una Coca-Cola. Tengo un vicio con las Coca-Colas… ¡tremendo! Sin pensar en nada más, miro el montonazo de plancha que tengo esperándome en la silla. Aunque esto de vivir sola y ser independiente tiene sus cosas buenas, seguro que si aún estuviera viviendo con mi padre, esa ropa ya estaría planchadita y colgada en el armario.

Tras acabarme la lata me voy directa a la ducha.

Antes pongo un CD de Guns'n'Roses. Me encanta este grupo. Y Axl, el cantante, con esos pelos y esa cara tan de guiri, y con su particular movimiento de caderas. ¡Me vuelve loca! Entro en el baño. Me quito la ropa mientras tarareo Sweet Child O´Mine:

_She´s got a smile that it seems to me, _

_ Reminds me of childhood memories _

_ Where everything was as fresh as the brigh blue sky. _

¡Vaya, qué marcha! ¡Qué voz tiene ese hombre! Instantes después, suspiro al sentir cómo cae el agua caliente por mi piel. Me hace sentir limpia. Pero, de repente, el señor

Uchiha y su manera de hablarme aparecen en mi mente y mis manos, resbaladizas por el jabón, bajan por mi cuerpo. Abro las piernas y me toco. ¡Oh, sí, Uchiha!

Pensar en su boca, en cómo recorrió mis labios con su lengua me enciende. Recordar sus ojos y todo él me pone a cien. ¡Calor de nuevo! Mis manos vuelan sobre mí y una de ellas se para en mi pecho derecho mientras la desgarradora voz del cantante de Guns'n'Roses continúa su canción. Me toco el pezón derecho con el pulgar y éste se hincha. ¡Más calor!

Cierro los ojos y pienso que es Uchiha quien lo toca, quien lo endurece. No lo conozco. No sé nada de él. Pero sí sé que su cercanía me pone como una moto. Un jadeo sale de mi boca justo en el momento en que oigo sonar mi teléfono. Paso de él. No quiero interrumpir este momento. Pero al sexto pitido abro los ojos, salgo de mi burbuja de placer, cojo la toalla y corro a mi habitación para cogerlo.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto en cogerlo?

Es mi hermana. Como siempre tan oportuna y tan preguntona.

—Estaba en la ducha, Ino. ¿Alguna objeción?

Su risita me hace reír a mí también.

—¿Cómo está Curro?

Me encojo de hombros y suspiro.

—Igual que ayer. Poco más puedo decir.

—Cuchufleta, tienes que estar preparada. Recuerda lo que dijo el veterinario.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—¿Te ha llamado Neji? —me pregunta tras un breve silencio.

—No.

—¿Y lo vas a llamar tú a él?

—No.

Como mi hermana no se contenta con lo que respondo, insiste:

—Sakura, ese chico te conviene. Tiene un trabajo estable, es guapo, amable y…

—Pues líate tú con él.

—¡Sakura! —protesta mi hermana.

Neji es el típico amigo de toda la vida. Ambos somos de Jerez. Mi padre y su padre viven en esa preciosa localidad y nos conocemos desde pequeños. En la adolescencia comenzamos un tonteo que continuamos en la madurez. Él vive en Valencia y yo en

Madrid. Es inspector de policía, y nos vemos en las vacaciones de verano e invierno cuando los dos vamos a Jerez o en viajecitos relámpago que él hace a Madrid con cualquier excusa para verme.

Es alto, moreno y divertido. Con él te puedes pasar horas riendo, porque tiene una gracia y un salero que no se pueden aguantar. El problema es que yo no estoy colgada por él como sé que él lo está por mí. Me gusta. Es mi rollito de verano y compartimos fluidos cuando viene a verme. Pero nada más. Yo no quiero nada más, aunque mi hermana, mi padre y todos los amigos de Jerez se empeñen en emparejarnos una y otra vez.

—Escucha, Sakura , no seas tonta y llámalo. Dijo que iría a verte antes de ir a Jerez y seguro que lo hace.

—¡Dios! ¡Qué pesadita eres, Ino!

Mi hermana siempre me hace lo mismo: me lleva al límite y, cuando ve que voy a salir por peteneras, cambia de conversación.

—¿Vienes a casa a cenar?

—No. Tengo una cita.

Oigo que resopla.

—¿Y se puede saber con quién? —pregunta.

—Con un amigo —miento. Con lo puritana que es, si le digo que es con mi jefe, seguro que le da un patatús—. Y ahora, hermanita, se acabó de preguntar.

—Vale, tú sabrás lo que haces. Pero sigo pensando que estás haciendo el tonto con Neji y, al final, se va a cansar de ti. ¡Ya lo verás!

—¡Ino!

—Vale, vale, Cuchu, no digo nada más. Por cierto, hoy he vuelto a recibir flores de Sai. ¿Qué piensas?

—Joder, Ino, ¿qué quieres que piense? —respondo molesta—. Pues que es un detalle bonito.

—Sí. Pero él nunca antes me había regalado dos ramos de flores en tres semanas seguidas. Aquí ocurre algo. Pasa algo, lo sé. Lo conozco y él no es tan detallista.

Miro el reloj digital que hay sobre mi mesilla: las ocho y cinco minutos. Sin embargo, dispuesta a aguantar las paranoias de mi hermana, me llevo el teléfono al baño, pongo el manos libres y me envuelvo el pelo en una toalla.

—Vamos a ver, ¿qué ocurre ahora?

Como ya comienza a ser habitual en Ino, me cuenta su última movida con su marido. Llevan casados diez años y su vida dejó de ser emocionante cuanto nació Luz, mi sobrina. Sus continuas crisis matrimoniales son su tema preferido de conversación, pero a mí me agotan.

—Ya no salimos. Ya no paseamos de la mano. Ya no me invita nunca a cenar. Y ahora, de pronto, me regala dos ramos de flores. ¿No crees que será porque se siente culpable por algo? Mi mente quiere gritar: «¡Sí! Creo que tu marido te la está dando con queso». Pero mi hermana es una sufridora nata, así que le respondo rápidamente:

—Pues no. Quizá simplemente vio las flores y se acordó de ti. ¿Dónde está el problema?

Tras media hora de charla con ella, finalmente consigo colgar el teléfono sin hablarle de mi extraña cita con el señor Uchiha. Me gustaría explicárselo, pero mi hermana en seguida me diría: «¿Estás loca? ¿Es tu jefe?». O bien: «¿Y si es un asesino de mujeres?». Así que mejor me callo. No quiero pensar que ella pueda tener razón.

A las nueve menos veinte miro histérica mi armario.

No sé qué ponerme.

Quiero estar guapa como él me pidió, pero la verdad es que mi ropa es básica y funcional. Trajes para el trabajo y vaqueros para salir con los amigos. Al final, opto por un vestido verde que tiene un bonito escote y se ajusta a mis curvas y estreno unos sugerentes zapatos de tacón. Mi último caprichazo.

Vuelvo a mirar el reloj, nerviosa. Las nueve menos diez.

Sin tiempo que perder, enchufo el secador, pongo la cabeza boca abajo y me seco la melena a toda mecha. Sorprendentemente, el resultado me gusta. Como no soy de maquillarme mucho, simplemente me hago la raya en el ojo, me pongo rímel y me pinto los labios. Odio maquillarme demasiado; eso se lo dejo a mi jefa.

Suena el telefonillo de mi casa. Miro el reloj. Las nueve en punto. Puntualidad alemana. Lo descuelgo nerviosa y, antes de poder decir ni mu, oigo una voz que me dice:

—Señorita Haruno, la estoy esperando. Baje.

Tras balbucear un tímido «Voy» cuelgo el telefonillo. Seguidamente, cojo el bolso, le doy un beso en la cabeza a Curro y le digo hasta luego. Dos minutos después, al salir de mi portal, lo veo apoyado en un impresionante BMW de color granate. Aunque más impresionante está él con un traje oscuro. Al verme, Uchiha se acerca a mí y me da un casto beso en la mejilla.

—Está usted muy guapa —observa.

Tengo dos opciones: sonreír y darle las gracias o callarme. Opto por la segunda. Estoy tan nerviosa y desconcertada que, si digo algo, vete a saber lo que me sale por la boca.

Me abre la puerta trasera del coche y me sorprendo al ver que tenemos chófer.

Vaya, ¡qué lujazo!

Lo saludo. Me saluda a su vez.

—Tomás, tengo reserva en el Moroccio —le dice Uchiha nada más entrar en el coche.

Una vez dicho eso, le da a un botón y un cristal opaco se interpone entre el conductor y nosotros.

Me mira y yo no sé qué decir. Me sudan las manos y siento que mi corazón se me va a salir del pecho.

—¿Está bien?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué está tan callada?

Lo miro y me encojo de hombros sin saber qué contestar.

—Nunca he tenido una cita como ésta, señor Uchiha —consigo decirle—. Por norma, cuando salgo a cenar con un hombre yo…

Sin dejarme terminar la frase me mira con sus penetrantes ojos oscuros

—¿Sale a cenar con muchos hombres?

Aquella pregunta me sorprende. Pero ¿este tío se cree el único espécimen macho del mundo? Así que respiro hondo y procuro no soltarle un borderío de los míos.

—Siempre que me apetece —le aclaro.

Alzo mi barbilla con altanería y, cuando creo que no voy a decir ni una palabra más, le suelto:

—Lo que no entiendo es qué hago aquí, en su coche, con usted y dirigiéndome a cenar. Eso es lo que todavía no logro entender.

Él no responde. Sólo me mira… me mira… me mira y me pone histérica con su mirada.

—¿Va usted a hablar o pretende estar el resto del viaje mirándome?

—Mirarla es muy agradable, señorita Haruno.

Maldigo y resoplo. ¿En qué embolado me he metido? Pero como no puedo callar ni debajo del agua, le pregunto:

— ¿A qué se debe esta cena?

—Me agrada su compañía.

—¿Y a cuento de qué viene la preguntita de si salgo con muchos hombres?

—Simple curiosidad.

— ¿Curiosidad? —replico rascándome el cuello—. ¿Acaso un hombre como usted lleva una vida monacal?

—No, señorita.

—Me alegra saberlo, porque yo tampoco.

—No se rasque el cuello, señorita Haruno—me susurra, curvando sus labios—. Los ronchones…

Cansada de tanto formalismo y, más tras lo hablado, protesto. ¡De perdidos al río!

—Por favor… Llámeme Sakura . Dejemos los formalismos para el horario de oficina. Vale, usted es mi jefe y yo le debo un respeto por ello, pero me incomoda cenar con alguien que continuamente se dirige a mí por mi apellido.

Asiente. Parece que mis palabras le han gustado. Sus labios me lanzan una sonrisa y su cara se acerca a la mía.

—Me parece perfecto, siempre y cuando usted a mí me llame Sasuke—susurra—. Es incómodo y muy impersonal cenar con una mujer que me llama por mi apellido.

Tras dar un nuevo resoplido, acepto y le tiendo la mano.

—De acuerdo, Sasuke, encantada de conocerte.

Me coge la mano y, sorprendentemente, deposita sobre ella un beso.

—Lo mismo digo, Sasuke —añade en tono dulzón.

En ese instante, el coche se detiene y Tomás nos abre la puerta desde el exterior. El señor Uchiha… digo, Sasuke baja y me ofrece su mano para salir. Una vez en la calle, el chófer se monta de nuevo en el BMW y se marcha. Entonces, Sasuke me agarra de la cintura y leo un cartel que pone «Moroccio».

Entrar en aquel bonito e iluminado restaurante me pone de mejor humor. Siempre he querido entrar. Además, estoy famélica; casi no he comido al mediodía y tengo una hambre atroz. Mientras entramos, observo las mesas del lugar y, en especial, los platos que sirven los camareros. Madre mía, ¡qué pinta tiene todo! Al ver a mi acompañante, el maître sonríe y camina hacia nosotros.

—Acompáñenme —nos dice, tras saludarnos.

Sasuke me agarra de la mano y yo me dejo hacer. Observo cómo algunas de las mujeres lo miran, cosa que hace que me enorgullezca de ser yo la que va de su mano. Tras cruzar la sala en la que la gente está cenando, llegamos a un espacio separado por telas doradas de satén. No puedo evitar sorprenderme, y, cuando el maître abre una de esas cortinas y nos invita a pasar, casi silbo.

Es una estancia lujosa e iluminada con velas. En un lateral hay un sillón con aspecto de cómodo y, en el centro, una redonda y bien vestida mesa para dos. Sasuke sonríe al ver mi gesto de sorpresa y observo cómo le indica con la mirada al maître que se retire. Se acerca a mí y, con galantería, retira una de las sillas para que me siente.

—¿Te gusta? —me pregunta.

—Sí…

En cuanto me acomodo en la silla, él rodea la mesa y toma asiento frente a mí.

—¿Nunca has cenado aquí?

—He pasado mil veces por la puerta pero nunca he entrado. Sólo con verlo desde fuera intuyo que sus precios son prohibitivos para una mileurista como yo.

Al decir aquello, Sasuke arruga la nariz y extiende su mano sobre la mesa hasta llegar a la mía. La coge y comienza a dibujar circulitos sobre mi muñeca.

—Para ti, pocas cosas serán prohibitivas —murmura.

Eso me hace reír.

—Más de las que crees.

—Lo dudo, pequeña. Seguro que tú eres la que se pone límites.

Su mirada, su voz ronca y su manera de llamarme «pequeña» me cautivan. Me erizan el vello de todo mi cuerpo. Él. El señor Uchiha, mi jefe, me fascina a cada segundo que pasa.

Toca un botón verde que hay en un lateral de la mesa y, al cabo de unos segundos, aparece un camarero con una botella de vino. Mientras le sirve a él, leo en su etiqueta «Flor de Pingus. Rivera del Duero». ¡Dios, si no me gusta el vino! Y me muero por una Coca-cola fría. En cuanto al camarero le sirve Sasuke coge la copa, la mueve, se la acerca a la nariz y le da un pequeño sorbo.  
—Excelente.

El camarero vuelve a servirle y después da la vuelta a la mesa y me sirve a mí también. Me rasco. Instantes después se va, dejándonos solos.

—Prueba el vino, Sakura. Es fantástico.

Cojo la copa, poniendo cara de circunstancias. Pero cuando voy a llevármela a la boca, siento su mano sobre la mía.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me pregunta.

—Nada.

Uchiha ladea la cabeza.

—Sakura, te conozco poco, pero me estoy percatando de las ronchas que te están apareciendo en el cuello —me suelta, sorprendiéndome—. Tú misma me lo confesaste. ¿Qué pasa?

Sin poder evitarlo sonrío. Vaya con el señor Uchiha, no se le escapa una.

—¿La verdad?

—Siempre —insiste.

—No me gusta el vino y me muero por una Coca-Cola fresquita.

Boquiabierto y divertido, me mira como si le hubiera dicho que «Los Teletubbies» es mi serie favorita y que Bob Esponja es mi novio.

—Este vino color rubí oscuro te gustará —murmura con una voz ronca pero dulce—. Hazlo por mí y pruébalo. Si no te agrada, por supuesto, te pediré una Coca-Cola.

Ni que decir tiene que lo pruebo rápidamente.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta sin apartar sus penetrantes ojos de mí.

—Está rico. Mejor de lo que pensaba.

—¿Te pido la Coca-Cola?

Sonrío y niego con la cabeza. Instantes después, la cortina se vuelve a abrir y aparecen dos camareros con varios platos.

—Me tomé la libertad de decidir la cena para los dos, ¿te parece bien?

Asiento. No me queda más remedio. Y poco después disfruto de un exquisito cóctel de gambas, de un fino paté de berenjenas y, posteriormente, de un delicioso salmón a la naranja mientras charlamos. Sasuke Uchiha se ha convertido de repente en un hombre con un gran sentido del humor y eso me encanta.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que una luz naranja se enciende en el lateral derecho de la estancia.

—¿Qué es eso?

Sasuke, sin necesidad de mirar, sabe a lo que me refiero.

—Algo que quizá tras el postre te enseñe.

Eso me hace sonreír y le doy un trago al vino, que, por cierto, cada vez me sabe mejor.

—¿Por qué tras el postre?

Mi pregunta parece divertirlo. Me recorre con los ojos y se echa atrás en su silla.

—Porque primero quiero cenar.

No pregunto más y, cuando acabo mi salmón, los camareros entran para retirar los platos. Segundos después, entra otro camarero y deja ante mí una porción de tarta de chocolate acompañada por una bola de color rosa.

—Mmm, qué rico —y al ver que a él no le sirven, pregunto—: ¿Tú no tomas postre?

No me contesta. Se limita a levantarse, coger su silla y sentarse a mi lado. Me altero. Es tan sexy que es imposible no pensar mil y una lujurias en ese momento. Coge la cucharita, parte un pedazo de tarta, coge helado y dice:

—Abre la boca.

Pestañeo sorprendida.

—¿Cómo?

No repite lo dicho. Me enseña la cuchara y yo, automáticamente, abro la boca. Me tiene extasiada. Mete la cuchara lentamente en mi boca y yo cierro mis labios sobre ella. Me mira. Yo me excito y sonrío tímidamente. Nada más tragar esa delicatessen, me dispongo a decir algo, pero él me interrumpe:

—¿Está rico?

Con mi paladar aún dulzón por el chocolate y el helado de fresa, asiento. Él se acerca.

—¿Puedo probar?

Le digo que sí y mi sorpresa es mayúscula cuando lo que prueba son mis labios. Mi boca. Posa sus suculentos labios en los míos y los saborea. Como hizo por la mañana en el archivo, primero saca su lengua, chupa mi labio superior, luego el inferior, después un mordisquito y, al final, su sensual lengua me invade y yo cierro los ojos dispuesta a más.

Cuando siento su mano sobre mi rodilla, mi respiración se acelera, pero no me muevo.

Quiero más. Lentamente la sube hasta llegar a la cara interna de mis muslos y los masajea. Su mano sube hasta mis bragas y siento sus dedos en ellas. Pero, de repente, se separa de mí y regresa a su posición en la silla.

Mis mejillas queman. Arden, del mismo modo que ardo toda yo. Aquel íntimo contacto me ha puesto a cien. ¿Qué me pasa? Un beso y un simple roce de su mano han conseguido que casi tenga un orgasmo y eso me acelera el pulso. Sasuke me observa. Veo el deseo en sus ojos.

—Te desnudaría aquí mismo —murmura.

Jadeo. ¡Dios! ¡Me va a dar algo!

Quiero más y esta vez soy yo la que se lanza a besarlo. Él acepta mis labios pero, cuando lo voy a agarrar del cuello, me sujeta las manos y se separa unos milímetros de mí.

—¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar? —pregunta, muy cerca de mis labios.

Esa pregunta me descoloca por completo. ¿A qué se refiere? Pero es tal el deseo que siento en ese momento por él y quiero ser tan malota que respondo totalmente hechizada:

—Hasta donde lleguemos.

—¿Seguro?

—Bueno —murmuro acalorada—. El sado no me va.

Sasuke sonríe. Pasa las manos por debajo de mis piernas y por mi cintura y me coloca sobre sus piernas. Voy a estallar. ¡Estoy sobre mi jefe! Mete su nariz en mi cuello y lo oigo aspirar mi aroma. Mi perfume. Aire de Loewe. Cierro los ojos y cuando los abro veo que me está mirando.

—¿Quieres saber qué significa esa luz naranja?

Dirijo mi mirada hacia la luz, que sigue encendida, y asiento. Sasuke mueve su mano y aprieta uno de los botones que hay en el lateral de la mesa. Las cortinas de raso que están bajo la luz naranja se recogen y aparece un cristal oscuro. ¿Qué es eso? Sasuke me observa.

Instantes después, el cristal se aclara y veo con toda nitidez a dos mujeres sobre una mesa practicando sexo oral.

Alucinada, anonadada e incrédula miro el espectáculo que aquellas dos desconocidas nos ofrecen cuando, de pronto, Sasuke pulsa otro botón y los gemidos de esas dos mujeres resuenan en nuestro reservado. No sé qué hacer. No sé ni siquiera dónde mirar.

—¿Estás preparada para esto? —me pregunta.

La piel me arde mientras siento sus fuertes dedos cosquillearme la cintura. Lo miro, confundida.

—¿Por qué vemos algo así?

—Me excita mirar. ¿No te excita a ti?

No contesto. No puedo. Estoy tan bloqueada que no sé ni siquiera si sigo respirando.

—Todos tenemos nuestra pequeña parte voyeur. El hecho de mirar algo supuestamente prohibido, morboso o excitante nos encanta, nos estimula y nos hace querer más.

Vuelvo a dirigir mi vista hacia el cristal mientras las respiraciones de las dos mujeres retumban por la sala y entonces veo que Sasuke aprieta otro botón y las cortinas del lado izquierdo se recogen. Allí había una luz verde. Segundos después, el cristal se aclara y veo a dos hombres y a una mujer. Ella está tumbada sobre un diván. Un hombre la penetra y otro le mordisquea los pechos mientras ella, gustosa, disfruta con el momento.

—Escenas como éstas son dignas de observar —prosigue Sasuke —. Los gestos de la mujer mientras permite que disfruten de su cuerpo y su feminidad son enloquecedores.

Observa su deleite… Mmmm… Disfruta con lo que le están haciendo. Se entrega gustosa a ellos, ¿no crees?

—No… lo sé.

—Las mujeres sois una continua fuente de morbo para mí. Sois deliciosas.

Con el pulso a mil, cojo el vaso de vino y me lo bebo del tirón. Estoy sedienta cuando lo oigo decirme:

—Tranquila. No nos ven. Pero ellos han permitido que se los pueda observar. La luz naranja permite ver y la luz verde te invita a participar. ¿Te gustaría hacerlo?

—¿El qué?

—Participar.

—No —balbuceo histérica.

—¿Por qué?

Mi corazón late desbocado y consigo responder:

—Yo… Yo no hago cosas así.

Sus cejas se levantan y pregunta:

—¿Eres virgen?

—¡Noooooooooooo! —respondo con demasiada efusividad—. Pero yo…

—Vale. Entiendo. Tú practicas sexo tradicional, ¿verdad?

Como una tonta asiento y él me coge la barbilla para que mire al trío que continúa con su ardoroso juego.

—Ellos también practican sexo tradicional —añade—. Sólo que a veces juegan y experimentan algo diferente. ¿De verdad que no te atrae?

Sin querer retirar mis ojos de ellos, los observo e, inconscientemente, un gemido sale de mi interior al ver el disfrute de aquella mujer. Estoy excitada.

—No… yo… —respondo.

—¿Te incomoda hablar de sexo?

Lo miro sorprendida. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora?

—Tus ojos delatan nerviosismo y tu boca deseo —insiste—. No me puedes negar que lo que ves te excita, y mucho, ¿verdad?

No respondo. Me niego. Y él, controlador de la situación, murmura cerca de mi oído:

—Lo pasarías bien. Muy bien, Sakura. Yo me encargaría de proporcionarte todo el placer que tú quisieras. Sólo tienes que pedirlo y yo te lo daré.

Como una boba, asiento. En la vida me hubiera imaginado algo así. No sé dónde detener mi mirada. Estoy tan excitada que hasta me da vergüenza admitirlo. El lugar, el momento y el hombre que está junto a mí no me permiten que siga pensando.

—En estos reservados, quien lo desea degusta una exquisita cena y algo más. Sólo un selecto grupo de personas podemos acceder a estas dependencias. Y, si tras la cena deseas jugar, sólo hay que pulsar este botón y los cristales desaparecerán.

De pronto me pongo histérica. Muy nerviosa. Yo no deseo nada de lo que él me está diciendo. Intento levantarme, pero Sasuke me sujeta. No me deja moverme y, con la respiración más que acelerada, susurro:

—Quiero marcharme de aquí.

—Son sólo las once.

—Da igual… quiero irme.

—¿Por qué, Sakura? —Al ver que no contesto, añade—: Creo recordar que has dicho que estabas dispuesta a todo lo que yo quisiera.

—No me refería a eso. Yo… yo no hago esas cosas. Sujetándome con más fuerza, me obliga a mirarlo y, tras clavar sus negros ojos en los míos, murmura cerca de mi boca:

—Te sorprenderías, si lo probaras.

— Sasuke, yo no…

—Sakura, el sexo es un juego muy divertido. Sólo hay que atreverse a experimentar.

Niego con la cabeza, presa de los nervios. No quiero experimentar. Con el sexo normal que conozco, me sobra y me basta. Tras unos segundos que a mí me parecen eternos, Sasuke aprieta los botones y los gemidos desaparecen. Unos instantes después, los cristales se vuelven oscuros y las cortinas caen.

—Gracias —consigo balbucear.

Me levanta de su regazo y me mira con el rostro serio.

—Vamos, Sakura. Te llevaré a tu casa.

Media hora después y tras un extraño aunque no incómodo silencio, sólo roto por su conversación al teléfono con una mujer, llegamos a mi calle. Se baja conmigo del coche y me acompaña. Su actitud vuelve a ser fría y distante. Sube conmigo en el ascensor. Cuando llegamos a mi puerta, quiero invitarlo a pasar, pero me interrumpe:

—Ha sido una cena muy agradable, señorita Haruno. Gracias por su compañía.

Dicho esto, me besa la mano y se va. Yo me quedo excitada a las once y media de la noche y sin palabras. ¿Vuelvo a ser la señorita Haruno?

**_Continuara…_**


	4. Capitulo lll

Al día siguiente, cuando llego a la oficina y entro en el despacho de mi jefa para buscar unos archivos, suspiro al recordar lo ocurrido allí el día antes. Casi no he dormido. Mi mente no ha parado de pensar en el señor Uchiha y en lo sucedido entre nosotros. La noche anterior, cuando llegué a casa, vi en diferido el partido Alemania-Italia. ¡Vaya partidazo de Italia! Estoy deseando refregarle por la cara a ese listillo la eliminación de su país.

Kiba aparece y nos vamos juntos a desayunar. Allí se nos unen Daichi y Kuro y charlamos divertidos, mientras yo observo la puerta de la entrada a la espera de que Sasuke, el jefazo, el hombre que me invitó a cenar y me puso como una moto, aparezca. Pero no lo hace. Eso me desilusiona, así que, en cuanto acabamos de desayunar, regresamos a nuestros puestos de trabajo.

Al llegar al despacho, Kiba se marcha a administración. Tiene que solucionar algo que el señor Uchiha le pidió el día anterior.

Dispuesta a enfrentarme a un nuevo día, enciendo mi ordenador cuando suena mi teléfono. Es de recepción para indicarme que un joven con un ramo de flores pregunta por mí. ¡¿Flores?! Nerviosa, me levanto de mi silla. Nunca nadie me ha mandado flores y tengo clarísimo de quién son: Uchiha.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora veo que se abren las puertas del ascensor y un joven con una gorra roja y un precioso ramo mira la numeración de los despachos. Pero, al darse cuenta de que lo estoy mirando, aprieta el paso.

— ¿Es usted la señorita Haruno? —pregunta al llegar frente a mí.

Quiero gritar: «¡Sí! ¡Diosssssssssss…!».

El ramo es espectacular. Rosas amarillas preciosas. ¡Divinas!

El joven de la gorra roja me mira y, finalmente, asiento a su pregunta. Me tiende el ramo y dice:

—Firme aquí y, por favor, entréguele este ramo a la señora Mónica Sánchez.

La mandíbula se me cae al suelo.

¿¡Es para mí jefa!?

Mi gozo en un pozo. Mis breves segundos de felicidad por creerme alguien especial se han borrado de un plumazo. Pero sin querer dar a entender mi decepción cojo el ramo, lo miro y casi lloro. Hubiera sido tan bonito que hubiera sido para mí…

Dejo el ramo sobre mi mesa y firmo el papel que el chico me tiende. Una vez se va el mensajero, llevo las preciosas flores hasta el despacho de mi jefa. Las dejo encima de su mesa y me doy la vuelta para marcharme. Pero entonces siento que me puede la curiosidad, así que me giro, busco entre las flores la tarjeta. La abro y leo: «Mónica, la próxima vez, ¿repetimos? Sasuke Uchiha».

Leer eso me pone furiosa. ¿Cómo que «repetimos»?

¡Por Dios! Pero si parece el anuncio de las Natillas: «¿Repetimos?».

Rápidamente dejo la notita en su sitio y salgo del despacho. Mi humor ahora es negro. Espero que nadie me tosa en las próximas horas o lo va a pagar muy caro. Me conozco y soy una mala arpía cuando me enfado.

Sin poder quitarme ese « ¿Repetimos?» de la cabeza, comienzo a teclear un informe en mi ordenador, cuando aparece mi jefa.

—Buenos días, Sakura. Pasa a mi despacho —me dice, sin mirarme. ¡No! Ahora no. Pero me levanto y la sigo.

Cuando entro y cierro la puerta ella ve el ramo de flores. Lo coge. Saca la tarjeta y la veo sonreír. ¡Será imbécil! Me pica el cuello. Jodido sarpullido.

—He hablado con Roberto, de personal —me dice.

¡Ay, madre! ¿Me va a despedir?

—Va a haber cambios en la empresa. Ayer tuve una reunión muy interesante con el señor Uchiha y van a cambiar algunas cosas en muchas de las delegaciones españolas.

Escuchar que tuvo una reunión interesante me molesta. Pero entonces, suena el teléfono y lo cojo rápidamente.

—Buenos días. Despacho de la señora Mónica Sánchez. Le atiende su secretaria, la señorita Haruno. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

—Buenos días, señorita Haruno—¡Es Sasuke!—. ¿Me podría pasar con su jefa?

Con el corazón a mil por hora, consigo balbucear:

—Un momento, por favor.

Ni que decir tiene que mi jefa, en cuanto le digo que es él, aplaude, no sólo con las manos, y me indica que salga del despacho. Aunque antes de salir la oigo decir:

—Holaaaaaaaaaaa. ¿Llegaste bien a tu hotel anoche?

¿Anoche? ¡¿Anoche?! ¿Cómo que anoche?

Cierro la puerta.

Pero ¡si anoche estuvo conmigo!

Entonces, rápidamente, mi prodigiosa mente imagina lo que ocurrió. Ella era la mujer con la que hablaba en el coche. Me dejó en casa y se fue con ella. ¿Volvería al Moroccio?

Cada segundo que pasa estoy más enfadada. Pero ¿por qué? El señor Uchiha y yo no tenemos nada. Sólo cenamos, me metió mano por encima de la ropa y presenciamos juntos un espectáculo sexual. ¿Eso me da derecho a estar enfadada?

Regreso a mi silla y vuelvo a teclear en el ordenador. Tengo que trabajar. No quiero pensar. En ocasiones, pensar no es bueno, y ésta es una de esas ocasiones. A la una, mi jefa sale del despacho y, tras una mirada con Kiba, él se levanta y se marchan juntos. Sé lo que van a hacer. Fornicarán como conejos durante las dos horas para comer, vete a saber dónde.

Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. Me centro en mi trabajo.

Estoy tan cabreada que me pongo a hacerlo con mucho ímpetu y me quito de encima un montón de papeleo. Sobre las dos y media llega Óscar, uno de los vigilantes jurado que hay en la puerta de la empresa.

—Esto lo ha dejado para ti el chófer del señor Uchiha—dice, entregándome un sobre.

Boquiabierta, miro el sobre cerrado con mi nombre escrito. Asiento a Óscar, y éste se va. Me quedo un rato observando el sobre y, sin saber por qué, abro un cajón y lo guardo en él. No pienso abrirlo hasta el lunes. Es viernes. Tengo jornada continua y salgo a las tres.

El teléfono suena. Lo cojo y, tras soltar toda la parafernalia de siempre, escucho al otro lado:

— ¿Has abierto el paquete que te he enviado?

¡Uchiha! No respondo y él añade:

—Te oigo respirar. Contesta.

Por mi mente pasa decirle mil cosas. La primera: «¡Mandón!». La segunda es peor. —Señor Uchiha , me acaba de llegar y he decidido dejarlo para el lunes —respondo finalmente.

—Es un regalo para ti.

—No quiero ningún regalo suyo —murmuro con un hilo de voz, sorprendida por sus palabras.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no.

— ¡Ah! Señorita Haruno, esa contestación no me vale. Ábralo por favor.

—No —insisto.

Lo oigo resoplar… Lo estoy enfadando.

—Por favor, ábrelo.

— ¿Y por qué tengo que abrirlo?

—Sakura, porque es un regalo que he comprado pensando en ti.

Vaya… ¿Vuelvo a ser Sakura?

Y como soy una blanda, una tonta y además una curiosa de remate, al final abro el cajón, saco el sobre y tras rasgarlo miro en su interior.

— ¿Qué es esto?

Lo oigo reír.

—Dijiste que estabas dispuesta a todo.

— ¿Eh? Bueno… yo…

—Te gustarán, pequeña, te lo aseguro —me interrumpe—. Uno es para casa y otro para que lo lleves en el bolso y lo puedas utilizar en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento.

Al escuchar el tono de su voz al decir «en cualquier momento», se me corta la respiración. ¡Dios, ya estamos otra vez!

—Estaré en tu casa a las seis —afirma antes de que yo pueda contestarle—. Te enseñaré para qué sirven.

—No, no estaré. Voy al gimnasio.

—A las seis.

La comunicación se corta y yo me quedo con cara de tonta.

Mientras oigo el pitido de la línea al otro lado del teléfono, deseo soltar por mi boca cientos de improperios. Pero sólo los escucharía yo. Él ya no está.

Enfadada, cuelgo el teléfono. Miro de nuevo dentro del sobre y leo «Vibrador Fairy. Estrella en Japón». En ese momento, mi cuerpo reacciona y resoplo. Finalmente lo guardo en el bolso y apoyo los codos en la mesa y mi cabeza entre mis manos.

—Debo parar esto —digo en voz baja—. Pero ¡ya!

Cuando llego a casa, mi Curro me recibe. Es un encanto. Leo la nota en que mi hermana me explica que le ha dado la medicación y sonrío. Qué mona es.

Tras quitarme la ropa me pongo algo más cómodo y me preparo algo de comer.

Cocino unos ricos macarrones a la carbonara, me lleno el plato y me siento en el sofá a ver la tele mientras los devoro.

Cuando acabo con todo el plato, me recuesto en el sofá y, sin darme cuenta, me sumerjo en un sueño profundo hasta que un sonido estridente me despierta de repente. Adormilada, me levanto y el pitido vuelve a sonar. Es el telefonillo.

—¿Quién es? —pregunto, frotándome los ojos.

—Sakura. Soy Sasuke.

Entonces, me despierto rápidamente. Miro el reloj. Las seis en punto. ¡Por favor! Pero ¿cuánto he dormido? Me pongo nerviosa. Mi casa está hecha un desastre. El plato con los restos de la comida sobre la mesa, la cocina empantanada y yo tengo una pinta horrible.

—Sakura, ¿me abres? —insiste.

Quiero decirle que no. Pero no me atrevo y, tras resoplar, aprieto el botón. Rápidamente cuelgo el telefonillo. Sé que tengo un minuto y medio más o menos hasta que suene el timbre de la puerta de mi casa. Como Speedy González salto por encima del sillón. No me dejo los dientes en la mesa de milagro. Cojo el plato. Salto de nuevo el sillón. Llego a la cocina y, antes de que pueda hacer un movimiento más, oigo el timbre de mi puerta. Dejo el plato. Le echo agua para que no se vean los restos.

¡Oh, Dios, está todo sin fregar!

El timbre vuelve a sonar. Me miro en el espejo. Tengo el pelo enmarañado. Lo arreglo como puedo y corro a abrir la puerta.

Cuando abro, jadeo por las carreras que me he metido y me sorprendo al ver a Sasuke vestido con un vaquero y una camisa oscura. Está guapísimo. Siento cómo su mirada me recorre y pregunta:

— ¿Estabas corriendo?

Como si fuera tonta, me apoyo en la puerta. Menudas carreras me acabo de meter.

Él me mira de arriba abajo. Estoy a punto de gritarle: «¡Ya lo sé! Estoy horrible». Pero me sorprende cuando me dice:

—Me encantan tus zapatillas.

Me pongo roja como un tomate al mirar mis zapatillas de Bob Esponja que mi sobrina me regaló. Sasuke entra sin que yo lo invite. Curro se acerca. Para ser un gato es muy sociable. Sasuke se agacha y lo acaricia. A partir de ese momento Curro se convierte en su aliado.

Cierro la puerta y me apoyo en ella. Curro es tan maravilloso que no puedo dejar de sonreír. Sasuke me mira, se levanta y me entrega una botella.

—Toma, preciosa. Ábrela, ponla en una cubitera con bastante hielo y coge dos copas.

Asiento sin rechistar. Ya está dando órdenes.

Al llegar a la cocina, saco la cubitera que me regaló mi padre, echo hielo en ella, abro la botella y, al meterla en el hielo, me fijo con curiosidad en las pegatinas rosas y leo «Moët Chandon Rosado».

—Dijiste que te gustaba la fresa —escucho mientras siento cómo me pasa la mano por la cintura para acercarme a él—. En el aroma de ese champán domina el aroma de fresas silvestres. Te gustará.

Extasiada por su cercanía, cierro los ojos y asiento. Me pone como una moto. De pronto, me da la vuelta y quedo apoyada entre el frigorífico y él. Mi respiración se agita. Él me mira. Yo lo miro y entonces hace eso que tanto me gusta. Se agacha, acerca su lengua a mi labio superior y lo repasa.

¡Dios, qué bien sabe!

Abro mi boca a la espera de que ahora me repase el labio de abajo, pero no. Me equivoco. Me levanta entre sus brazos para tenerme a su altura y luego mete su lengua directamente en mi boca con una pasión voraz.

Incapaz de seguir colgada como un chorizo, enrosco mis piernas en su cintura y, cuando él pega su entrepierna en el centro de mi deseo, me derrito. Sentir su excitación dura y caliente sobre mí me hace querer desnudarlo. Pero entonces separa su boca de la mía y me pregunta:

—¿Dónde está lo que te he regalado hoy?

Vuelvo a ponerme colorada.

¿Este hombre sólo piensa en sexo? Vale, yo también. Sin embargo, incapaz de no responder a sus inquisidores ojos, respondo:

—Allí.

Sin soltarme, mira en la dirección que le he dicho. Camina hacia allí conmigo enlazada a su cuerpo y me suelta. Abre el sobre, saca lo que hay en él y rompe el plástico del embalaje, primero de una cosa y luego de la otra. Mientras lo hace, no me quita ojo y eso que respira con más intensidad. Me agita.

—Coge el champán y las copas.

Lo hago. Este tío va al grano. Cuando acaba de sacar los artilugios de su embalaje camina hacia la cocina y los mete bajo el grifo. Luego, los seca con una servilleta de papel y vuelve de nuevo hacia mí y me coge de la mano.

—Llévame a tu habitación —me dice.

Dispuesta a llevarlo hasta el mismísimo cielo en mis brazos si fuera necesario, lo conduzco por el pasillo hasta llegar ante la puerta de mi habitación. La abro y ante nosotros queda expuesta mi bonita cama blanca comprada en Ikea. Entramos y me suelta la mano.

Dejo el champán y las dos copas sobre la mesilla, mientras él se sienta en la cama.

—Desnúdate.

Su orden me hace salir del limbo de fresas y burbujitas en el que él me había sumergido y, todavía excitada, protesto:

—No.

Sin apartar su mirada de mí, repite sin cambiar su gesto:

—Desnúdate.

Chamuscada en el horno de emociones en el que me encuentro, niego con la cabeza. Él asiente. Se levanta con cara de mala leche. Tira los artilugios que lleva en su mano sobre la cama.

—Perfecto, señorita Haruno.

¡Buenoooo!

¿Volvemos a las andadas?

Al verlo pasar por mi lado, reacciono y lo agarro por el brazo. Tiro de él con fuerza.

—¿Perfecto qué, señor Uchiha? —le pregunto, envalentonada.

Con gesto altivo, mira mi mano en su brazo. Entonces, lo suelto. —Cuando quiera comportarse como una mujer y no como una niña, llámeme.

Eso me enciende.

Me fastidia.

¿Quién se ha creído ese presuntuoso?

Yo soy una mujer. Una mujer independiente que sabe lo que quiere. Por ello respondo en los mismos términos:

—¡Perfecto!

Aquella contestación lo desconcierta. Lo veo en sus ojos y en su mirada.

—¿Perfecto qué, señorita Haruno?

Sin cambiar mi semblante serio, lo miro e intento no desmayarme por la tensión que acumulo en mi cuerpo.

—Cuando quiera comportarse como un hombre y no creerse un ser todopoderoso al que no se le puede negar nada, quizá lo llame.

¿He dicho «quizá lo llame»? Madre mía, pero ¿qué es eso de «quizá»?

Deseo a aquel hombre.

Deseo desnudarme.

Deseo que se desnude.

Deseo tenerlo entre mis piernas y voy yo y le suelto: «Quizá lo llame».

Una tensión endemoniada se cierne entre los dos. Ninguno parece querer dar su brazo a torcer, cuando mi mano busca la de él y éste, sorprendiéndome, la agarra. Lentamente y con cara de mala leche, se acerca a mí y me besa. Me pone su gesto serio.

¡Vaya, me encanta!

Me succiona los labios con deleite y yo le respondo poniéndome de puntillas. De nuevo se separa y se sienta en la cama. No hablamos. Sólo nos miramos. Me quito las zapatillas de Bob Esponja. Sin pestañear, le sigue el pantalón corto que llevo y a continuación la camiseta. Me quedo ante él en ropa interior. Al ver que él respira con profundidad, me siento poderosa. Eso me gusta. Me excita. Nunca he hecho una cosa así con un desconocido, pero descubro que me encanta.

Instintivamente me acerco a él. Lo tiento. Veo que cierra los ojos y acerca su nariz a mis braguitas. Doy un paso atrás y noto que se mosquea. Sonrío con malicia y él me imita.

Con una sensualidad que yo no sabía que tenía, me bajo un tirante del sujetador, luego el otro y vuelvo a acercarme a él. Esta vez me agarra con fuerza por las nalgas y ya no puedo escapar. Vuelve a acercar su nariz a mis braguitas y me estremezco cuando siento su aliento y un dulce mordisco en mi depilado monte de Venus.

Sin hablar, levanta la cabeza y con una mano me saca del sujetador el pecho derecho. Me acerca más a él y se mete el pezón en su boca con un gesto posesivo. ¡Dios! Estoy tan excitada que voy a gritar. Juguetea con mi pecho mientras yo le revuelvo el pelo y lo aprieto contra mí. Vuelvo a sentirme poderosa. Sensual. Voluptuosa. Me miro en los espejos de mi armario y la imagen es, como poco, intrigante. Morbosa. Cuando creo que voy a explotar, me separa de él y, sin necesidad de que diga nada, sé lo que quiere. Me quito el sujetador y las bragas y quedo totalmente desnuda ante él. Durante unos segundos veo cómo me recorre con su mirada hasta que dice:

—Eres preciosa.

Oír su ronca voz cargada de erotismo me hace sonreír y, cuando él me tiende la mano, yo se la acepto. Se levanta. Me besa y siento sus poderosas manos por todo mi cuerpo. Me deleito. Me tumba en la cama y me siento pequeña. Pequeñita. Sasuke Uchiha me mira altivo y un gemido sale de mi interior en el momento en que él me coge de las piernas y me las separa.

—Tranquila, Sakura, lo deseas.

Se quita la camisa y vuelvo a gemir. Aquel hombre es impresionante con su sensual torso. Aún con los pantalones puestos se pone a cuatro patas sobre mí y coge uno de los artilugios que me ha regalado.

—Cuando un hombre regala a una mujer un aparatito de éstos —murmura, mientras me lo enseña—, es porque quiere jugar con ella y hacerla vibrar. Desea que se deshaga entre sus manos y disfrutar plenamente de sus orgasmos, de su cuerpo y de toda ella. Nunca lo olvides. —Como siempre, asiento como una tonta y él prosigue—: Esto es un vibrador para tu clítoris. Ahora cierra los ojos y abre las piernas para mí —susurra—. Te aseguro que tendrás un maravilloso orgasmo.

No me muevo.

Estoy asustada.

Nunca he utilizado un vibrador para el clítoris y oír lo que él me dice me avergüenza, pero me excita. Sasuke ve la indecisión en mis ojos. Pasa su mano delicadamente por mi barbilla y me besa. Cuando se separa de mí pregunta:

—Sakura, ¿te fías de mí?

Lo miro durante unos segundos. Es mi jefe. ¿Debo fiarme de él?

Tengo miedo a lo desconocido. ¡No lo conozco! Ni sé lo que me va a hacer.

Pero estoy tan excitada que, finalmente, vuelvo a asentir. Me besa e, instantes después, desaparece de mi vista. Siento cómo se acomoda entre mis piernas mientras yo miro el techo y me muerdo los labios. Estoy muy nerviosa. Nunca he estado tan expuesta a un hombre. Mis relaciones hasta ese momento han sido de lo más normales y ahora, de repente, me encuentro desnuda en mi habitación, tumbada en la cama y abierta de piernas para un desconocido que encima ¡es mi jefe!

—Me encanta que estés totalmente depilada —susurra.

Me besa la cara interna de los muslos mientras con delicadeza me acaricia las piernas. Tiemblo. Luego me las dobla y cierro los ojos para no observar la imagen grotesca que debo dar. Entonces siento sus dedos por mi vagina. Eso vuelve a estremecerme y, cuando su caliente boca se posa en ella, doy un salto. Sasuke comienza a mover su lengua como cuando lo hace sobre mi boca. Primero un lengüetazo, después otro y mis piernas, inconscientemente, se abren más. Su lengua va a mi clítoris. Lo rodea. Lo estimula y, en el momento en que se hincha, lo coge con los labios y tira de él. Jadeo.

Escucho un runrún. Un extraño ruido que pronto identifico como el vibrador. Sasuke lo pasa por la cara interna de mis muslos y tiemblo de excitación. Y, cuando lo pasa por mis labios vaginales, un electrizante gemido me hace abrir los ojos.

—Pequeña, te gustará —lo oigo decirme.

Y tiene razón.

¡Me gusta!

Esa vibración, acompañada del morbo del momento, me enloquece. Con cuidado abre los pliegues de mi sexo y coloca aquel aparato sobre mi bultito, sobre mi clítoris. Me muevo. Es electrizante. Segundos después, lo retira y siento su lengua succionarme con avidez. Pocos después, su boca se retira y vuelvo a sentir la vibración. Esta vez no encima de mi clítoris, sino al lado. De pronto, un calor enorme comienza a subirme del estómago hacia arriba. Siento que voy a estallar de placer, cuando me doy cuenta de que la vibración ha subido de potencia. Ahora es más fuerte, más devastadora. Más intensa. El calor se concentra en mi cara y en mi sien. Respiro agitadamente. Nunca había sentido ese calor. Nunca me había sentido así. Me siento como una flor a punto de abrirse al mundo.

¡Voy a explotar!

Y cuando no puedo más, un gemido incontrolable sale de mi boca. Cierro las piernas y me arqueo, convulsionándome, mientras él retira el vibrador de mi clítoris. Durante unos segundos boqueo como un pez.

¿Qué ha pasado?

Al sentir que él se tumba sobre mí y toma mi boca resurjo de mis cenizas y lo beso.

Lo deseo. Le devoro la boca en busca de más.

—Pídeme lo que quieras —escucho que me dice mientras me sigue besando.

Su voz, su tono al decir aquella insinuante frase me excita aún más. Le tomo la palabra y toco su cinturón.

—Necesito tenerte dentro ¡ya!

Mi petición parece convertirse en su urgencia.

— ¿Tomas algún tipo de anticonceptivo? —pregunta.

—Sí. La píldora.

—Aun así —murmura—, me pondré preservativo.

Rápidamente se quita los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Se queda totalmente desnudo ante mí y me estremezco de placer. Sasuke es impresionante. Fuerte y varonil. Su pene escandalosamente duro y erecto está preparado para mí. Alargo mi mano y lo toco.

Suave. Él cierra los ojos.

—Para un segundo o no podré darte lo que quieres.

Obediente, le hago caso mientras veo que rasga con los dientes el envoltorio de un preservativo. Se lo coloca con celeridad y se tumba sobre mí sin hablar. Me coloca las piernas sobre sus hombros y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos me penetra lentamente hasta el fondo.

—Así, pequeña, así. Ábrete para mí.

Inmóvil bajo su peso, le permito entrar en mi interior.

¡Oh, sí, me gusta!

Su pene duro y rígido me enloquece y siento cómo busca refugio con desesperación dentro de mí. Me ensarta hasta el fondo y yo jadeo cuando bambolea las caderas.

— ¿Te gusta así?

Asiento. Pero él exige que le hable y para hasta que respondo:

—Sí.

— ¿Quieres que continúe?

Deseosa de más, estiro mis manos, agarro su culo y lo lanzo hacia mí. Sus ojos brillan, lo veo sonreír y yo me arqueo de placer. Sasuke es poderoso y posesivo. Su mirada, su cuerpo, su virilidad pueden conmigo y cuando comienza una serie de rápidas envestidas y siento su mirada ardiente me corro de placer. Instantes después me baja las piernas de sus hombros y me las pone a ambos lados de sus piernas. El juego continúa. Coge mis caderas con sus fuertes manos.

—Mírame, pequeña.

Abro los ojos y lo miro. Es un dios y yo me siento una simple mortal entre sus manos.

—Quiero que me mires siempre, ¿entendido?

No puedo evitar volver a asentir como una boba y no le quito el ojo de encima mientras, enardecida de nuevo, veo cómo se hunde una y otra vez en mi interior. Ver su expresión y su fuerza me enloquece. Abro mis piernas todo lo que puedo para darle más cabida y noto cómo mi útero se contrae. Tras varios envites que me rompen por dentro y me revuelven por completo, Sasuke cierra los ojos y se corre tras un gruñido sexy, mientras me aprieta contra él. Finalmente cae sobre mí.

**_Continuara…_**


	5. Capitulo lV

Desnuda y con su duro cuerpo sobre el mío, intento recuperar el control de mi respiración. Lo ocurrido ha sido ¡fantástico! Le acaricio la cabeza, que reposa sobre mi cuerpo, con mimo y aspiro su perfume. Es varonil y me gusta. Noto su boca sobre mi pecho y eso también me gusta. No quiero moverme. No quiero que él se mueva. Quiero disfrutar de ese momento un segundo más. Pero entonces, él rueda hacia el lado derecho de la cama y me mira.

—¿Todo bien, Sakura?

Digo que sí con la cabeza. Él sonríe.

Instantes después veo que se levanta y se marcha de la habitación. Oigo la ducha. Deseo ducharme con él pero no me ha invitado. Me siento en la cama sudorosa y veo en mi reloj digital que son las siete y media.

¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado jugando?

Minutos después aparece desnudo y mojado. ¡Apetecible! Me sorprendo al darme cuenta de que coge los boxer y se los pone.

—Anoche perdisteis el partido de fútbol contra Italia. ¡Lo siento! Os mandaron a casita.

Sasuke me mira y añade:

—Sabemos perder, te lo dije. Otra vez será.

Sigue vistiéndose sin inmutarse por lo que le acabo de decir.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunto.

—Vestirme.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo un compromiso —responde escuetamente.

¿Un compromiso? ¿Se va y me deja así?

Irritada por su falta de tacto, tras lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros, me pongo la camiseta y las bragas.

—¿Vas a repetir con mi jefa? —le suelto, incapaz de morderme la lengua.

Eso lo sorprende.

¡Ay, Dios! Pero ¿qué he dicho?

Sin mover un solo músculo de su cara se acerca a mí, vestido únicamente con los boxer.

—Sabía que eras curiosa, pero no tanto como para leer las tarjetas que no son para ti —me dice, escrutándome con su mirada.

Eso me avergüenza. Acabo de dejar constancia de que soy una fisgona. Pero sigo mostrándome incapaz de contener mi lengua.

—Lo que tú pienses me da igual —le digo.

—No debería darte igual, pequeña. Soy tu jefe.

Con un descaro increíble, lo miro, me encojo de hombros y respondo:

—Pues me lo da, seas mi jefe o no.

Me levanto de la cama y camino hacia la cocina.

Quiero agua, ¡agua! No champán con olor a fresas. Cuando me vuelvo está detrás de mí.

—¿Qué haces que no te vistes y te vas? —le pregunto sin inmutarme y levantando una ceja. No responde. Sólo me mira, desafiante, con los ojos entornados.

Furiosa lo empujo y salgo de la cocina.

Camino de vuelta a mi habitación y siento que viene detrás de mí.

—Vístete y vete de mi casa —le grito, volviéndome hacia él—. ¡Fuera!

—Sakura… —oigo que me dice en voz baja.

—¡Ni Sakura, ni leches! Quiero que te vayas de mi casa. Pero, vamos a ver: ¿para qué has venido?

Me mira con un gesto que me impulsa a partirle la cara. Me contengo. Es mi jefe.

—Vine a lo que tú ya sabes.

—¡¿Sexo?!

—Sí. Quedé en que te enseñaría a utilizar el vibrador.

Dice eso y se queda tan pancho. ¡Flipante!

—Pero ¿es que me crees tan tonta como para no saber cómo se utiliza? —vuelvo a gritarle, presa de los nervios.

—No, Sakura—comenta con aire distraído, mientras me sonríe—. Simplemente quería ser el primero en hacerlo.

—¿El primero?

—Sí, el primero. Porque estoy convencido de que a partir de hoy lo utilizarás muchas veces, mientras piensas en mí.

Esa seguridad chulesca me mata y, torciendo el gesto, replico, dispuesta a todo:

—Pero ¡serás creído! ¡Presumido! ¡Vanidoso y pretencioso! ¿Tú quién te crees que eres? ¿El ombligo del mundo y el hombre más irresistible de la Tierra?

Con una tranquilidad que me desconcierta, responde mientras se pone el pantalón:

—No, Sakura. No me creo nada de eso. Pero he sido el primero que ha jugado con un vibrador en tu cuerpo. Eso, te guste o no, nunca lo podrás obviar. Y aunque en un futuro juegues sola o con otros hombres, siempre… sabrás que yo fui el primero.

Escucharlo decir aquello me excita.

Me calienta.

¿Qué me pasa con ese hombre?

Pero no estoy dispuesta a caer en su influjo.

—Vale, habrás sido el primero. Pero la vida es muy larga y te aseguro que no serás el único. El sexo es algo estupendo en esta vida y siempre lo he disfrutado con quien he querido, cuando he querido y como he querido. Y tiene razón, señor Uchiha. Le tengo que dar las gracias por algo. Gracias por no regalarme unas insulsas rosas y regalarme un vibrador que estoy segura que me resultará de gran ayuda cuando esté practicando sexo con otros hombres. Gracias por alegrar mi vida sexual.

Lo oigo resoplar. Bien. Lo estoy cabreando.

—Un consejo —me replica, contra todo pronóstico—. Lleva el otro vibrador que te he regalado siempre en el bolso. Tiene forma de barra de labios y reúne toda la discreción para que nadie, excepto tú, sepa lo que es. Estoy seguro de que te será de gran utilidad y que encontrarás sitios discretos para utilizarlo sola o en compañía.

Eso me descoloca. Esperaba que me mandara a freír espárragos, no aquello.

Malhumorada, me dispongo a sacar a la arpía mal hablada que hay en mí, cuando me coge por la cintura y me atrae hacia él. Lo miro y, por un momento, me siento tentada a subir la rodilla y darle donde más le duele. Pero no. No puedo hacer eso. Es el señor Uchiha y me gusta mucho. Entonces, me coge de la barbilla y me hace mirarlo a los ojos. Y antes de que pueda hacer o decir nada, saca su lengua y me la pasa por el labio superior. Después me succiona el inferior y cuando siento la dureza de su pene contra mí, murmura:

—¿Quieres que te folle?

Quiero decirle que no.

Quiero que se vaya de mi casa.

¡Lo odio por cómo me utiliza!

Pero mi cuerpo no responde. Se niega a hacerme caso. Sólo puedo seguir mirándolo mientras un deseo inmenso crece con fuerza en mi interior y yo ya no me reconozco. ¿Qué me pasa?

—Sakura, responde —exige.

Convencida de que sólo puedo contestar que sí, asiento y él, sin miramientos, me da la vuelta entre sus brazos. Me hace caminar ante él hasta el aparador de mi habitación. Me planta las manos en él y me inclina hacia adelante. Después me arranca las bragas de un tirón y yo gimo. No puedo moverme mientras siento que saca la cartera de su pantalón y, de su interior, un preservativo. Se quita el pantalón y los boxer con una mano, mientras con la otra me masajea las nalgas. Cierro los ojos, mientras imagino que se pone el preservativo. No sé qué estoy haciendo. Sólo sé que estoy a su merced, dispuesta a que haga lo que quiera conmigo.

—Separa las piernas —susurra en mi oído.

Mis piernas tienen vida propia y hacen lo que él pide mientras me acaricia el trasero con una mano y con la otra se enreda mi pelo para tenerme bien sujeta.

—Sí, pequeña, así.

Y, sin más, con una fuerte embestida me penetra y oigo un ahogado gemido en mi cuello. Eso me aviva. Luego, me da un azotito exigente. ¡Me gusta!

Me agarro al aparador y siento que las piernas me flojean. Él debe notar mi debilidad porque me agarra por la cintura con las dos manos de modo posesivo y comienza

a bombear su erecto pene con una intensidad increíble dentro y fuera de mí. Una y otra vez.

Una y otra vez.

En aquella posición y sin tacones, me siento pequeña ante él, es más, me siento como una muñeca a la que mueven en busca de placer. De pronto, las embestidas paran de ritmo y su mano abandona mi cadera y baja hasta mi vagina. Mete los dedos en mi hendidura y me busca el clítoris. Eso me hace jadear.

—Otro día —me dice—, te follaré mientras te masturbo con lo que te he regalado.

Le digo que sí. Quiero que lo haga.

Quiero que lo haga ya. No quiero que se vaya. Quiero… quiero…

Sus embestidas se hacen cada segundo más lentas y yo me muevo nerviosa, incitándolo a que suba el ritmo. Él lo sabe. Lo intuye y pregunta cerca de mi oreja con su voz ronca.

—¿Más?

—Sí… sí… Quiero más.

Una nueva embestida hasta el fondo. Jadeo por el placer.

—¿Qué más quieres? —añade, mientras aprieta los dientes.

—Más.

Grito de placer ante su nueva penetración.

—Sé clara, pequeña. Estás húmeda y caliente. ¿Qué quieres?

Mi mente funciona a una velocidad desbordante. Sé lo que quiero, así que, sin importarme lo que piense de mí, suplico: —Quiero que me penetres fuerte. Quiero que…

Un grito escapa de mi boca al sentir cómo mis palabras lo avivan. Lo siento jadear. Lo vuelven loco. Sus embestidas fuertes y profundas comienzan de nuevo y yo me arqueo dispuesta a más y más, hasta que llega el clímax. Segundos después, él explota también y suelta un gemido de placer mientras me ensarta por última vez. Agotada y satisfecha, me agarro con fuerza al mueble. Lo siento apoyado en mi espalda y eso me reconforta.

Al cabo de un rato me incorporo y suspiro mientras me doy aire. Tengo calor. En esa ocasión soy yo la que se marcha directa a la ducha, donde disfruto en soledad de cómo el agua resbala por mi cuerpo.

Me demoro más de lo normal. Sólo espero que él no esté cuando salga. Sin embargo, cuando lo hago lo veo apaciblemente sentado en la cama con la copa de champán en la mano.

Mi gesto es un poema. Me doy cuenta de que mi ceño está fruncido y mi boca, tensa.

Lo miro. Me mira y, cuando veo que él va a decir algo, levanto la mano para interrumpirlo:

—Estoy cabreada. Y cuando estoy cabreada mejor que no hables. Por lo tanto, si no quieres que saque la Cruella de Vil que llevo dentro, coge tus cosas y márchate de mi casa.

Me toma de la mano.

—¡Suéltame!

—No. —Tira de mí hasta dejarme entre sus piernas—. ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

—No.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

—¿Vas a responder continuamente con monosílabos?

Lo carbonizo con la mirada.

Frunzo mis ojos y siseo con ganas de arrancarle aquella sonrisita de cabroncete de la boca:

—¿Qué parte de «Estoy cabreada» no has entendido?

Me suelta. Da un trago a su copa y, tras saborearla, susurra:

—¡Ah! Las españolas y vuestro maldito carácter. ¿Por qué seréis así?

Le voy a… Le voy a dar un guantazo.

Juro que como diga alguna perlita más le estampo la botella de etiqueta rosa en la cabeza, aunque sea mi jefe.

—De acuerdo, pequeña, me iré. Tengo una cita. Pero regresaré mañana a la una. Te invito a comer y, a cambio, tú me enseñarás algo de Madrid, ¿te parece?

Con un gesto serio que incluso el mismísimo Robert De Niro sería incapaz de poner, lo miró y gruño:

—No. No me parece. Que te enseñe Madrid otra española. Yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar contigo de turismo.

Y vuelve a hacerlo. Se acerca a mí, pone sus labios frente a mi boca, saca su lengua, recorre mi labio superior y añade:

—Mañana pasaré a buscarte a la una. No se hable más.

Abro la boca estupefacta y resoplo. Él sonríe.

Quiero mandarlo a que le den por donde amargan los pepinos, pero no puedo. El hipnotismo de sus ojos no me deja. Finalmente, mientras tira de mí en dirección a la puerta dice:

—Que pases una buena noche, Sakura. Y si me echas de menos, ya tienes con qué jugar.

Poco después se va de mi casa y yo me quedo como una imbécil mirando la puerta.

Estoy dormida como un tronco cuando oigo el sonido de la puerta de mi casa al abrirse. Salto de la cama ¿Qué hora es? Miro el reloj de mi mesilla. Las once y siete. Me tumbo de nuevo en la cama. No quiero saber quién es hasta que, de pronto, una pequeña bomba cae sobre mí y grita:

—¡Hola, titaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Mi sobrina Akira.

Maldigo en silencio, pero luego miro a la pequeña y la agarro para besarla con amor.

Adoro a mi sobrina. Pero cuando mis ojos se cruzan con los de mi hermana, mi mirada dice de todo menos bonita. Veinte minutos después y recién salida de la ducha, entro en el comedor en pijama. Mi hermana está preparando algo de desayuno mientras mi pequeña Akira, espachurra entre sus brazos al pobre Curro y ve los dibujos de la televisión.

Entro en la cocina, me siento en la encimera y pregunto:

—¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi casa un sábado a las once de la mañana?

Mi hermana me mira y pone un café ante mí.

—Me engaña —cuchichea.

Sorprendida por sus palabras, me dispongo a contestarle, pero ella baja la voz para que Akira no la oiga y prosigue:

—Acabo de descubrir que el sinvergüenza de mi marido ¡me engaña! Me paso media vida a régimen, yendo al gimnasio, cuidándome para estar siempre estupenda y ¡ese desgraciado me engaña! Pero no, esto no va a quedar así. Te juro que voy a contratar al mejor abogado que encuentre y le voy a sacar hasta los higadillos por cabrón. Te juro que…

Necesito un segundo. Tiempo muerto. Levanto la mano y pregunto:

—¿Por qué sabes que te engaña?

—Lo sé y punto.

—No me vale esa respuesta —insisto cuando la pequeña entra en la cocina.

—Mami, voy al baño.

Ino asiente y dice:

—Oye, no te olvides de limpiarte el petete con papel, ¿vale?

La pequeña desaparece de nuestra vista.

—Ayer, la madre de la amiguita de Akira —continúa—, me confesó que descubrió que su marido la engañaba cuando éste comenzó a comprarse él mismo la ropa.

Eso me deja patitiesa. No sé qué decir. Efectivamente, se dice que uno de los síntomas para desconfiar en un hombre es ése. Pero claro, tampoco se puede decir que eso sea una tónica general en todos. Y menos en mi cuñado. Que no, que no me lo imagino.

—Pero, Ino, eso no quiere decir nada mujer…

—Sí. Eso quiere decir mucho.

—¡Anda ya, exagerada!—río para quitarle importancia.

—De exagerada nada, cuchufleta. Me mira de forma extraña… como si quisiera decirme algo y… cuando hacemos el amor, él…

—No quiero saber más—la interrumpo. Pensar en mi cuñado en plan caliente no me apetece. Entonces, mi sobrina irrumpe en la cocina y pregunta:

—Tita… ¿por qué este pintalabios no pinta pero tiembla?

Al escuchar eso creo morir. Rápidamente miro a la pequeña y veo que trae en las manos el vibrador en forma de pintalabios que Sasuke me ha regalado. Salto de la encimera y se lo quito. Mi hermana, como está en su mundo, ni se entera. Menos mal. Me guardo el jodido pintalabios en el primer sitio que encuentro. En las bragas.

—Es un pintalabios de broma, pichurrina. ¿No lo has visto?

La pequeña suelta una risotada y yo me parto. Bendita inocencia. Mi hermana nos mira y mi sobrina dice:

—Tita, no te olvides de la fiesta del martes.

—No lo haré, cariño —murmuro, mientras le acaricio la cabeza con ternura.

Mi sobrina me mira con sus ojitos castaños, tuerce la boca y dice:

—He discutido otra vez con Hikari. Es tonta y no la pienso ajuntar en la vida.

Hikari es la mejor amiga de mi sobrina. Pero son tan diferentes que no paran de discutir, aunque luego no pueden vivir la una sin la otra. Yo soy su intermediaria.

—¿Por qué habéis discutido?

Akira resopla y pone sus ojitos en blanco.

—Porque le dejé una película y ella dice que es mentira —cuchichea—. Me llamó tonta y cosas peores y yo me enfadé. Pero ayer me trajo la película, me pidió perdón y yo no la perdoné.

Sonrío. Mi canija y sus grandes problemas.

—Akira, sabes que siempre te digo que cuando quieres a una persona hay que intentar solucionar los problemas, ¿no? ¿Tú quieres a Hikari?

—Sí.

—Y si te ha pedido perdón por su error, ¿por qué no la perdonas?

—Porque estoy enfadada con ella.

—Vale, entiendo tu enfado, pero ahora debes pensar si tu enfado es tan importante como para dejar de ser amiga de una persona a la que quieres y que encima te ha pedido disculpas. Piénsalo, ¿vale?

—De acuerdo, tita. Lo pensaré.

Segundos después la pequeña desaparece en el interior de mi piso.

—¿Se puede saber qué te has guardado en el pantalón? —pregunta Ino.

—Ya lo he dicho. Un pintalabios de broma —río al recordar que está dentro de mis bragas.

Convencida o no, acepta lo dicho y no pide más explicaciones. Eso me alegra.

Media hora después, tras haber despotricado todo lo habido y por haber contra mi cuñado, mi hermana y mi sobrina se van y me dejan tranquila en casa.

Miro el reloj. Las doce y cinco minutos.

Entonces recuerdo que Sasuke me vendrá a buscar y maldigo. No pienso salir con él.

Que salga con la que tuvo la cita anoche. Voy a mi habitación, cojo mi móvil y, sorprendida, me doy cuenta de que tengo un mensaje. Es de Sasuke.

«Recuerda. A la una paso a buscarte.»

Eso me enfurece.

Pero ¿quién se ha creído éste que es para ocupar mi tiempo? Le respondo:

«No pienso salir.»

Tras enviárselo, suspiro aliviada, pero mi alivio dura poco cuando el teléfono suena y leo: «Pequeña, no me hagas enfadar». ¿Que no lo haga enfadar?

Este tío es de todo, menos bonito. Y, antes de que le conteste, mi móvil pita de nuevo.

«Por tu bien, te espero a la una.»

Leer aquello me hace sonreír.

¡Será impertinente…! Así que decido responderle: «Por su bien, señor Uchiha, no venga. No estoy de humor».

Mi móvil inmediatamente pita de nuevo.

«Señorita Haruno, ¿quiere enfadarme?»

Boquiabierta, miro la pantalla y respondo: «Lo que quiero es que se olvide de mí».

Dejo el móvil sobre la encimera, pero suena de nuevo. Rápidamente lo cojo.

«Tienes dos opciones. La primera, enseñarme Madrid y disfrutar del día conmigo. Y la segunda enfadarme y soy tu JEFE. Tú decides.»

Me atraganto. Su abuso de autoridad me enardece pero me excita.

¿Seré imbécil?

Con las manos temblorosas, vuelvo a dejarlo sobre la encimera. No pienso contestarle. Pero el móvil pita de nuevo y yo, curiosa de mí, leo lo que pone: «Elige opción».

Enfadada, maldigo por lo bajo.

Me lo imagino sonriendo mientras escribe aquello. Eso me enfada aún más. Suelto el teléfono. No pienso contestar y tres segundos después vuelve a pitar. Leo: «Estoy esperando y mi paciencia no es infinita».

Desesperada, me acuerdo de todos sus antepasados. Y al final contesto: «A la una estaré preparada».

Espero su respuesta, pero no llega. Convencida de que me estoy metiendo en un juego al que no debería jugar, me preparo otro café y, cuando miro el reloj del microondas, veo que marca la una menos veinte. Sin tiempo que perder, corro por la casa.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

_¿Que les parecio? ¿Review?_


	6. Capitulo V

¿Qué me pongo?

Al final, me calzo unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra de los Guns'n'Roses que me regaló mi amiga Ana. Me sujeto el pelo en una coleta alta y a la una suena el telefonillo.

¡Qué puntual! Convencida de que es él, no contesto. Que vuelva a llamar. Diez segundos después lo hace. Sonrío. Descuelgo el telefonillo y pregunto distraída:

—¿Sí?

—Baja. Te espero.

¡Olé! Ni buenos días, ni nada.

¡Don Mandón ha regresado!

Tras besar a Curro en la cabeza, salgo de mi casa deseosa de que mi aspecto con vaqueros no le guste nada de nada y decida no salir conmigo. Pero me quedo a cuadros cuando llego a la calle y lo veo vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra junto a un impresionante Ferrari rojo que me deja patidifusa. ¡Si lo pilla mi padre!

La sonrisa vuelve a mi boca. ¡Me encanta!

—¿Es tuyo? —pregunto, acercándome hasta él.

Se encoge de hombros y no contesta.

Asumo que es alquilado y me enamoro a primera vista de aquella impresionante máquina. Lo acaricio con mimo mientras siento que él me mira.

—¿Me dejas conducirlo? —le pregunto.

—No.

—Venga, vaaaaaaaaaaaa —insisto—. No seas aguafiestas y déjame. Mi padre tiene un taller y te aseguro que sé hacerlo.

Sasuke me mira. Yo lo miro también.

Él resopla y yo sonrío. Finalmente niega con la cabeza.

—Enséñame Madrid y, si te portas bien, quizá luego te permita conducirlo. —Eso me emociona y prosigue—: Yo conduciré y tú me dirás dónde ir. Así que, ¿dónde vamos?

Me quedo pensando un rato, pero en seguida le contesto:

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a lo más guiri de Madrid? Plaza Mayor, Puerta del Sol,

Palacio Real, ¿lo conoces?

No responde, así que le doy unas indicaciones y nos sumergimos en el tráfico.

Mientras él conduce, disfruto del hecho de ir en un Ferrari. ¡Qué pasada! Subo la música de la radio. Me encanta esa canción de Juanes. Él la baja. Vuelvo a subirla. Él vuelve a bajarla.

—Vamos a ver, ¡que no escucho la canción! —protesto.

—¿Estás sorda?

—No… no estoy sorda, pero un poquito de vidilla a la música dentro de un coche no viene mal.

—¿Y también tienes que cantar?

Esa pregunta me pilla tan de sorpresa que respondo:

—¿Qué pasa? ¿que tú no cantas nunca?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

Tuerce el gesto mientras lo piensa… lo piensa… y lo piensa.

—Sinceramente, no lo sé —contesta, finalmente.

Sorprendida por aquello, lo miro y añado: —Pues la música es algo maravilloso en la vida. Mi madre siempre decía que la música amansa las fieras y que las letras de muchas canciones pueden ser tan significativas para el ser humano que incluso nos pueden ayudar a aclarar muchos sentimientos.

—Hablas de tu madre en pasado. ¿Por qué?

—Murió de cáncer hace unos años.

Sasuke toca mi mano.

—Lo siento, Sakura—murmura.

Le hago un gesto de comprensión con la cabeza, y, sin querer dejar de hablar de mi madre, añado:

—A ella le encantaba cantar y a mí me pasa igual.

—¿Y no te da vergüenza cantar delante de mí?

—No, ¿por qué? —respondo, encogiéndome de hombros.

—No lo sé, Sakura, quizá por pudor.

—¡Qué va! Soy una loca de la música y me paso el día canturreando. Por cierto, te lo recomiendo.

Vuelvo a subir la música y, demostrándole la poca vergüenza que tengo, muevo los hombros y canturreo:

_Tengo la camisa negra, porque negra tengo el alma. _

_ Yo por ti perdí la calma y casi pierdo hasta mi cama. _

_ Cama cama caman baby, te digo con disimulo. _

_ Que tengo la camisa negra y debajo tengo el difunto. _

Finalmente, veo que la comisura de sus labios se curva. Eso me proporciona seguridad y continúo canturreando, canción tras canción. Al llegar al centro de Madrid, metemos el coche en un parking subterráneo y lo miro con tristeza mientras nos alejamos de él. Sasuke se da cuenta de ello y se acerca a mi oído.

—Recuerda. Si eres buena, te dejaré conducirlo —susurra.

Mi gesto cambia y un aleteo de felicidad me cubre por completo cuando lo oigo reír.

¡Vaya! ¡Sabe reír! Tiene una risa muy bonita. Algo que no utiliza mucho, pero que las pocas veces que lo hace me encanta. Tras salir del parking, me coge de la mano con seguridad. Eso me sorprende y, como me agrada, no la retiro. Caminamos por la calle del

Carmen y desembocamos en la Puerta del Sol. Subimos por la calle Mayor y llegamos hasta la plaza Mayor. Veo que le maravilla todo lo que ve mientras continuamos nuestro camino hacia el Palacio Real. Cuando llegamos está cerrado y, como las tripas nos comienzan a rugir, le propongo comer en un restaurante italiano de unos amigos míos.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, mis amigos nos saludan encantados. Rápidamente nos acomodan en una mesita algo alejada del resto y, tras pedir los platos, nos traen algo de beber.

—¿Es buena la comida de aquí?

—La mejor. Giovanni y Pepa cocinan muy bien. Y te aseguro que todos los productos vienen directamente desde Milán.

Diez minutos después, lo comprueba él mismo al degustar una mozzarella de búfala con tomate que sabe a gloria.

—Muy rico.

Pincha un nuevo trozo y me lo ofrece. Yo lo acepto.

—¿Lo ves? —trago—. Te lo dije… Asiente. Pincha de nuevo y me vuelve a ofrecer. Vuelvo a aceptarlo y entro en su juego. Pincho yo y le ofrezco a él. Ambos comemos de la mano del otro sin importarnos lo que piensen a nuestro alrededor. Acabada la mozzarella, se limpia la boca con la servilleta y me mira.

—Tengo que hacerte una proposición —me dice.

—Mmmm… Conociéndote, seguro que será indecente.

Sonríe ante mi comentario. Me toca la punta de la nariz con su dedo y dice:

—Voy a estar en España durante un tiempo y después regresaré a Alemania. Me imagino que sabrás que mi padre murió hace tres semanas… Me quiero encargar de visitar todas las delegaciones que mi empresa tiene en España. Necesito saber la situación de las mismas, ya que quiero ampliar el negocio a otros países. Hasta el momento era mi padre quien se ocupaba de todo y… bueno… ahora el mando lo llevo yo.

—Siento lo de tu padre. Recuerdo haber oído…

—Escucha, Sakura —me interrumpe. No me deja profundizar en su vida—. Tengo varias reuniones en distintas ciudades españolas y me gustaría que me acompañaras. Sabes hablar y escribir perfectamente en alemán y necesito que, tras las reuniones, envíes varios documentos a mi sede en Alemania. El jueves tengo que estar en Barcelona y…

—No puedo. Tengo mucho trabajo y…

—Por tu trabajo no te preocupes. El jefe soy yo.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que deje todo y te acompañe en tus viajes? —le pregunto, boquiabierta.

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué no se lo pides a Kiba? Él era el secretario de tu padre.

—Te prefiero a ti. —Y al ver mi gesto añade—: Vendrías en calidad de secretaria.

Tus vacaciones se aplazarían hasta que regresáramos y después podrías cogerlas. Y, por supuesto, tus honorarios por este viaje serán los que tú marques.

—¡Ufff…! No me tientes con mis honorarios o me aprovecharé de ti.

Apoya los codos sobre la mesa. Junta las manos. Deja caer la barbilla sobre ellas y murmura:

—Aprovéchate de mí.

El labio me tiembla.

No quiero entender lo que él me está proponiendo. O al menos no quiero entenderlo como yo lo estoy entendiendo. Pero como soy incapaz de callar hasta debajo del agua, le pregunto:

—¿Me vas a pagar por estar conmigo?

Al decir aquello me mira fijamente y responde:

—Te voy a pagar por tu trabajo, Sakura. ¿Por quién me has tomado?

Nerviosa, el estómago se me cierra y vuelvo a preguntar. Esta vez en un susurro, para que nadie nos oiga:

—¿Y mi trabajo cuál se supone que será?

Sin inmutarse, clava sus impresionantes ojos en mí y aclara:

—Te lo acabo de explicar, pequeña. Serás mi secretaria. La persona que se ocupe de enviar a las oficinas centrales de Alemania todo lo que hablemos en esas reuniones.

Mi mente comienza a dar vueltas pero, antes de que pueda decir nada más, me coge de la mano.

—No te voy a negar que me atraes. Me excita sorprenderte y más aún oírte gemir.

Pero créeme que lo que te estoy proponiendo es totalmente decente. Eso me excita y me hace reír. De pronto, me siento como Demi Moore en la película Una proposición indecente.

—En los hoteles, ¿habitaciones separadas? —pregunto.

—Por supuesto. Ambos tendremos nuestro propio espacio. Tienes para pensarlo hasta el martes. Ese día necesito una respuesta o me buscaré a otra secretaria.

En ese momento llega Giovanni con una impresionante pizza cuatro estaciones y la coloca en el centro. Después se va. El olor a especias me abre el estómago y sonrío. Él me imita y a partir de ese momento no volvemos a mencionar la conversación. Se lo agradezco.

Tengo que pensarlo. Así que nos limitamos a disfrutar de una estupenda comida.

Tras salir del restaurante, Sasuke vuelve a cogerme de la mano con un gesto posesivo, y yo me dejo llevar. Cada vez me gustan más las sensaciones que me provoca, a pesar de que estoy algo desconcertada por su proposición.

Una parte de mí quiere rechazarla, pero otra parte quiere aceptarla. Me gusta Sasuke. Me gustan sus besos. Me gusta cómo me toca y sus juegos. Caminamos en busca de la sombra por los jardines del Palacio Real mientras hablamos de mil cosas, aunque de ninguna en profundidad.

—¿Te apetece venir a mi hotel? —me pregunta de repente.

—¿Ahora?

Me mira. Recorre mi cuerpo con lujuria y susurra con voz ronca:

—Sí. Ahora. Estoy alojado en el hotel Villa Magna.

El estómago se me contrae. Ir a una habitación con Sasuke supone ¡lo que supone! Sexo… sexo… y sexo. Y, tras mirarlo unos segundos, le digo que sí con la cabeza, convencida de que es eso lo que quiero con él. Sexo. Caminamos de la mano hasta el parking.

—¿Me dejarás conducir?

Me mira con sus inquietantes ojos negros y acerca su boca a mi oído.

—¿Has sido buena?

—Buenísima.

—¿Y vas a volver a cantar?

—Con toda seguridad.

Lo oigo reír, pero no contesta. Cuando llegamos al parking y paga el ticket, vuelve a mirarme y me entrega las llaves.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, pequeña.

Emocionada, doy un salto a lo Rocky Balboa que vuelve a hacerlo sonreír. Me pongo de puntillas y lo beso en los labios. Esta vez soy yo quien le agarra de la mano y tira de él en busca del Ferrari.

—¡Uooooooooo! —grito, emocionada.

Sasuke se monta y se pone el cinturón.

—Bien, Sakura —me dice—. Todo tuyo.

Dicho y hecho.

Arranco el motor y pongo la radio. En seguida, la música de Maroon 5 llena el interior del vehículo y, antes de que él toque el volumen, lo miro y murmuro:

—Ni se te ocurra bajarlo.

Pone los ojos en blanco, pero sonríe. Está de buen humor. Salimos del parking y me siento como si fuera una guerrera amazónica con aquel impresionante coche entre mis manos. Sé dónde está el hotel Villa Magna, pero antes decido darme una vueltecita por la M-30. Sasuke no habla, simplemente me observa y aguanta estoicamente el volumen de la radio y mis cánticos. Media hora después, cuando me doy por satisfecha, aminoro la marcha y salgo de la M-30 para dirigirme al hotel Villa Magna.

—¿Contenta por el paseo?

—Mucho —respondo, emocionada por haber conducido semejante coche.

Sus manos me cosquillean las piernas y noto que se paran sobre mi monte de Venus. Hace circulitos sobre él y me humedezco al instante. Escandalizada, quiero cerrar las piernas.

—Espero que dentro de media hora estés todavía más contenta —me dice.

Eso me hace reír mientras noto sus manos juguetonas apretando mi sexo a través del vaquero. Eso me pone más y más, y, cuando llegamos a la puerta del Villa Magna y nos bajamos del coche, me agarra de la mano, me quita las llaves y se las entrega al portero.

Después tira de mí hasta llegar a los ascensores. Una vez en su interior, el ascensorista no necesita preguntarnos nada: sabe perfectamente dónde nos tiene que llevar. Al llegar a la última planta, se abren las puertas del ascensor y leo: «Suite Royal».

Al entrar, respiro el lujo y el glamur en estado puro. Muebles color café, jardín japonés… Entonces me doy cuenta de que hay dos puertas en la suite. Las abro y descubro dos fantásticas habitaciones con enormes camas king size.

—¿Por qué utilizas una suite doble?

Sasuke se acerca a mí y se apoya en la pared.

—Porque en una habitación juego y en la otra duermo —murmura.

De pronto, unos golpes en la puerta llaman mi atención y entra un hombre de mediana edad. Sasuke lo mira y dice:

—Tráiganos fresas, chocolate y un buen champán francés. Lo dejo a su elección.

El hombre asiente y se marcha. Yo todavía estoy en estado de shock mientras observo el placer de lo exclusivo. Nos alejamos unos metros de la puerta y caminamos por la habitación. Yo me dirijo directamente a una terraza. Abro las puertas y salgo.

Pronto siento a Sasuke detrás de mí. Me coge por la cintura y me aprieta contra él. Después baja su cabeza y siento sus labios repartir cientos de dulces besos por mi cuello. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar. Noto sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta y cómo éstas se agarran con fuerza a mis pechos. Los masajea y comienzo a vibrar. Ha sido entrar en la habitación y ya siento que me quiere poseer. Lo apremia la prisa. Lo apremia hacerlo ya.

— Sasuke, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Sí.

A cada segundo que pasa me siento más húmeda por las cosas que me hace sentir.

—¿Por qué vas tan de prisa?

Me mira… me mira… me mira y, finalmente, dice:

—Porque no quiero perderme nada y menos aun tratándose de ti. —Un jadeo sale por mi boca y ahora es él quien pregunta—: ¿Llevas el vibrador en el bolso?

Al recordarlo maldigo en silencio.

—No —respondo.

Él no contesta y, sin que yo me mueva, noto que me desabrocha el botón del vaquero y me baja la cremallera. Introduce su mano bajo mis bragas, traspasa mi húmeda hendidura, posa un dedo sobre mi clítoris y comienza a moverlo. Lo estimula.

—Dije que siempre lo llevaras encima, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí.

—¡Ah, pequeña…! Debes recordar los consejos que te doy si quieres que podamos disfrutar plenamente del sexo.

Asiento, totalmente subyugada, cuando su dedo se para y lo saca lentamente de debajo de mis bragas. Quiero pedirle que continúe. En cambio, me acerca el dedo a la boca.

—Quiero que sepas cómo sabes. Quiero que entiendas por qué estoy loco por volver a devorarte.

Sin necesidad de nada más, muevo el cuello y meto su dedo en mi boca. El sabor de mi sexo es salado. —Hoy, señorita Haruno—vuelve a murmurar en mi oído—, pagarás por no haber traído el vibrador y haber frustrado uno de mis juegos.

—Lo siento y…

—No. No lo sientas, pequeña —murmura—. Jugaremos a otra cosa. ¿Te atreves?

—Sí… —suspiro, más excitada a cada instante que pasa.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí…

—¿Sin límites?

—Sado no.

Lo oigo sonreír, cuando vuelven a escucharse unos golpes en la puerta. Sasuke se aparta de mí y, al volverme, veo que un camarero nos trae una preciosa mesa de cristal y plata con lo que había pedido. Sasuke descorcha el champán, sirve dos copas y, acercándome una, brinda conmigo.

—Brindemos por lo bien que lo vamos a pasar jugando, señorita Haruno.

Lo miro. Me mira.

Siento cómo mi cuerpo reacciona ante la palabra «juego». Si viera esa mirada suya en Facebook no dudaría en darle al «Me gusta». Al final sonrío, choco mi copa contra la suya y asiento con toda la seguridad que puedo.

—Brindo por ello, señor Uchiha.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

_¿Que les parecio? ¿Review?_


	7. Capitulo Vl

Entre risas, insinuaciones y tocamientos nos bebemos casi toda la botella de champán mientras estamos en la bonita y enorme terraza de la suite. Madrid está a mis pies y me encanta mirar a mi alrededor. Todavía le doy vueltas a la proposición que me hizo en el restaurante.

¿Debería aceptarla o rechazarla por lo que significa?

Me encuentro algo achispada. No estoy acostumbrada a beber y menos aún champán. Sasuke habla con alguien por el móvil y lo observo. Vestido con esos vaqueros de cintura baja y la camiseta negra me pone a cien. Es fuerte y atlético. El típico hombre de ojos oscuros y pelo corto –aunque él lo tenía largo y desordenado- que, si lo ves, no puedes evitar mirarlo. Me sorprendo al ver que no lleva ningún tatuaje. Hoy casi todos los hombres de su edad tienen uno. Aunque casi que me alegro, porque, con lo que me gustan a mí los tatuajes, se lo estaría chupando todo el día.

Recorro con lascivia su cuerpo. Me detengo en la parte superior de sus vaqueros y entonces me doy cuenta de que tiene desabrochado el primer botón. Me pone. Me excita.

Me incita. Me provoca. Instantes después, suelta el móvil y se dirige hacia la cubitera. Me mira y sonríe. Calor. Tengo mucho calor. Sirve unas últimas copas y deja la botella vacía boca abajo. Se acerca a mí, me entrega mi copa y murmura besándome la frente:

—Pasemos al dormitorio.

Los nervios de nuevo se apoderan de mí y siento que mi sexo se contrae. Voy a ponerme los tacones pero él dice que no, así que le hago caso.

Ha llegado el momento que llevo deseando, anhelando e imaginando desde que lo vi esperándome en la puerta de mi casa con el Ferrari.

Cuando entramos en uno de los preciosos y espaciosos dormitorios, clavo mis ojos en la enorme cama. Una _king size_. Sasuke se mueve por la habitación y, de repente, una sensual música nos envuelve. Se sienta y apoya una mano en la cama. Con la otra sujeta la copa y le da un trago.

—¿Estás preparada para jugar, pequeña?

Mis partes bajas se contraen por la anticipación y siento cómo me humedezco.

Viéndolo así, tan sexy, tan varonil… Estoy dispuesta para todo lo que él quiera y consigo responder:

—Sí.

Lo veo asentir.

Se levanta. Abre un cajón.

Saca dos pañuelos de seda negros, una cámara de vídeo y unos guantes. Eso me sorprende y me asusta al mismo tiempo. Pero, incapaz de moverme, me quedo parada a la espera de que se acerque a mí. Lo hace. Pasa su lengua con provocación por mi boca y me aprieta el trasero con su mano.

—Tienes un culito precioso. Estoy deseando poseerlo.

Asustada, doy un paso atrás.

¡Nunca he practicado sexo anal!

Sasuke entiende mi callada respuesta. Da un paso hacia mí. Me agarra de nuevo del trasero y mientras vuelve a apretarme contra él murmura, excitándome:

—Tranquila, pequeña. Hoy no penetraré tu bonito trasero. Me excita saber que seré el primero, pero quiero hacerte disfrutar y, cuando lo hagamos, será poco a poco y estimulándote para que sientas placer, no dolor. Confía en mí.

Trago el nudo de emociones que tengo atascadas en mi garganta con la intención de decir algo.

—Hoy jugaremos con los sentidos —prosigue—. Pondré esta cámara sobre aquel mueble para grabarlo todo. Así luego podremos ver juntos lo ocurrido, ¿te parece?

—No me gustan las grabaciones… —consigo decir.

Esboza una cautivadora sonrisa. Los ojos le brillan y me mira desde su altura.

—Tranquila, Sakura. El primer interesado en que no se vea por ahí nada de lo que tú y yo hacemos soy yo, ¿no crees?

Lo pienso durante unos instantes y llego a la conclusión de que tiene razón.

Él es el rico y poderoso. Quien tiene más que perder de los dos. Acepto y él deja la cámara sobre el mueble que había dicho y veo que pulsa un botón. Se acerca de nuevo hacia mí.

—Te taparé los ojos con este pañuelo. ¡Tócalo!

Lo obedezco sin rechistar y siento la suavidad de la tela. Seda.

—Lo que vas a sentir cuando te tenga desnuda en la cama es la misma suavidad que has sentido al tocar el pañuelo.

Escuchar eso me activa de nuevo. Asiento.

—Me encantan tus ojos —murmuro, sin poder contenerme—. Tu mirada.

Sasuke me mira unos segundos y, sin hacer referencia a lo que acabo de decir, prosigue:

—Además de taparte los ojos, como sé que te fías de mí, te ataré las manos y las sujetaré al cabecero para que no puedas tocarme. —Cuando voy a protestar me pone un dedo en la boca y añade—: Es su castigo, señorita Haruno, por haber olvidado el vibrador.

Eso me hace sonreír y miro los guantes con curiosidad. Se los pone y me toca los brazos. La suavidad que siento me encanta. No noto sus dedos. Sólo noto la suavidad que aquellos guantes me proporcionan.

Sin hablar, se sienta sobre la cama y me mira. Rápidamente entiendo lo que quiere y lo hago. Me desnudo. Me quito el vaquero y la camiseta. Repito la misma operación que el día anterior. Me acerco a él vestida con el sujetador y las bragas y siento cómo de nuevo apoya su frente en mi estómago y posa su boca sobre mis bragas. La sensación atiza mi clítoris y lo siento vibrar. Se quita los guantes y los deja sobre la cama. Me agarra la cintura con sus fuertes manos y me sienta a horcajadas sobre él. Me mira y susurra mientras siento su duro pene entre mis muslos y su aliento sobre mis pechos:

—¿Estás preparada para jugar a lo que yo quiero?

—Sí —respondo aguijoneada por el deseo.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

—¿Para lo que sea? —murmura acercándose a mi boca.

Poso mis manos en su corto cabello y le masajeo la cabeza.

—A todo excepto a…

—Sado —puntualiza, y yo sonrío.

Me desabrocha el sujetador y mis turgentes pechos quedan libres ante él. Con avidez, se los lleva a la boca. Primero uno y después otro. Me endurece los pezones con su lengua y sus dedos y eso me impulsa a gemir.

—Ofréceme tus pechos —pide con voz ronca.

Sentada a horcajadas sobre él, me los agarro con las manos y los acerco a su boca. Cuando va a chuparlos se los alejo y él me da un azote en el trasero. Ambos nos miramos y las chispas que hay entre los dos parece que vayan a provocar un cortocircuito. Sasuke me da otro azote. Pica. Y, no dispuesta a recibir un tercero, le acerco mis pechos a la boca y los toma. Los mordisquea y los succiona mientras yo se los entrego.

Miro hacia la cámara.

Me parece increíble que yo esté haciendo eso, pero ni puedo ni quiero parar. Esa sensación me gusta. Sasuke y su arrolladora personalidad pueden conmigo y en un momento así estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo que él me pida.

De pronto, siento sus dedos hurgar por debajo de mis bragas y eso todavía me calienta más.

—Ponte de pie —me ordena.

Le hago caso y veo que él se escurre y se sienta en el suelo entre mis piernas.

Lentamente me quita las bragas y, cuando me las saca por los pies, me los separa, posa sus manos en mis caderas y me hace flexionar las rodillas. Mi sexo. Mi chorreante vagina. Mi clítoris y toda yo quedo expuesta ante él.

Su exigente boca sonríe y me incita con la mirada para que pose mi vagina en su boca. Lo hago y exploto y jadeo nada más notar su contacto. Sasuke me agarra por las caderas y me hace apretar mi vagina contra su boca. Me siento extraña. Perversa en aquella postura.

Sasuke está sentado en el suelo y yo me encuentro sobre él, moviendo mi sexo sobre su boca. Me gusta. Me enloquece. Me fustiga. Noto cómo el orgasmo crece en mí mientras me agarra por la parte superior de mis muslos y me devora con devoción. Su lengua entra y sale de mí para luego rodear mi clítoris y conseguir que jadee mientras me lo mordisquea con los dientes. Mil sensaciones toman mi cuerpo y me dejo hacer. Soy suya. Mi cuerpo es suyo. Me lo hace saber con su posesión. Y cuando coge mi clítoris con cuidado entre sus dientes y noto que tira de él grito y enloquezco.

El calor de mi vagina se extiende por todo mi cuerpo. Entonces, siento que ese ardor queda localizado en mi cara y creo que me voy a correr.

—Túmbate sobre la cama, Sakura —me dice, parándose.

Con la respiración entrecortada lo hago. Quiero que continúe.

—Ponte más arriba… más. Abre las piernas para que yo pueda ver lo que deseo. —

Hago caso y jadea enloquecido—. Así, pequeña… así… enséñamelo todo.

Se quita la camiseta negra y la tira en un lateral de la cama. Sus bíceps son impresionantes. Después los pantalones y, mientras abro las piernas y veo cómo observa la humedad que le enseño, me fijo en que los guantes están a mi lado junto a una caja abierta de preservativos. Con seguridad, coge uno de los pañuelos de seda y se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí.

—Dame tus manos.

Se las doy.

Las une y las ata por las muñecas.

Me besa y después me estira las manos atadas por encima de la cabeza y ata el pañuelo a una varilla del cabezal. Respiro con dificultad. Es la primera vez que me dejo atar las manos y estoy nerviosa y excitada. Cuando ve que me tiene bien sujeta acerca su cara a la mía y me besa primero un ojo y después el otro. Instantes después, pone ante mí el otro pañuelo oscuro y me lo ata en la cabeza. No veo nada. Sólo oigo la música swing e imagino lo que sucede.

Desnuda y expuesta totalmente a él, siento su boca en mi barbilla. La besa. Quiero moverme pero no puedo. Las ataduras me impiden hacerlo. Su boca baja por mis pechos. Se entretiene en mis pezones hasta endurecerlos de nuevo y después utiliza sus dedos para excitarlos. Su recorrido sigue bajando hasta llegar a mi ombligo y mi respiración vuelve a acelerarse. Noto cómo su boca llega hasta mi vagina, la besa y me abre más las piernas. Sus dedos juegan en mi hendidura y siento que resbalan por mi humedad. Su boca vuelve a posarse en mí. Me chupa. Me succiona y yo jadeo mientras me abro de piernas totalmente para que tome todo lo que quiera de mí.

—Me encanta cómo sabes… —lo oigo decir tras saquear durante unos pequeños segundos mi hinchado clítoris.

Tras decir aquello siento su respiración entre mis muslos hasta que un reguero de dulces besos comienza a bajar hacia mis tobillos. La cama se mueve. Lo oigo alejarse y escucho de repente que la música suena más alta. Respiro más agitada. Deseo que siga, pero me asusta el hecho de no saber qué ocurrirá. Instantes después, siento que la cama se mueve y, por los movimientos, percibo que se está poniendo los guantes. Acierto. Sus manos enfundadas en los guantes comienzan a recorrer despacio mis piernas.

Jadeo… jadeo… jadeo…

¡Sólo puedo jadear!

Cuando me dobla las piernas y me separa las rodillas… ¡Oh, Dios! Su boca, de nuevo exigente, se posa en mi sexo en busca de mi hinchado clítoris. Lo mordisquea y yo grito. Lo estimula con la lengua y yo jadeo. Siento que de nuevo lo coge entre sus dientes pero esta vez no tira de él. Esta vez, apresado entre sus dientes, le da toquecitos con la lengua y vuelvo a gritar. La presión que sus manos ejercen sobre mí, acompañada de los movimientos de su boca, me vuelve loca.

Jadeo… jadeo… jadeo e intento cerrar las piernas.

No me lo permite.

Sus dientes ahora me mordisquean uno de mis labios internos y yo creo morir. Me arqueo, gimo enloquecida y abro más las piernas. Su juego me gusta y me excita. Deseo más y él me lo da. De pronto, siento que en mi vagina introduce algo. Es suave, frío y duro.

Lo introduce con cuidado, lo rota y lo saca y vuelve a repetir la operación. Me siento enloquecer de placer y mis caderas se levantan en busca de más. Su boca vuelve a mi vagina mientras mete una y otra vez aquello dentro de mí.

Durante unos minutos, mi cuerpo es su cuerpo. Soy su esclava sexual. Deseo que no pare y, cuando saca de mi interior lo que me ha metido y su boca vuelve a posarse en busca de mi hinchado clítoris, grito de satisfacción al notar que tira de él. Me gusta. Su mano enfundada y suave pasea ahora por mi trasero. Me coge de las nalgas y me aprieta contra su boca. Voy a explotar, mientras uno de sus dedos juega en mi orificio anal. Hace circulitos sobre él y yo pido más.

El objeto que antes me volvió loca se pasea sobre el orificio de mi ano. Me excita pero no lo mete. Sólo lo pasea, como si quisiera indicarme que algún día ya no se limitará sólo a pasearlo por allí. De pronto, un orgasmo toma todo mi cuerpo y me convulsiono por la satisfacción, mientras siento que él me suelta las piernas.

—Me encanta tu sabor, pequeña —repite mientras aprieto mis muslos y oigo cómo rasga el preservativo.

Avivada por el deseo más increíble que nunca pudiera imaginar, toda yo ardo. Me quemo. Noto que la cama se hunde y siento su poderoso y musculoso cuerpo a cuatro patas sobre el mío.

—Abre las piernas para mí.

Su voz ordenándome aquello en aquel momento es música celestial para mis oídos. Su cuerpo encaja con el mío. Siento su pene duro contra mi húmeda vagina.

—Pídeme lo que quieras —me dice.

¡Dios! ¡Qué frase! Me pirra cuando la dice.

Mi impaciencia me hace moverme en la cama. No respondo y él exige:

—Pídeme lo que quieras. Habla o no continuaré.

Parapetada tras el pañuelo, respiro con dificultad.

—¡Penétrame! —consigo decir ante su orden.

Lo oigo sonreír. Noto sus manos sobre mi vagina. ¡Calor! Me toca y me abre los labios vaginales para introducir la totalidad de su pene en mi interior. Me arqueo. No se mueve, pero siento el latido de su corazón dentro de mí cuando me susurra al oído:

—¿Te gusta así?

Asiento. No puedo hablar. Tengo la boca tan seca que casi no puedo articular palabras.

—¿Te has corrido con lo ocurrido anteriormente?

—Sí.

—¿Has sentido placer?

—Sí…

Lo oigo resoplar y me da un azotito en la nalga.

—Perfecto, pequeña… Ahora me toca a mí.

Contengo un gemido mientras siento que mi cuerpo vuelve a arder. Me pellizca suavemente los pezones.

—Estas húmeda y dispuesta… Me encanta.

Siento que la cama se mueve de nuevo. Y sin sacar su pene de mi interior se pone de rodillas sobre la cama. Me sujeta las caderas con las manos y comienza un bombeo infernal. Dentro… fuera… dentro… fuera.

Fuerte… fuerte…

Me da la sensación de que me va a partir en dos, pero por el placer.

—¿Te gusta que te folle así? —me pregunta entre susurros.

—Sí… sí…

Dentro… fuera… dentro… fuera.

Mi cuerpo vuelve a ser suyo. No quiero que pare.

Oigo sus gruñidos, su respiración entrecortada a escasos metros de mí. Su fuerza me puede y, a pesar de que sus manos, ahora sin guantes, me aprietan las caderas, no me quejo y abro mis piernas para él. Me corro. Sin poder ver la escena, me la imagino y eso me vuelve más loca todavía. Soy como una muñeca entre sus manos y paladeo la plenitud de su posesión. Entonces se inclina sobre mí y, tras una salvaje embestida final, oigo su gruñido de satisfacción.

Instantes después y aún con las respiraciones entrecortadas, me da un beso fuerte y posesivo. Cuando se separa de mí, me desata las manos. Después las coge con mimo y me besa las muñecas. Me retira el pañuelo de los ojos y nos miramos.

—¿Todo bien, pequeña?

Ensimismada y algo dolorida por la penetración tan profunda, asiento.

—Sí.

Me doy cuenta que yo sólo digo sí… sí… sí… pero es que no puedo decir otra cosa excepto «¡sí!».

Él sonríe. Se levanta de la cama. Se quita el preservativo y se marcha hacia el baño.

—Me alegra saberlo. Su rara frialdad en un momento como aquél me desconcierta. Lo veo desaparecer y miro la habitación. Mis ojos se paran en la cámara de vídeo. Me muero por ver lo grabado. Encojo las piernas y me levanto. Camino desnuda hacia el baño. Escucho la ducha.

¡Quiero ducharme!

Sasuke me ve entrar en el baño. Está junto a un neceser y, al verme reflejada en el espejo, se molesta y lo cierra.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Su voz me paraliza. ¿Qué le pasa?

—Tengo calor y quería ducharme.

Con el ceño fruncido responde:

—¿Te he pedido que te duches conmigo?

Lo miro extrañada.

Pero ¿qué le ocurre?

Sin contestarle y enfadada, me doy la vuelta. ¡Que le den! Pero entonces siento su

mano húmeda sujetando la mía. Me suelto y gruño:

—¿Sabes? Odio cuando te pones tan borde. Ya sé que lo nuestro es sólo sexo, pero no entiendo que estés bien conmigo y, de pronto, en una fracción de segundo, todo cambie y te vuelvas un insensible. Pero, bueno, ¿por qué me tienes que hablar así?

Sasuke me mira. Veo que cierra los ojos y finalmente me acerca a él. Me dejo abrazar.

—Lo siento, Sakura… Tienes razón. Disculpa mi tono de voz.

Estoy enfadada.

Intento soltarme pero él no me deja. Me coge en volandas, me lleva hasta el interior de la enorme ducha, me suelta y dice mientras el agua nos moja:

—Date la vuelta.

Veo sus intenciones y me niego, furiosa.

—¡No!

Él sonríe. Tuerce la cabeza y murmura cogiéndome de nuevo entre sus brazos:

—De acuerdo.

Al estar en volandas sobre él siento su pene duro contra mis piernas. Lo miro y él acerca su boca hasta la mía. Rápidamente me echo hacia atrás.

—¿Qué haces?

—La cobra.

—¿La cobra? —repite, sorprendido.

Su cara de desconcierto me hace gracia. Mi mala leche se disipa.

—En España se llama «hacer la cobra» cuando alguien te va a besar y te retiras —le aclaro.

Eso le hace reír y su risa de nuevo puede conmigo. Inconscientemente rodeo su cintura con mis piernas.

—Si te beso, ¿me harás la cobra de nuevo? —me pregunta, sin acercarse a mí.

Pongo cara de pensar, pero cuando siento su duro pene murmuro:

—No… si me follas.

¡Dios! ¿Qué he dicho?

¿He dicho follar? Si mi padre me escuchara, me lavaría la boca con jabón durante un mes entero.

Según suelto la frase toda yo me siento mediocre, pero ese sentimiento me lo quita de un plumazo Sasuke cuando lo veo sonreír y, con una mano, coge su pene y lo pasea por mi vagina. Perversa. En ese momento me siento perversa. Mala. Malota. Me apoya contra la pared y yo me sujeto a una barra de metal.

—¿Qué me has pedido, pequeña?

Mi pecho sube y baja de lo excitada que estoy con ver su mirada y repito:

—¡Fóllame!

Mis palabras le gustan. Lo atizan. Lo veo en su mirada.

Le gusta utilizar ese término y le pone más duro. Más bestia.

Sin preservativo y sin precauciones, bajo el chorro de la ducha siento cómo mi carne se abre al introducir su maravilloso y mojado pene en mí. ¡Sí! Es la primera vez que su piel y mi piel se restriegan sin preservativo y es maravilloso. Alucinante.

Mi perversión aumenta. Y cuando siento que sus testículos se restriegan contra mí, me agarro a sus hombros con la intención de marcar el movimiento. Pero Sasuke, como siempre, no me deja. Pone sus manos en mis nalgas, las agarra con fuerza y, tras darme un leve azote que hace que lo mire a los ojos, me mueve en busca de nuestro placer.

El sonido de nuestros cuerpos al chocar unido al del agua me consume. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar mientras nuestros jadeos retumban en el precioso baño.

—Mírame —exige—. Si te gustan mis ojos, mírame.

Abro los ojos y los clavo en él.

Veo su mandíbula en tensión, pero su azulada mirada es la que me hechiza. El esfuerzo que siento en su rostro y su boca entreabierta me excita más. Entonces cambia el ritmo de las embestidas y yo grito y echo la cabeza para atrás.

—Mírame. Mírame siempre —vuelve a exigir.

Con los ojos vidriosos por el momento, me agarro con fuerza a sus hombros y lo miro. Me dejo manejar mientras su mirada me habla. Me pide a gritos que me corra. Me exige que se lo haga ver y, cuando no puedo más, le clavo las uñas en los hombros y un grito agónico pero lleno de placer sale de mi boca.

—Sí… así… córrete para mí.

Mi vagina se contrae y mis espasmos internos consiguen lo que quiero. Darle placer. Lo veo en sus ojos. Lo disfruta. Tras una embestida brutal, saca su pene de mi interior y lo oigo soltar el aire entre los dientes, mientras me muerde en el hombro por el esfuerzo hecho.

El agua recorre nuestros cuerpos mientras jadeamos por lo ocurrido. Lo nuestro es sexo en estado puro. Y reconozco que me gusta tanto como a él. Sasuke abre un poco más el agua fría. Eso me hace gritar y, como dos tontos, comenzamos a jugar bajo la ducha del hotel.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

_¿Que les parecio? ¿Review?_


	8. Capitulo Vll

Una hora después, los dos tumbados sobre la cama, degustamos las fresas. Para mi sorpresa, junto a las fresas y el champán, que ya ha sido reemplazado por otra botella llena, hay un cuenco de suave chocolate caliente. Mojar la fresa en ese chocolate y meterlo en la boca me hace gesticular una y otra vez.

¡Vaya maravilla!

Mis caras divierten a Sasuke, que no para de sonreír. Lo noto tranquilo y distendido y me tranquiliza ver que disfruta del momento. Le encanta encargarse de limpiar con su boca las motitas de fresa y chocolate que quedan en mis labios y se lo agradezco. Ese contacto suave se asemeja a un dulce beso. Algo que Sasuke nunca me ha dado. Sus besos son siempre salvajes y posesivos.

Un ruido llama mi atención. Su portátil está encendido y le indica que acaba de recibir un mensaje.

— ¿Siempre lo tienes encendido? —pregunto.

Sasuke mira el portátil y asiente.

—Sí. Siempre. Necesito estar al corriente de los temas de la empresa en todo momento.

Se levanta, mira el correo y, en cuanto lo hace, regresa a la cama junto a mí. Yo me meto una nueva fresa en la boca. Están de muerte.

—Por lo que veo, te encanta el chocolate.

—Sí. ¿A ti no?

Se encoge de hombros y no responde. Yo vuelvo al ataque.

— ¿No te gusta lo dulce?

—Si es como tú, sí.

Ambos reímos.

— ¿En tu casa no tienes cosas dulces? —insisto.

—No.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque el dulce no me vuelve loco.

— ¿Vives solo en Alemania?

No responde.

Pero por su gesto me doy cuenta de que no le ha gustado la pregunta.

Quiero saber de él, si tiene perro o gato, cualquier cosa, pero no me deja conocerlo. Es comenzar a hablar de él y se cierra por completo. Inquieta, miro a mi alrededor y mis ojos se encuentran con la cámara de vídeo.

— ¿Sigue grabando?

—Sí.

— ¿Se puede saber qué estamos haciendo ahora que sea interesante de grabar?

—Verte comer las fresas con chocolate, ¿te parece poco?

Ambos nos reímos de nuevo.

— ¿Se puede ver lo que ha grabado antes?

Sasuke asiente.

—Sí. Sólo hay que enchufar la cámara al televisor.

Nunca me he grabado mientras practico sexo y verme me provoca una cierta curiosidad. —¿Te apetece que lo veamos? —propongo.

Sasuke da un trago a su copa y levanta una ceja.

— ¿Quieres?

—Sí.

Sasuke se levanta con decisión.

Saca un cable de su maletín, lo enchufa a la cámara y a la tele y, con un pequeño mando a distancia entre las manos, dice sentándose en la cama para sujetarme contra él:

— ¿Preparada?

—Claro.

Pulsa el botón e instantes después me veo en la pantalla de la televisión. Eso me hace gracia. Mi voz suena extraña, incluso la de él. Mojo otra fresa en el chocolate y observo las imágenes. Sasuke me hace tocar los pañuelos y nos reímos. Después me sonrojo al ver la siguiente imagen. Sasuke en el suelo y yo con mi sexo sobre su boca totalmente extasiada.

—¡Dios, qué vergüenza!

Sasuke sonríe. Me besa en el cuello.

—¿Por qué, preciosa? ¿Acaso no disfrutaste el momento?

—Sí… claro que sí. Es sólo que…

Pero no puedo continuar.

Las imágenes siguientes de Sasuke atándome al cabecero de la cama me dejan sin palabras. Lo veo taparme los ojos con el otro pañuelo y, después, cómo baja por mi cuerpo entreteniéndose en mis pezones y mi ombligo. Eso me estimula de nuevo. Sasuke sigue bajando parándose en mi sexo. Se deleita y yo veo cómo me entrego. Prosigue su bajada y, regándome de dulces besos, llega hasta mis tobillos.

Extasiada por las imágenes, sonrío.

No puedo dejar de mirar la televisión cuando veo en la pantalla que él se levanta.

Yo sigo tumbada en la cama, atada y con los ojos vendados, y él se dirige hacia el equipo de música y sube el volumen. Instantes después, la puerta de la habitación se abre.

Pestañeo.

Entra una mujer rubia de pelo corto y se dirige directamente hacia la cama donde yo sigo maniatada. Casi no respiro.

Sasuke la sigue. La mujer está vestida con una especie de camisón negro. Sasuke le chupa un pezón y ésta le entrega algo metálico que lleva en las manos. Después, coge los guantes que hay sobre la cama y se los pone.

—¿Qué…? —intento balbucear. Me falta el aire.

Sasuke no me deja hablar.

Pone un dedo en mis labios y me obliga a mirar la televisión.

Totalmente bloqueada, observo cómo la mujer, tras ponerse los guantes, se sube a la cama mientras Sasuke nos observa de pie. La mujer me abre las piernas y posa su boca sobre mi vagina. Estoy a punto de explotar de indignación.

¿Qué me está haciendo?

No puedo hablar. Sólo puedo mirar cómo me retuerzo en la cama y gimo mientras aquella desconocida juega con mi cuerpo y yo se lo permito. Una y otra vez abro mis piernas y arqueo mi espalda invitándola a proseguir y ella lo hace. Sasuke disfruta.

Instantes después, él le entrega lo que lleva en las manos y veo que lo que sentí como duro, frío y suave dentro de mí era un consolador metálico. La mujer se lo mete en la boca. Lo chupa y después me lo mete en la vagina. Yo jadeo. Me gusta y ella lo vuelve a meter y a sacar con delicadeza mientras su dedo enguantado pasea por el agujero de mi ano.

Pasado un rato, Sasuke le pide el consolador sin decir una palabra y ella se lo entrega.

Sasuke le señala de nuevo mi vagina mientras se toca su duro pene. Ella obedece y vuelve a plantar primero sus manos y después su ardiente boca sobre mí. Yo estoy enloquecida.

Abro mis piernas y me elevo en su busca mientras ella, con sus manos enguantadas, me agarra de los muslos y me devora con auténtica devoción.

Instantes después, Sasuke le toca el hombro. Ella se levanta. Se quita los guantes y los deja de nuevo sobre la cama. Sasuke la besa en la boca y, antes de que se marche, dice:

—Me encanta cómo sabes.

Sigo en estado de shock por lo que veo, mientras observo cómo Sasuke se mete entre mis piernas y, tras cruzar unas palabras conmigo, se pone un preservativo y me besa. Me hace abrir las piernas y veo cómo me penetra y yo me arqueo. Me hace suya sin parar y yo grito de placer.

Cuando no puedo mirar más, lo observo con la respiración entrecortada. Estoy furiosa, excitada, enfadada y con ganas de matarlo. No sé qué pensar. No sé qué decir hasta que pregunto:

— ¿Por qué has permitido eso?

— ¿El qué, Sakura?

Me levanto de la cama.

— ¡Una mujer! —grito—. Una desconocida… ella… ella…

—Dijiste que estabas dispuesta a todo menos a sado, ¿lo recuerdas?

A cada instante me siento más desconcertada. Lo miro y gruño.

—Pero… pero a todo entre tú y yo… no entre…

—A todo, excepto a sado. Es… a todo, pequeña.

—Yo nunca te dije que quería tener sexo con una mujer.

Sasuke me mira, se recuesta en la cama y responde en actitud chulesca:

—Lo sé…

— ¿Entonces?

—Yo nunca dije que no quisiera que tuvieras sexo con una mujer. Es más. Ha sido algo placentero y que espero repetir. Sólo hemos jugado un poco, pequeña. No sé por qué te pones así —insiste.

— ¿Jugar? ¿A eso lo llamas tú jugar? Para mí, jugar es hacerlo entre tú y yo aunque sea con aparatitos de esos que te gustan pero… ¿Has dicho repetir?

—Sí.

—Pues será con otra, chato, porque conmigo ¡lo llevas claro! ¡Dios! La has besado a ella y luego a mí. ¡Qué asco!

Sasuke no se mueve. Su actitud ha cambiado y la seriedad ha vuelto a él.

—Sakura … mis juegos son así. Creí imaginar que ya lo sabías. Las veces que hemos salido juntos te he dejado ver qué es lo que a mí me gusta. En la oficina, cuando vimos a tu jefa y a tu compañero te di la primera pista. En el Moroccio, la noche que te invité a cenar, te di la segunda. En tu casa, cuando te enseñé a utilizar los vibradores te di la tercera. Te considero una mujer inteligente y…

—Pero… eso es depravado. El sexo es un juego entre dos. Y lo que tú haces…

—Lo que yo hago es sexo. Y mi manera de ver el sexo no es depravada —dice levantando la voz—. Por supuesto que es un juego entre dos. Siempre lo he tenido claro y por eso te pregunté si estabas dispuesta a todo. ¿Acaso no te lo pregunté?

Me mira a la espera de una respuesta. Contesto que sí con la cabeza. —Tú dijiste que sí. Recuérdalo. El sexo convencional me aburre, ¿a ti no? —No respondo. No me da la gana—. El sexo es un juego, Sakura. Un juego que admite morbo, sensaciones y todo lo que quieras incluir. Me gusta darte placer. Tu placer es mi deleite y cuando te veo atizada de deseo me vuelvo loco. Y escucharte decir que lo que hago es depravado me enfada. Me molesta mucho. Tus convencionalismos de niña y tu falta de buen sexo es lo que hace que…

—¿Mi falta de buen sexo? —grito exacerbada mientras me quito el albornoz—.

Para tu información, el sexo que he tenido todos estos años ha sido ¡magnífico! Los hombres con los que he estado me han hecho disfrutar tanto o más que tú.

—Permíteme que lo dude —ríe con frialdad.

—¡Serás creído!

Aprieto los puños deseosa de soltarle un guantazo.

—Vamos a ver, Sakura. No dudo que tus experiencias con otros hombres no hayan sido satisfactorias. Sólo digo que nunca serán como las vividas conmigo. Pero ¡joder! Si hasta cuando has dicho «¡Fóllame!» te has puesto roja.

—Decir eso es vulgar. Grotesco.

—No, pequeña. No es nada de eso. Simplemente habló el morbo por ti. El morbo hace que los humanos nos comportemos como seres desinhibidos en ciertas ocasiones. El morbo es lo que hace que quieras ver cómo otra mujer y otro hombre devoran el cuerpo de tu mujer mientras miras o participas. Tú, en la ducha, te has dejado llevar por el morbo. Has dicho lo que querías. Has pedido que te follara porque lo que deseabas era eso.

—No quiero escucharte.

—Te guste o no, eres como la gran mayoría de la humanidad. El problema es que esa humanidad se divide entre los que no nos resignamos a los convencionalismos y gozamos del sexo con normalidad y sin tabú, y los que ven el sexo como un pecado. Para muchos la palabra «sexo» es ¡tabú! ¡Peligro! Para mí la palabra «sexo» es ¡diversión!

¡Gozo! ¡Excitación! Y lo que más me joroba de tus palabras es que sé que lo vivido te ha gustado. Has disfrutado con el vibrador, con la mujer que ha estado entre tus piernas, incluso con haber dicho la palabra «follar». Tu problema es que lo niegas. Te mientes a ti misma.

Exacerbada e indignada, no le contesto. Tiene razón, pero no pienso admitirlo.

Antes muerta.

Sin mirarlo, me pongo las bragas y el sujetador. Quiero desaparecer de allí. De aquella suite. De aquel hotel y de la vida de él. Sasuke me observa, sin moverse, desde la cama como un dios todopoderoso. Busco mis vaqueros y mi camiseta y, cuando estoy totalmente vestida, me quedo parada en el centro de la habitación.

—Nada de lo vivido se puede cambiar. Pero a partir de este momento, usted vuelve a ser el señor Uchiha y yo la señorita Haruno. Por favor, quiero recuperar mi vida normal y para ello usted debe desaparecer de mi entorno.

Dicho esto, me doy la vuelta y me voy.

Necesito esfumarme de allí y olvidar lo ocurrido.

El domingo estoy agotada.

Quiero olvidarme de Sasuke pero todavía me duelen los músculos de mi vagina por sus gloriosas embestidas y eso me recuerda continuamente lo ocurrido el día anterior. Me parece horrible. Aún no he asumido que una mujer jugara con mi sexo ante él.

A las once y cuarto me levanto de la cama y lo primero que hago es hablar con mi padre. Lo hago todos los domingos por la mañana. Además, hoy es la final de la Eurocopa de fútbol y me imagino que estará como loco. Si a alguien le gusta el deporte, ése es mi padre. El teléfono da dos pitidos y oigo:

—Hola, morenita.

—Hola, papá.

Tras hablar durante diez minutos sobre Curro y la Eurocopa, mi padre cambia el tema de conversación.

—¿Estás bien, mi vida? Te noto apagada.

—Estoy bien, papá. Es sólo que estoy cansada.

—Morenita —intenta alegrarme—, te quedan dos semanas para coger las vacaciones, ¿verdad?

Tiene razón. Mis vacaciones comienzan el 15 de julio y el hecho de recordarlo me hace alegrarme.

—Exacto, papá. Pero es que las veo tan cerca que no puedo evitar impacientarme.

Lo oigo sonreír. Eso me hace feliz. Papá lo pasó mal cuando mamá murió hace dos años y sentir que está bien me reconforta.

— ¿Vas a venir unos días a casa? Ya sabes que aquí en el pueblo hace calor, pero puse la piscina para que vosotras la disfrutéis cuando vengáis.

—Por supuesto, papá. Eso no lo dudes.

—Ah… el otro día el Lucena, el Bicharrón y yo fuimos a hacer la inscripción para lo de Puerto Real. Los vas a machacar.

Al pensar en ello, me animo. A mi padre y a sus dos amigos del alma les encanta que todos los años vayamos a ese evento y ni quiero, ni puedo negárselo. Es algo que hacemos desde que era una niña. Se pasan todo el año hablando de ello y, en cuanto me ven llegar a Jerez en verano, la adrenalina les sube por las venas.

—Perfecto, papá. Allí estaremos.

—Por cierto, ayer hablé con tu hermana.

— ¡¿Y?!

—No sé, hija. La noté muy desanimada. ¿Tú sabes qué le pasa?

Con fingido disimulo respondo:

—Que yo sepa nada, papá. Ya sabes cómo es de histérica para todo —e intentando desviar el tema de conversación digo—: ¿Adónde vas a ver hoy el partido?

—En casa. ¿Y tú?

—He quedado con Azu y unos amigos en un bar. —Sonrío al pensarlo.

— ¿Algún amigo especial, morenita?

—No, papá. Ninguno.

—Ojú, hija, me alegra saberlo. Porque otro novio como ese que tuviste con un pendiente en la nariz y otro en la ceja me repugnaría.

—Papáaaaaaaaaaaa… —digo, mientras me río a carcajadas. Recordar cómo miraba a Lolo, un ex, cuando lo conoció todavía me resulta divertido. Mi padre es muy tradicional para muchas cosas y más para los novios. Consigo cambiar de tema y finalmente regresamos al fútbol.

—Pues yo, hija, he organizado una barbacoa en el patio trasero. Como imaginarás, vendrán los amigos de siempre y nos hincharemos a gritar. Por cierto, hace un par de días el Bicharrón me dijo que Neji llegará dentro de poco a Jerez. ¡Ah!, y creo que hoy está por los Madriles y te visitará.

¡Ya empezamos con Neji!

Mi padre y el Bicharrón llevan toda la vida intentando que Neji y yo seamos novios formales. Neji me desvirgó cuando yo tenía dieciocho años. Fue mi primera relación con un hombre y, siempre que lo recuerdo, me hace sonreír. Qué nerviosa estaba y qué atento fue él. Es dulce y pausado en la cama y, aunque con él lo paso bien, he estado con otros hombres que me han hecho vibrar más.

Tras hablar un rato sobre Neji, su maravilloso trabajo de policía en Valencia y lo excelente chico que es, cambio de tema y regreso al fútbol. Mi padre se emociona con ese tema y yo disfruto. Imaginar a mi padre y a los amigos de toda la vida cantando divertidos eso de «Yo soy… español… español… español» me encanta.

Cinco minutos después, me despido de él y cuelgo el teléfono. Miro a Curro, que está tumbado en el suelo, y lo subo al sofá. Respira con dificultad y eso me encoge el corazón. Hace dos meses, el veterinario me dijo que su vida se estaba apagando y que, cada día que pasa, va a más. Está viejito y, a pesar de la medicación, poco más se puede hacer por él salvo mimarlo y quererlo mucho.

Suena mi móvil. Un mensaje. ¡ Neji!

«Estoy en Madrid. ¿Paso a buscarte y vemos el partido juntos?»

Le mando un «¡De acuerdo!» y me tiro en el sillón.

Sobre las dos y media de la tarde decido calentarme en el microondas un vasito de arroz blanco y unas salchichas. No me apetece cocinar. No estoy de humor. Después de comer, me tumbo en el sillón y en seguida viene a visitarme Morfeo, hasta que el sonido de mi móvil me despierta. Mi hermana.

—Hola, cuchufleta, ¿qué haces?

Me desperezo y contesto:

—Durmiendo, hasta que tú me has despertado.

— ¿Saliste ayer de juerga?

Al pensar en el día anterior, asiento.

—Sí. Se puede decir que sí.

— ¿Con quién?

—Con alguien que tú no conoces.

— ¿Algo serio? —curiosea.

Al escuchar aquello sonrío.

—No. Nada importante —respondo, moviendo la cabeza.

Durante media hora me tiene al teléfono. Qué pesadita es Ino. No pasan dos días sin que hablemos. Yo soy más despegada. Menos mal que ella siempre hace por verme, porque si fuera por mí, ya la habría perdido como hermana. Como siempre, su conversación se centra en su desastrosa vida marital. Cuando por fin cuelgo Curro sigue en el sillón. No se ha movido. Me acerco a él y veo que sus ojos me miran. Le beso la cabecita y me entran ganas de llorar. Pero, tras tragarme las lágrimas, le digo cosas cariñosas y después me levanto a por una Coca-Cola. La necesito. Cuando regreso al salón cojo el portátil, lo enciendo y me conecto a Facebook. En seguida coincido con alguno de mis amigos virtuales y nos echamos unas risas. El correo me parpadea y decido mirarlo. Quince mensajes. Varios son de amigas y amigos proponiéndome viajes para el verano finalmente; veo una dirección que me deja atónita. Es Sasuke.

¿Cómo ha encontrado mi correo privado?

** De:** Sasuke Uchiha  
**Fecha:** 1 de julio de 2012 04.23  
**Para:** Sakura Haruno  
**Asunto:** Confirmación de proposición

Querida señorita Haruno:

Siento mucho si le desagradó mi compañía hace unas horas y todo lo que ello implica. Pero debemos ser profesionales, así que recuerde, necesito una respuesta en referencia a la proposición que le hice.

Atentamente,

Sasuke Uchiha

Boquiabierta, vuelvo a leer el mensaje. ¡Tendrá morro este tío…!

Estoy por dar al «Delete» y borrar definitivamente el mensaje. Pero mi impulsividad me hace responder:

**De:** Sakura Haruno  
**Fecha:** 1 de julio de 2012 16.30  
**Para:** Sasuke Uchiha  
** Asunto: Re:** Confirmación de proposición

Querido señor Uchiha:

Como usted dice, seamos profesionales. Mi respuesta a su proposición es NO.

Atentamente,

Sakura Haruno

Envío el mensaje y un extraño regocijo se apodera de mí.

¡Olé por mí!

Pero dos segundos después, ese regocijo desaparece para dar paso a un dolor de estómago cuando veo que su respuesta llega de inmediato.

** De:** Sasuke Uchiha  
** Fecha:** 1 de julio de 2012 16.31  
**Para:** Sakura Haruno  
** Asunto:** Sea profesional y piense en ello.

Querida señorita Haruno:

En ocasiones, las precipitaciones no son buenas. Piénselo. Mi oferta seguirá en pie hasta el martes. Espero que disfrute del domingo y su selección gane la Eurocopa.

Atentamente,

Sasuke Uchiha

Miro la pantalla, bloqueada. ¿Por qué no puede aceptar mi respuesta?

Estoy tentada de escribirle un e-mail poniéndolo a caer de un burro, pero me niego. Dar más explicaciones a alguien para quien soy sólo sexo no merece la pena.

Enfadada, cierro el portátil y decido poner una lavadora.

Al sacar la ropa sucia del cesto me encuentro con las bragas rotas que Sasuke me arrancó. Cierro los ojos y suspiro. Recordar lo que hicimos en mi habitación me pone cardíaca.

Abro los ojos, me levanto y camino hacia mi dormitorio. Rodeo la cama y abro el cajón. Ante mí se encuentran los regalos que él me hizo: los vibradores. Los miro durante unos segundos y cierro el cajón con fuerza. Regreso hasta la lavadora. La abro y comienzo a meter la ropa. Echo el detergente, el suavizante y la programo.

La lavadora comienza a funcionar y diez minutos después sigo mirando cómo el tambor de la ropa da vueltas tan rápidamente como mi cabeza. Mi respiración se acelera y grito de frustración:

—Te odio, Sasuke Uchiha.

Mis pies se dan la vuelta y me dirijo de nuevo hasta mi habitación. Vuelvo a abrir el cajón y me quedo mirando el vibrador con mando a distancia que él usó conmigo.

Mi entrepierna me pide a gritos jugar.

¡Me niego!

Hasta yo misma utilizo la palabra «jugar». Finalmente e incapaz de quitarme a Sasuke de la cabeza y menos de mi entrepierna, me deshago de los pantalones, las bragas y me siento en la cama con el vibrador en la mano.

Toco la ruleta, lo pongo al 1 y la vibración comienza.

Después al 2, al 3, al 4 y el máximo es el 5.

Muevo el vibrador en mi mano mientras mi vagina y, en especial, mi clítoris gritan porque sea allí donde lo mueva. Me tumbo en la cama. Apago el vibrador y lo paseo por mis labios vaginales. Me sorprendo de lo húmeda que estoy. ¡Sasuke!

El pequeño vibrador se resbala por mis labios. Estoy húmeda y abierta. Lista para recibirlo. Lo pongo al 1. La vibración comienza y cierro los ojos. Subo la potencia al 2.

Con mis dedos me abro los labios vaginales y dejo que me masajee la zona que está junto al clítoris. Un calor irresistible se apodera de mí y comienzo a jadear. Retiro el vibrador y junto las rodillas. Fuego. Pero quiero más. ¡Sasuke!

Separo de nuevo las piernas. Enciendo el vibrador al 3 y lo pongo sobre la zona donde el placer quería explotar. Pienso en Sasuke. En sus ojos. En su boca. En cómo me toca.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y pienso en el vídeo que vi. Me excita recordar su cara, su gesto, mientras aquella mujer me poseía. Volver a pensar en lo que sentí la tarde anterior me acelera la respiración. Aquello ha sido lo más morboso que me ha ocurrido en la vida. Yo, abierta de piernas en una cama, mientras una desconocida tomaba de mí lo que quería, yo se lo ofrecía y él miraba. ¡Sasuke!

Estoy caliente. Muy caliente. Pongo el vibrador al 4. El calor se hace insoportable.

El ansia viva por correrme comienza a aflorar en mi interior. El ardor me sube a la cara mientras siento que voy a explotar y mi cabeza imagina todo tipo de juegos con él. ¡Sasuke!

Me arqueo en la cama. El clímax me llega mientras oigo mis propios ronroneos.

Combustión. Jadeo aliviada y me convulsiono sobre la cama. Abro los ojos, mientras el acaloramiento se apodera de mí, y siento cómo el pequeño vibrador empapa mis dedos.

Cierro las piernas con fuerza y me dejo llevar por el momento. Mientras, siento miles de sensaciones nuevas y todas maravillosas. Calor. Excitación. Fervor. Entusiasmo. Sólo falta ¡Sasuke!

Cinco minutos después y con la respiración normalizada, me siento en la cama. Miro con curiosidad aquel aparatito y sonrío. Aunque nunca se lo diré, he pensado en él. En

¡Sasuke!

A las siete y media, Neji llega a mi casa. Como siempre está feliz y sonriente.

Me da un piquito en los labios y yo me dejo. Es un amor. A las ocho llegamos al bareto donde he quedado con mis amigos para ver la final España-Italia. Tenemos que ganar. La juerga nos rodea y comienzo a cantar y a divertirme como una loca con mi bandera de la selección española colgada a mi cuello y los colores rojo-amarillo-rojo pintados en mi cara.

Aparece Sasori, un amigo tatuador. Es mi confidente. Tenemos una amistad muy especial y nos lo contamos todo. Cuando ve a Neji se ríe. Sabe la relación que tengo con él y le hace gracia. No entiende cómo éste sigue detrás de mí tras todos los desplantes que le hago.

A las nueve menos cuarto, el partido da comienzo. Estamos nerviosos. Nos jugamos el Mundial. ¡Vamos España!

¡No hay dos sin tres!

En el minuto 14, Silva mete un golazo que nos hace saltar de emoción. Neji me abraza y yo lo abrazo. Estamos felices. El ataque de Italia se endurece pero Jordi Alba, en el minuto 41, mete otro golazo que nos hace volver a gritar como descosidos. Neji me besa en el cuello y yo, feliz, se lo permito. Llega el descanso y Neji ya me tiene sujeta por la cintura.

El segundo tiempo comienza y yo grito que saquen a Torres.

¡Que saquen al Niño!

Y cuando veo que calienta y que el entrenador Del Bosque le dice que salga, grito, aplaudo y salto encantada. Neji aprovecha la situación y me sienta entre sus piernas. Yo me dejo. Pero mi gozo se completa cuando en el minuto 84, Torres, ¡mi Torres!, mete el  
tercer gol.

¡Bien! ¡Bien…!

Neji, al verme tan entregada a la causa, me aúpa entre sus brazos y, de la felicidad, me planta un besazo de campeonato. Después me suelta y, cuando, en el minuto 88, Mata mete un golazo tras un pedazo de pase de mi Torres, creo morir, pero ¡de gusto! Y esta vez soy yo la que se lanza a sus brazos y lo besa con furia española.

Cuando el partido termina, mis amigos y yo lo celebramos a lo grande. Neji no se separa y, en un momento de calentón, nos metemos en el baño de caballeros. Durante unos minutos dejo que me bese y que me toque. Lo necesito. Sus manos recorren mi cuerpo y ¡Dios! ¡No me puedo quitar a mi jefe de la cabeza! De pronto, Neji no existe. Sólo

¡Sasuke!

Necesito que sea posesivo y desafiante, pero Fernando es de todo menos eso. Al final, consigo sacarlo del baño sin haber culminado. Está cabreado, pero ni siquiera así me pone. Cuando me invita a ir a su hotel y me niego, se marcha y, sinceramente, yo me quedo la mar de feliz. Cuando llego a mi casa sobre las tres de la mañana y me meto en la cama sonrío al pensar que somos ¡campeones!

Me niego a pensar en nada más.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

_¿Que les parecio? ¿Review?_


	9. Capitulo Vlll

A las siete y media de la mañana del lunes estoy en pie. Curro está tranquilo. Le doy su medicación y desayuno. Luego me meto en la ducha. Diez minutos después salgo, me visto y me maquillo.

A las ocho y media entro en la oficina. En el ascensor coincido con Kiba y nos felicitamos por haber ganado la Eurocopa. Estamos emocionados. Bromeamos sobre nuestro fin de semana y, como siempre, terminamos a carcajadas. Subimos a la cafetería y allí gritamos con otros compañeros: «¡No hay dos sin tres!».

Finalmente, nos sentamos a una mesa a desayunar con nuestro café. Diez minutos después, la magdalena se me cae de las manos al ver a Sasuke entrar con mi jefa y dos jefes más.

Está impresionante con su traje oscuro y su camisa clara. Por su gesto serio habla de trabajo pero, cuando llegan a la barra y piden los cafés, me ve. Yo sigo hablando, disfrutando de la compañía de mis compañeros, aunque con el rabillo del ojo veo que ellos se sientan en una mesa alejada de la nuestra. Sasuke se sienta en la silla que queda frente a mí.

Me mira y entonces yo también lo miro. Nuestros ojos se encuentran durante una fracción de segundo y, como era de esperar, mi cuerpo reacciona.

—Vaya. Ya han llegado los jefes —dice Kiba—. Por cierto, me han dicho que el otro día te quedaste con el nuevo jefazo atrapada en el ascensor.

—Sí. Con él y con algunas personas más —respondo con desgana. Pero dispuesta a saber más del jefazo, le pregunto—: Oye, tú que eras el secretario de su padre, ¿de qué murió?

Kiba mira con curiosidad hacia la mesa del fondo.

—La verdad es que era un hombre extraño y poco hablador. Murió de un ataque al corazón. —Y al ver a mi jefa reír, susurra—: Por lo que veo el nuevo jefazo le gusta a nuestra jefa. Sólo hay que ver cómo se ríe y se toca el pelo.

Sin poder evitarlo, miro hacia su mesa y, de nuevo, mis ojos se cruzan con la mirada fría y gélida de Sasuke.

—¿El señor Uchiha tenía más hijos?

—Sí. Pero sólo Iceman vive.

—¡¿Iceman?!

Kiba se ríe y, acercándose, cuchichea:

— Sasuke Uchiha es ¡Iceman! El hombre de hielo. ¿No has visto la cara de mala leche continua que tiene? —Eso me hace reír y Kiba añade—: Por lo que me ha dicho la jefa, es duro de pelar. Peor que su padre.

No me sorprende lo que me comenta. Se dice que la cara es el espejo del alma y la cara de Sasuke es de tormento continuo. Pero el nombrecito me hace gracia. Aun así, replico:

—¿Por qué dices que él es el único hijo que vive?

—Tenía una hermana, pero murió hace un par de años.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—No sé, Sakura … El señor Uchiha nunca habló de ello. Sólo sé que murió porque un día me dijo que se tenía que marchar a Alemania al entierro de su hija.

Saber eso me apena. Dos muertes en tan poco espacio de tiempo tiene que ser muy doloroso.

—El señor Uchiha estaba separado de su mujer —continúa Kiba —. Iceman y él no tenían buena relación; por eso él nunca venía por España.

Saber aquellos datos de él me inquieta. Quiero saber más, así que pregunto:

—¿Y por qué no tenían buena relación?

—No lo sé, preciosa —responde Kiba mientras pone un mechón de pelo tras mi

oreja—. El señor Uchiha era bastante hermético con su vida privada. Por cierto,

¿cuándo vas a querer tomar una copa conmigo?

Escuchar aquello me hace sonreír. Apoyo los codos sobre la mesa y, al dejar caer mi cara en mis manos, respondo, mirándolo:

—Creo que nunca. No me gusta mezclar el trabajo con el placer.

Mi contestación cargada de una ironía que él no entiende me hace gracia. Kiba se acerca un poco más a mí y murmura:

—Cuando hablas de placer, ¿a qué clase de placer te refieres?

Sin moverme un ápice respondo:

—Vamos a ver, guaperas. Eres el caramelito que todas las de la oficina se quieren comer y yo soy una mujer muy celosa y no comparto. Por lo tanto… búscate a otra porque conmigo lo llevas crudo.

—Mmmm… ¡Me gusta lo difícil!

Eso me hace soltar una carcajada y Kiba me sigue. De pronto, veo que Sasuke se levanta y sale de la cafetería y respiro. No tenerlo cerca es un alivio para mí. Diez minutos después, mi compañero y yo regresamos a nuestros puestos.

Cuando llego a mi mesa veo que la puerta del despacho del jefazo está abierta.

Maldigo. No quiero verlo. Me siento y de pronto el móvil pita y leo: «¿Ligando en horas de trabajo?».

Eso me incomoda, pero termino por sonreír.

En el fondo, el humor de Sasuke me hace gracia. No pienso responder aunque, como siempre que me pongo nerviosa, me rasco el cuello. Mi móvil vuelve a pitar y leo: «No te rasques o el sarpullido irá a peor».

Me observa. Miro hacia el despacho y lo veo sentado en la que fue la mesa de su padre. Se siente poderoso. Me está provocando, pero no pienso caer en su juego. Achino los ojos enfadada. Con la mirada, le digo de todo menos bonito y, sorprendentemente, curva sus labios mientras aguanta una sonrisa.

De pronto aparece mi jefa y dice, interponiéndose en nuestro campo de visión:

—Sakura, si alguien me llama, pásame la llamada al despacho del señor Uchiha.

Sin abrir la boca, asiento. Mi jefa, contoneando sus caderas, entra en el despacho de Sasuke y cierra la puerta. Comienzo a trabajar y, a media mañana, la puerta del despacho se abre. Veo salir a mi jefa con una carpeta en las manos.

—Sakura—me dice—. Me voy a ausentar de la oficina una hora. Si el señor Uchiha necesita lo que sea, soluciónaselo. —Luego se vuelve hacia Kiba y añade—: Acompáñame.

Mi compañero sonríe y yo también. ¡Vaya dos!

¡Ay!, si ellos supieran lo que yo sé…

Cuando desaparecen del despacho, el teléfono interno suena. Maldigo al saber que es él. Al final lo cojo.

—Señorita Haruno, ¿puede pasar a mi despacho, por favor?

Estoy tentada de decir que no. Pero eso no sería profesional y yo, ante todo, soy una profesional. —En seguida, señor Uchiha.

Me levanto, entro en el despacho y pregunto:

—¿Qué desea, señor Uchiha?

Veo que apoya la cabeza en el alto asiento de cuero negro.

—Cierre la puerta, por favor —responde, mirándome.

Resoplo y siento que mi piel comienza a arder. Mi maldito cuello me va a delatar y eso me incomoda. Pero le hago caso y cierro la puerta.

—Enhorabuena. Ganasteis la Eurocopa.

—Gracias, señor.

El silencio entre nosotros se hace insoportable.

—¿Lo pasaste bien anoche? —añade.

No respondo.

—¿Quién era el tipo al que besaste y con el que estuviste diecisiete minutos en el baño de hombres? —me pregunta.

Boquiabierta, me lo quedo mirando.

—Te he preguntado —insiste—. ¿Quién es?

Colérica por lo que escucho, deseo lanzarle el bolígrafo que llevo en la mano y clavárselo en el cráneo, pero lo aprieto y respondo, mientras contengo mis impulsos asesinos:

—Eso no le incumbe, señor Uchiha.

Increíble. ¿Me ha estado espiando? Me siento molesta.

—¿Qué hay entre tú y el ligue de tu jefa? —prosigue.

¡Hasta aquí hemos llegado! Pestañeo y respondo:

—Mire, señor Uchiha, no quiero ser desagradable pero nada de lo que me pregunta es de su incumbencia. Por lo tanto, si no quiere nada más, volveré a mi puesto de trabajo.

Enfadada y sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, salgo del despacho y cierro la puerta con ímpetu. ¿Quién se ha creído ése que es? Nada más sentarme en mi silla, el teléfono interno vuelve a sonar. Maldigo pero lo cojo.

—Señorita Haruno, venga a mi despacho. ¡Ya!

Aun no se me remueve la idea de decirle que no y que no se meta en mis asuntos pero me repito, soy una profesional. Su voz suena enfurecida, pero yo también lo estoy. Cuelgo el teléfono y, enfadada, entro de nuevo dispuesta a mandarlo a la mierda.

—Tráigame un café, solo.

Salgo del despacho. Voy a la cafetería y, cuando regreso, se lo pongo encima de la mesa.

—No tomo azúcar. Tráigame sacarina.

Repito el camino, acordándome de todos sus antepasados y, cuando regreso con la puñetera sacarina, se la entrego.

—Eche medio sobrecito en el café y remuévalo.

¿Cómo? ¿Que le remueva el puñetero café?

Aquel trato me indigna. No para de mirarme y la superioridad que muestra en su gesto me reconcome las tripas. ¡Será idiota, el alemán! Deseo tirarle el café a la cara, deseo mandarlo a freír espárragos, pero al final hago lo que me pide sin rechistar. Cuando termino, dejo el café frente a él y me doy la vuelta para salir del despacho.

—No salga del despacho, señorita Haruno.

Oigo que se levanta. Me doy la vuelta para mirarlo.

Su ceño está fruncido. El mío también. Está enfadado. Yo también. Rodea la mesa. Se sienta ante ella con los brazos cruzados y las piernas abiertas. Su actitud es intimidatoria. Nuestra distancia se ha acortado. Eso me pone nerviosa.

— Sakura…

—Para usted soy la señorita Haruno, si no le importa.

Me mira con su típica cara de mala leche y siento que el aire se puede cortar con un cuchillo. ¡Menuda tensión!

—Señorita Haruno, acérquese.

—No.

—Acérquese.

—¿Qué quiere? —exijo.

Sin cambiar su duro gesto, murmura entre dientes:

—Acérquese, por favor.

Resoplo para que vea mi estado de ánimo y doy un paso adelante.

Su dura mirada exige que me acerque más pero no me dejo amedrentar.

—Señor Uchiha, no me voy a acercar más. Despídame si eso le hace seguir sintiéndose el Rey del Universo. Pero no pienso acercarme más a usted. Y, como se pase un pelo, lo denuncio por acoso.

Se incorpora de la mesa. Da dos pasos hacia mí y yo doy un paso hacia atrás. Lo oigo resoplar. Me coge del brazo, tira de mí y abre las puertas del archivo. Me mete y, una vez en la intimidad que nos da ese lugar, me coge con sus manos la cabeza, me acerca a él y me besa con posesión.

Esta vez no se detiene a rozar su lengua contra mi labio superior. No me pide permiso. Sólo me atrae hacia él y me besa. Me empuja contra los archivos y, cuando siente que mi cuerpo no puede retroceder, abandona mis labios.

—Apenas he podido dormir pensando en ti y en lo que hacías con el tipo de anoche.

Obnubilada por lo que dice, respondo con un hilo de voz:

—No hice nada.

Sasuke aprieta sus caderas contra mí y siento su erección.

—Te agarraba por la cintura. Paseaba su mirada por tu cuerpo. Dejaste que te besara y entraste con él al baño de hombres. ¿Cómo puedes decir que no hiciste nada?

Enloquecida por lo que me está haciendo sentir con sus palabras y con su cercanía respondo:

—Con mi vida y con mi cuerpo hago lo que quiero, señor Uchiha.

Le doy un tremendo empujón y lo separo de mí.

—Yo no soy una muñequita de esas a las que supongo que está acostumbrado a dar órdenes. No vuelva a tocarme o…

—¿¡O!? —pregunta con voz ronca.

—O soy capaz de cualquier cosa —contesto.

Su mandíbula está tensa y, acercándose de nuevo a mí, susurra:

—Sakura, me deseas tanto como yo a ti. No lo niegues —no respondo. No puedo. Su cercanía me provoca mil sensaciones.

Mis ojos chispean. No sé si es indignación, morbo o qué. El caso es que chispean mientras aquel gigante con su cara de mala leche se cierne sobre mí.

—No estoy dispuesta a…

—¿Al sado? Eso ya lo sé, pequeña.

Su respuesta me pilla tan de sorpresa que no sé qué responder.

Su mirada me bloquea.

—¿Te está entrando el nervio?

Vuelve a desconcertarme, ¿cómo puede recordar aquello que le expliqué en el ascensor? Me toco el cuello. Voy a soltarle alguna de mis frescas, cuando veo que hace una mueca.

—No te rasques, Sakura.

Sin darme tiempo a moverme, se agacha y me sopla en el cuello. Cierro los ojos. Mi indignación baja de intensidad. Él se ha propuesto que sea así y lo ha conseguido.

—Siento haberte puesto nerviosa —musita de repente en mi oído—. Perdóname, pequeña.

Su poder es inmenso y ya me tiene donde quiere. ¡Soy una blanda!

Me besa. Esta vez con desesperación. Me sabotea y yo me dejo.

El hilo de mis pensamientos se bloquea y sólo pienso en besarlo y dejar que me bese.

¿Qué me ocurre?

Quiero reprimirme, pero no puedo. Nunca he sido un juguete para ningún hombre, pero él consigue controlarme. Lo deseo tanto como necesito el aire para respirar y eso me asusta. Me quema la vagina, la piel y siento que mis bragas se humedecen y que lo único que deseo es que me desnude y me posea.

Clavo mis ojos en él. Su cara seria y de perdonavidas me encanta. Me vuelve loca.

Es tan sexy y devastador que soy incapaz de negarme a nada de lo que me exija. Por primera vez en mi vida me siento así y creo que no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo. Me desabrocha el pantalón. Su mano se mete con rapidez dentro de mis bragas.

—Estás húmeda para mí —me susurra.

¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Me va a desnudar en el archivo?

Pero no. Mete más la mano y siento que uno de sus dedos se introduce en mi interior y, segundos después, otro más. Me agarra por el pelo, tira de él y subo la cabeza.

Me besa de nuevo con impaciencia, mientras me hace abrir las piernas con su pierna y sus dedos entran y salen una y otra vez de mí. Con su boca sobre la mía, reprimo mis gemidos y sé que el clímax está cerca.

—Córrete para mí, Sakura.

Mi cuerpo vuelve a reaccionar a sus palabras.

El placer que me está dando me hace querer más. El brillo sensual de su mirada me vuelve loca y me hace desear que me desnude, me tire en el suelo y sea su pene el que juegue en mi interior. Me muerdo el labio. Si no lo hago, gritaré y toda la oficina vendrá para ver qué pasa.

—Vamos, Sakura, déjate llevar.

Tenso la espalda y arqueo mis piernas mientras me dejo avasallar con gusto por él.

Quiero sus dedos más dentro de mí y, cuando creo que voy a explotar, lo beso para ahogar de nuevo mi gemido en su boca, mientras siento que mis músculos se contraen una y otra vez sobre sus caricias y percibo aún más la humedad en mi entrepierna. Poco a poco él se detiene y, cuando saca sus dedos de mi interior, quiero protestar. Él se da cuenta. Vuelve a tomar mi cabeza entre sus manos.

—Me debes un orgasmo, pequeña —murmura.

No puedo responder.

Sólo puedo abrir la boca y entrelazar su lengua con la mía. Disfruto de su sabor excitante y peligroso, olvidándome de nuevo de todo lo que hay a nuestro alrededor y de mi enfado. No quiero pensar que me utiliza como a un juguete. No quiero pensar que es mi jefe. Simplemente no quiero pensar.

Dos minutos después y con las respiraciones más acompasadas, deja de presionarme contra los archivadores y yo vuelvo a tomar el control sobre mi cuerpo. Maldigo.

¿Qué he vuelto a hacer? ¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota cada vez que lo veo?

Él parece darse cuenta de lo que pienso y me dedica una de sus habituales miradas gélidas.

—¿Has vuelto a pensar en mi proposición? —me pregunta.

Intento mirarlo. Me enfrento a Iceman y siento que pierdo toda compostura.

—Ayer ya te respondí y te dije que no aceptaba.

Aprieta los labios y yo resoplo.

Lo miro sorprendida.

—¿Por qué eres tan cabezona? —añade—. Lo que te propongo te reportaría unos beneficios monetarios.

—¿Sólo monetarios?

Sasuke deja de sonreír ante mi pregunta.

—Todo depende de lo que quieras. Tú decides, Sakura. De momento necesito una secretaria. El sexo surgirá, si tiene que surgir.

—¿Y si me niego a que vuelva a surgir? —replico, intentando creerme mi propia mentira.

Sasuke me mira. Baja sus manos hasta mi pantalón y lo abrocha.

—Aceptaré tu negativa —añade con tranquilidad—. Otra accederá.

¡Será imbécil, creído y chulo…!

Y entonces sale del archivador y me deja sola. Durante unos segundos cierro los ojos y me regaño a mí misma. ¿Por qué soy tan facilona cuando estoy con él? Finalmente, me coloco la camisa y el pelo y lo sigo. Él ya está sentado ante su mesa y mira con el ceño fruncido la pantalla del ordenador. Me dirijo con calma hacia la puerta, dispuesta a salir.

—Te dije que te daba hasta el martes para la respuesta y así será —me dice antes de que abandone su despacho—. Ahora puedes regresar a tu puesto de trabajo. Si vuelvo a necesitarte… te llamaré.

Me pongo roja como un tomate.

Salgo del despacho. Cierro la puerta, me apoyo en ella y miro a mi alrededor durante unos segundos. Todos fuera de mi despacho están trabajando. Parece que nadie se ha dado cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder. Cojo mi bolso y me voy al baño. Necesito lavarme. Siento mi vagina empapada y eso me incomoda.

Veinte minutos después vuelvo a mi mesa y veo que Kiba y mi jefa han regresado. Sasuke y yo no volvemos a hablar ni a mirarnos. A las dos, la puerta del despacho se abre y salen juntos. No me mira. Sólo mi jefa vuelve la cara hacia mí.

—Nos vamos a comer, Sakura —me informa.

Asiento y respiro aliviada. Veo a Kiba recoger sus cosas cuando mi teléfono suena. Es mi hermana.

— Sakura… tienes que venir a casa. ¡Ya!

Al escuchar aquello cierro los ojos y me siento. Las piernas me tiemblan. No hace falta que siga hablando. Sé lo que pasa.

Cuando cuelgo el teléfono, reprimo el llanto y me trago las lágrimas. No quiero llorar en la oficina. Soy una tía dura y los numeritos no van conmigo. Busco a Kiba y lo encuentro hablando con una chica de secretaria. Parece que están ligando. Me acerco a él y le informo de que me ha surgido un problema urgente y que aquella tarde no regresaré a trabajar. Él asiente sin prestarme mucha atención y regreso a mi mesa. Vuelvo a sentarme. Bebo agua de la botellita y, finalmente, recojo mis cosas.

Las manos me tiemblan y las mejillas me arden. Necesito llorar. Hago un esfuerzo por apagar mi ordenador, contengo mi pena y voy hacia el ascensor. Cuando salgo de él, corro hacia el parking y entonces me permito llorar. Antes no.

Cuando llego a casa mi hermana está con los ojos encharcados por las lágrimas.

Curro respira con mucha dificultad y, sin perder un segundo, llamo a mi veterinario. El veterinario, que me conoce desde hace años, me indica que me espera en la clínica.

A las cuatro y media de la tarde, tras una inyección que el veterinario le pone para facilitarle el viaje, Curro me deja. Me deja para siempre, con el corazón destrozado y con la sensación de una pérdida irreparable. Me agacho sobre la mesa donde su cuerpo sin vida descansa. Lo beso, acaricio su peluda cabeza por última vez y cientos de lágrimas me nublan por completo la vista.

—Adiós, cariño —murmuro.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_¿Que les parecio? ¿Review? Sentí tristeza con la muerte del gatito Curro, :c, amo a los animales. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. :D_

_Sayonara _


	10. Capitulo lX

A las siete de la tarde me encuentro sentada en el sofá de la casa de mi hermana.

Mi móvil suena. Mis amigos quieren que vaya a la Cibeles a celebrar el triunfo de la Eurocopa. Pero no estoy para fiestas. Apago el móvil. No quiero saber nada de nadie. Estoy triste, muy triste. Mi gran compañero, ese al que le contaba todas mis penas y mis alegrías me ha abandonado.

Lloro… lloro y lloro.

Mi hermana me abraza pero, inexplicablemente, siento que necesito el abrazo de cierto impertinente. ¿Por qué?

Hemos dejado a mi sobrina en casa de una vecina. No queremos que nos vea así. Bastante difícil ha sido explicarle que Curro se ha ido al cielo de los gatos como para que nos vea llorar como dos magdalenas. Llega mi cuñado Jesús y se nos une en el duelo. Los tres lloramos. Y cuando llamo a mi padre por teléfono para decírselo, ya somos cuatro.

¡Qué triste es todo!

A las nueve de la noche enciendo el móvil y recibo la llamada de Neji. Mi hermana lo ha llamado y él se ofrece a venir a Madrid para consolarme. Me niego y, tras hablar con él unos pocos minutos, cuelgo y vuelvo a apagar el móvil. Después de cenar algo, decido regresar a mi casa. Necesito enfrentarme a ella y a su soledad.

Pero cuando entro, una extraña emoción se apodera de mí. Me da la sensación de que en cualquier momento Curro, mi Currito, aparecerá por alguno de los rincones y me ronroneará entre las piernas. En cuanto cierro la puerta de la calle, me apoyo contra ella. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y me niego a controlarlas.

Lloro, lloro y lloro, y esta vez en soledad, que sienta mejor.

Con los ojos hinchados y sin poder detenerme, me dirijo hasta la cocina. Observo el cuenco de la comida de Curro y me agacho a cogerlo. Abro la basura y tiro la comida que hay en él. Lo meto en el fregadero y lo lavo. Después de secarlo, lo miro y no sé qué hacer con él. Lo dejo sobre la encimera. Después cojo la bolsita de pienso y las medicinas. Lo reúno todo y vuelvo a llorar como una tonta.

Dos segundos después oigo que la puerta de la calle se abre. Es mi hermana. Se acerca a mí y me abraza.

—Sabía que estarías así, cuchufleta. Vamos, por favor, deja de llorar.

Intento decir que no puedo. Que no quiero. Que me niego a creer que Curro ya no regresará, pero el llanto me impide hacerlo. Media hora más tarde, la convenzo para que se marche de mi casa. Escondo sus llaves para que no se las lleve y no vuelva a molestarme.

Necesito estar sola.

Cuando voy al baño para lavarme la cara, veo el arenero de Curro y de nuevo el llanto hace acto de presencia. Me siento en el retrete dispuesta a llorar durante horas, cuando oigo unos golpes en la puerta. Convencida de que es mi hermana que se ha dado cuenta de que no lleva las llaves, abro y aparece el señor Uchiha con cara de pocos amigos.

¿Qué hace ahí?

Me mira sorprendido. Su expresión cambia por completo y, sin moverse, pregunta:

—¿Qué te ocurre, Sakura?

No puedo responder. Mi gesto se contrae y vuelvo a llorar.

Se queda paralizado y entonces yo me acerco a él, a su pecho, y me abraza. Necesito ese abrazo. Oigo que la puerta se cierra y lloro con más pena.

No sé durante cuánto tiempo estamos así hasta que de pronto soy consciente de que tiene la camisa empapada de lágrimas. Finalmente me separo de él.

—Curro, mi gato, ha muerto —logro murmurar.

Es la primera vez que digo aquella terrible y horrible palabra. ¡La odio!

Mi cara vuelve a contraerse y comienzo a llorar. Esta vez siento que él tira de mí y se sienta en el sofá. Me sienta a su lado. Intento hablar, pero el hipo por mi tristeza no me lo permite. Sólo consigo articular palabras entrecortadas, mientras mi cuerpo se contrae involuntariamente y veo que él está totalmente desconcertado. No sabe qué hacer.

Finalmente se levanta del sillón, coge un vaso y lo llena de agua. Me lo trae y me obliga a beber. Cinco minutos después me siento algo más tranquila.

—Lo siento, Sakura. Lo siento muchísimo.

Asiento como puedo, mientras aprieto mis labios y trago el nudo de emociones que, de nuevo, pugna por salir de mi interior. Abrazada a él apoyo mi cabeza sobre su pecho y siento que mis lágrimas salen de nuevo descontroladas. Esta vez no tengo hipo y el simple hecho de sentir cómo su mano me acaricia el pelo y el brazo me reconforta.

Sobre las doce de la noche, la pena me sigue dominando, pero ya soy capaz de controlar mi cuerpo y mis palabras, de modo que me incorporo para mirarlo.

—Gracias —digo.

Siento que se conmueve, sus ojos lo revelan. Acerca su frente a la mía y me susurra:.

—Sakura… Sakura… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Te hubiera acompañado y…

—No he estado sola. Mi hermana ha estado conmigo en todo momento.

Sasuke mueve su cabeza, comprensivo, y me pasa sus dedos pulgares por debajo de los ojos para retirar unas lágrimas.

—Deberías descansar. Estás agotada y tu mente necesita relajarse.

Asiento. Pero entonces me doy cuenta de que su gesto se contrae.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunto.

Sorprendido por aquella pregunta, me mira.

—Sí. Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza.

—Si quieres, tengo aspirinas en el botiquín.

Veo que sonríe. Entonces me da un beso en la cabeza.

—No te preocupes. Se pasará.

Necesito dormir, pero no quiero que se vaya, de modo que le sujeto la camisa para intentar impedírselo.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo, aunque sé que no puede ser.

—¿Por qué no puede ser?

—No quiero sexo —murmuro, con una aplastante sinceridad.

Sasuke levanta su mano y me toca el óvalo de la cara con una ternura que, hasta el momento, nunca había utilizado conmigo.

—Me quedaré contigo y no intentaré nada hasta que tú me lo pidas.

Eso me sorprende.

Se levanta y me tiende la mano. Yo se la cojo y me lleva hasta mi habitación.

Asombrada, observo cómo se quita los zapatos. Yo hago lo mismo. Después se quita el pantalón. Lo imito. Deja la camisa sobre una silla y se queda vestido sólo con unos bóxers negros. ¡Sexy! Abre mi cama y se mete en ella. Consecuente con lo que le he pedido, me quito la camisa, después el sujetador y saco de debajo de mi almohada mi camiseta de tirantes y el culotte de dormir. Es del Demonio de Tasmania. Veo que sonríe y yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

Tras ponerme el pijama abro una pequeña cajita redonda, saco una pastillita y me la tomo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Mi anticonceptivo —aclaro.

Instantes después me tumbo junto a él, que pasa su brazo bajo mi cuello. Me acerca hasta él y me besa en la punta de la nariz.

—Duerme, Sakura… duerme y descansa.

Su cercanía y su voz me relajan y, abrazados, siento que me quedo profundamente el despertador. Lo miro: las siete y media.

Alargo la mano y lo apago. Me desperezo en la cama y mi mente se despierta rápidamente. Miro a mi derecha y veo que Sasuke no está. Mi mente vuelve a ser consciente de lo ocurrido y me siento en la cama cuando oigo una voz:

—Buenos días.

Miro hacia la puerta y allí está él, vestido. Miro su ropa y me sorprendo al ver que el traje que lleva y la camisa no son los que traía el día anterior. Él se da cuenta y responde:

—Tomás me lo ha traído hace una hora.

—¿Qué tal tu cabeza? ¿Se fue el dolor? —pregunto.

—Sí, Sakura. Gracias por preguntar.

Le respondo con una triste sonrisa. Me levanto de la cama sin ser consciente del horrible espectáculo que ofrezco, despeluchada, legañosa y con mi pijama del Demonio de

Tasmania. Paso por su lado y, al hacerlo, me pongo de puntillas y le doy un beso en la mejilla mientras murmuro un aún soñoliento «buenos días».

Voy a la cocina dispuesta a darle la medicación a Curro, cuando veo todas sus cosas sobre la encimera. Me paro en seco y siento a Sasuke detrás de mí. No me deja pensar. Me coge por la cintura y me da la vuelta.

—¡A la ducha! —me ordena.

Cuando salgo de ella y entro en la habitación para vestirme, Sasuke no está allí. Así que me apresuro a sacar un sujetador y unas bragas de mi cajón y me los pongo. Después abro el armario y me visto. En cuanto estoy vestida y presentable, salgo al salón y lo veo leyendo un periódico.

—Tienes café recién hecho —dice mientras me mira—. Desayuna.

Veo que dobla el periódico, se levanta, se acerca a mí y me besa en la cabeza.

—Hoy me acompañarás a Guadalajara. Tengo que visitar las oficinas de allí. No te preocupes por nada. En la oficina ya están avisados.

Le digo que sí con la cabeza, sin ganas de hablar ni de protestar. Me tomo el café y, cuando dejo la taza en el fregadero, siento que Sasuke se acerca de nuevo por detrás, aunque esta vez no me toca.

—¿Estás mejor? —me pregunta.

Muevo mi cabeza en señal afirmativa, sin mirarlo. Tengo ganas de llorar de nuevo pero respiro y lo evito. Estoy segura de que Curro se enfadará si sigo comportándome como una blandengue. Con la mejor de mis sonrisas me doy la vuelta y me retiro el pelo que me cae sobre los ojos.

—Cuando quieras, podemos marcharnos.

Él asiente. No me toca.

No se acerca a mí más de lo estrictamente necesario. Bajamos al portal y allí está Tomás esperándonos con el coche. Nos montamos y comienza el viaje. Durante la hora que dura el trayecto, Sasuke y yo miramos varios papeles. Yo soy la encargada de llevar al día las delegaciones de la empresa Müller, de modo que conozco casi en primera persona a todos los jefes. Sasuke me explica que quiere saber de primera mano absolutamente todo de cada delegación: productividad, cantidad de gente que trabaja en las fábricas y rendimiento de las mismas. Eso me pone nerviosa. Con el paro que hay ahora, tengo miedo de que empiece a despedir a gente sin ton ni son. Pero en seguida me aclara que ése no es su propósito, sino lo contrario: intentar que sus productos sean más competitivos y abrir el campo de expansión.

A las diez y media llegamos a Guadalajara. No me extraño cuando me doy cuenta de que Enrique Matías no se sorprende de verme allí. Nos saluda con afabilidad y entramos todos juntos en su despacho. Durante tres horas, Sasuke y él hablan de productividad, de carencias de la empresa y de un sinfín de cosas más. Yo, sentada en un discreto segundo plano, tomo nota de todo y a la una y media, cuando salimos de allí, me voy feliz de ver que se han entendido.

Recibo un mensaje de Neji. Le respondo que estoy bien, pero maldigo en mi interior. Recibir sus mensajes y estar con Sasuke me hace sentir mal. Pero ¿por qué? Yo no tengo nada serio con ninguno de los dos.

De regreso a Madrid, Sasuke me propone parar y comer en algún pueblo. Me muestro encantada y le digo que me parece bien. Tomás para en Azuqueca de Henares y degustamos un delicioso cordero. Durante la comida, él recibe varios mensajes. Los lee con el ceño fruncido y no contesta. A las cuatro proseguimos el viaje y cuando llegamos al hotel Villa

Magna me pongo tensa. Sasuke lo nota y me coge la mano.

—Tranquila. Sólo quiero cambiarme de ropa para pasar la tarde contigo. ¿Tienes algún plan?

Mi mente piensa con celeridad y, finalmente, le digo que sí, que tengo un plan. Pero no le doy tiempo a que pueda presuponer nada.

—Tengo algo que hacer a las seis y media de la tarde —le informo—. Si no tienes nada mejor, quizá te gustaría acompañarme. Así puedo enseñarte mi segundo trabajo.

Eso lo sorprende.

—¿Tienes un segundo trabajo?

Asiento divertida.

—Sí, se puede llamar así, aunque este año es el último. Pero no pienso decirte de qué se trata si no me acompañas.

Lo veo sonreír mientras baja del coche. Yo lo sigo.

Llegamos al ascensor del hotel Villa Magna y el ascensorista nos saluda y nos lleva directamente hasta el ático. En cuanto entramos en su espaciosa y bonita habitación, Sasuke deja su maletín con el portátil sobre la mesa y se mete en la habitación que no utilizamos el día que estuve allí jugando. Suena su móvil. Un mensaje. No puedo evitar mirar la pantalla iluminada y leo el nombre de «Kar». ¿Quién será? Dos segundos después, vuelve a sonar y en la pantalla leo «Ruri ». Vaya, sí que está solicitado.

Estoy inquieta. La última vez que estuve allí ocurrió algo que todavía me avergüenza. Paseo mis manos por el bonito sofá color café y miro el jardín japonés, mientras intento que mi respiración no se acelere. Si Sasuke sale desnudo de la habitación y me invita a jugar con él, no sé si voy a ser capaz de decirle que no.

—Cuando quieras nos podemos marchar —oigo una voz tras de mí.

Sorprendida, me vuelvo y lo veo vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta granate.

Está guapísimo. Elegante, como siempre. Y lo mejor, está cumpliendo a rajatabla lo que me ha prometido de no tocarme. Sin embargo, siento que una extraña decepción crece en mí al no verme arrastrada al mar de lujuria donde me suele llevar.

¿Me estaré volviendo loca?

Diez minutos después, nos encontramos en el coche de Tomás en dirección a mi casa.

Cuando entro en ella echo de menos la presencia de Curro. Sasuke se da cuenta y me besa en la cabeza.

—Vamos, son las seis. Date prisa o llegarás tarde.

Eso me reactiva.

Entro en mi habitación. Me pongo unos vaqueros. Unas zapatillas de deporte y una camiseta azul. Me recojo el pelo en una coleta alta y salgo rápidamente de allí. Sin necesidad de mirarlo, sé que me está observando. La temperatura de mi piel sube cuando estoy cerca de él. Cojo la cámara de fotos y una mochila pequeña.

—Vamos —le digo.

Guío a Tomás entre el tráfico de Madrid y en pocos minutos llegamos hasta la puerta de un colegio. Sasuke, sorprendido, baja del coche y mira a su alrededor. No parece haber nadie. Yo sonrío. Lo cojo de la mano con decisión y tiro de él. Entramos en el colegio y el desconcierto de su cara crece. Me hace gracia verlo así. Me gusta verlo desconcertado y tomo nota de ello.

Segundos después, abro una puerta donde pone «Gimnasio» y un bullicio tremendo nos engulle. En seguida, docenas de niñas de edades comprendidas entre los siete y los doce años corren hacia mí gritando.

—¡Entrenadora! ¡Entrenadora!

Sasuke me mira, estupefacto.

—¿Entrenadora?

Yo sonrío y me encojo de hombros.

—Soy la entrenadora de fútbol femenino del colegio de mi sobrina —respondo antes de que las pequeñas lleguen hasta donde estamos nosotros.

Sasuke abre la boca, por la sorpresa, y luego sonríe. Pero ya no puedo hablar con él.

Las pequeñas han llegado hasta mí y se cuelgan de mis brazos y mis piernas. Bromeo con ellas hasta que sus madres me las quitan de encima.

—¿Quién es ese tiarrón? —oigo que me dice mi hermana.

—Un amigo.

—¡Vaya, cuchufleta, vaya amigo! —murmura y yo sonrío.

Las mamás de las pequeñas se revolucionan ante la presencia de Sasuke. Es normal.

Sasuke desprende sensualidad y yo lo sé. Tras saludar a todo el mundo, mi hermana no para de pedirme que le presente a Sasuke y al final claudico. ¡Anda que no se pone pesadita! Finalmente, agarrada a su brazo, me acerco hasta donde él se encuentra sentado.

—Ino, te presento a Sasuke. —Él se levanta para saludarla—. Sasuke, ella es mi hermana y el monito que está sentado en mi pie derecho es mi sobrina Akira. —Se dan dos besos.

—¿Por qué eres tan alto? —pregunta mi sobrina.

Sasuke la mira y responde:

—Porque comí mucho cuando era pequeño.

Mi hermana y yo sonreímos.

—¿Por qué hablas tan raro? —vuelve a preguntar Akira—. ¿Te pasa algo en la boca?

Yo voy a responder, pero entonces él se agacha hacia mi sobrina.

—Es que soy alemán y, aunque sé hablar español, no puedo disimular mi acento.

La pequeña me mira, divertida. Pero yo maldigo para mis adentros esperando su respuesta sin poder detenerla.

—Vaya paliza que os dieron los italianos el otro día. Os mandaron para casita.

Mi hermana se lleva a la niña, avergonzada, y Sasuke se acerca a mí.

—No se puede negar que es tu sobrina —susurra en mi oído—. Es tan clarita como tú a la hora de decir las cosas.

Ambos reímos y las pequeñas corren de nuevo hacia mí. Aquello no es un entrenamiento, es la fiesta de verano que las mamás han montado para acabar el curso.

Durante hora y media hablo con ellas, abrazo a las niñas para despedirme y me hago cientos de fotos con ellas. Sasuke se mantiene sentado en las gradas en un segundo plano y, por su gesto, parece disfrutar del espectáculo.

Las niñas me entregan un paquetito, lo abro y de él saco un balón de fútbol hecho de chuches de colores. Aplaudo tanto como ellas, ¡me encantan las chuches! Mi sobrina me mira y me señala a su amiga Alicia. Han hecho las paces y yo levanto el pulgar y le guiño el ojo. ¡Olé, mi niña! Pasados unos minutos y después de besar a todas las mamás y a mis pequeñas futbolistas, todas abandonan el gimnasio. Mi hermana y mi sobrina entre ellas.

Feliz por la despedida que me han brindado, me vuelvo hacia Sasuke y lleno dos vasos de plástico con un poco de Coca-Cola algo calentorra mientras me acerco a él.

—¿Sorprendido? —le pregunto, ofreciéndole uno de los vasos.

Sasuke lo acepta y le da un trago.

—Sí. Eres sorprendente.

—Vale, vale, no sigas, que me lo voy a creer.

Ambos nos reímos y nos miramos.

Ninguno dice nada y el silencio nos envuelve. Finalmente cojo fuerzas y digo con sinceridad:

— Sasuke, mi vida es lo que ves: normalidad.

—Lo sé… lo sé y eso me preocupa.

—¿Te preocupa? ¿Te preocupa que mi vida sea normal?

Su mirada me traspasa.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque mi vida no es precisamente normal.

Mi cara debe de ser un poema. No lo entiendo, pero antes de que le pida explicaciones, él continúa hablando:

—Sakura, tu vida exige relación y compromiso. Unas palabras que para mí quedaron obsoletas hace años. Muchos años. —Me toca con su mano el óvalo de la cara y prosigue—: Me gustas, me atraes, pero no te quiero engañar. Lo que me atrae es el sexo entre nosotros. Me gusta poseerte, meterme entre tus piernas y ver tu cara cuando te corres. Pero me temo que muchos de mis juegos no van a gustarte. Y no hablo de sado, hablo sólo de sexo. Simplemente sexo.

Su mirada se oscurece. Me desconcierta pero no quiero renunciar a seguir jugando.

—Soy una mujer normal, sin grandes pretensiones, que trabaja para tu empresa.

Tengo un padre, una hermana y una sobrina a los que adoro y, hasta ayer, un gato que era mi mejor amigo. Soy entrenadora de fútbol de un equipo de niñas y no cobro un duro por ello, pero lo hago porque me hace feliz. Tengo amigos y amigas con los que disfrutar de partidos, de vacaciones, de ir al cine o de salir a cenar. Ahora te preguntarás por qué te cuento todo esto, ¿verdad? — Sasuke mueve la cabeza afirmativamente—. No soy despampanante, no me gusta vestir provocativa y ni siquiera lo intento. Mis relaciones con los hombres han sido normales, nada del otro mundo. Ya sabes, chica conoce chico, se gustan y se acuestan. Pero nunca nadie ha conseguido sacar de mí la parte que tú en pocos días has sacado. Nunca pensé que el morbo me pudiera volver loca. Nunca pensé que yo pudiera estar haciendo lo que estoy haciendo contigo. Me impones y me sometes de tal manera que no puedo decir que no. Y no puedo decir que no porque mi cuerpo y toda yo quiere hacer lo que tú quieras. Odio que me den órdenes, y más aún en el plano sexual.

Pero a ti, inexplicablemente, te lo permito. En la vida me hubiera imaginado que yo permitiría que un desconocido como tú eres para mí, que no sabe casi ni cómo me llamo, ni mi edad, ni nada de mi vida, me exigiera sexo con sólo mirarme y yo se lo permitiría.

Todavía me cuesta comprender lo que ocurrió el otro día en la habitación de tu hotel y…

—Sakura…

—No, déjame terminar —le exijo y coloco mi mano en su boca—. Lo que ocurrió el otro día en tu habitación, me guste o no reconocerlo, me encantó. Reconozco que cuando vi las imágenes me enfadé. Pero cuando he vuelto a pensar en ello, en aquel momento, me he excitado y mucho. Incluso el domingo utilicé el vibrador pensando en ti y tuve un orgasmo maravilloso al imaginar lo que ocurrió con aquella mujer en tu habitación. — Sasuke sonríe—.

Pero no me van las mujeres. No… no me van y, si quieres volver a jugar conmigo en ese plano, te exijo que antes me consultes. Como te he dicho al principio de esta conversación, no soy una especialista en sexo, pero lo vivido contigo me gusta, me pone, me incita y estoy dispuesta a repetir.

—¿Incluso sin compromiso por mi parte?

Deseo decir que no, que lo quiero sólo para mí. Pero eso significaría perderlo y eso sí que no lo quiero.

—Incluso sin eso.

Sasuke mueve su cabeza, comprensivo.

—Y, por favor… te libero de no tener que tocarme. Bésame y dime algo porque me voy a morir de la vergüenza por la cantidad de cosas locas que te acabo de decir.

—Me estás excitando, pequeña —murmura.

Saco de mi mochila un abanico y le sonrío, avergonzada.

—Pues ni te imaginas cómo estoy yo sólo de decírtelo.

Sasuke me devuelve la sonrisa y se retira el pelo de cara.

—Tu nombre completo es Sakura Haruno. Tienes veinticinco años, un padre, una hermana y una sobrina. Por lo que he visto no tienes novio, pero sí hombres que te desean. Sé dónde vives y dónde trabajas. Tus teléfonos. Sé que conduces muy bien un

Ferrari, que te gusta cantar, y que no te da vergüenza hacerlo delante de mí, y hoy he sabido que eres entrenadora de fútbol. Te gustan las fresas, el chocolate, la Coca-Cola, las chuches y el fútbol y, si te pones nerviosa, te salen ronchas en el cuello y te puede dar ¡el nervio! —

Sonrío—. Por la manera en que tratabas a tu mascota sé que amas a los animales y que eres amiga de tus amigos. Eres curiosa y cabezona, a veces en exceso, y eso me saca de mis casillas, pero también eres la mujer más sexy y desconcertante con la que me he encontrado en la vida y reconozco que eso me gusta. De momento, eso es lo que sé de ti y me vale.

¡Ah! Y a partir de ahora prometo consultar contigo todo lo referente al sexo y nuestros juegos. Y ahora que me has liberado de mi promesa, te besaré y te tocaré.

—¡Bien! —afirmo levantando los brazos.

—Y una vez solucionado ese tema necesito que aceptes la proposición que te hice para conocerte mejor y para que me acompañes durante el tiempo que esté en España —añade—. Esta semana viajaremos a Barcelona. Tengo dos importantes reuniones el jueves y el viernes. El fin de semana lo dedicaremos, si tú quieres, al sexo. ¿Te parece?

—Tu nombre es Sasuke Uchiha —respondo, sin importarme su frialdad—. Eres alemán y tu padre…

Pero él tuerce el gesto e interrumpe mi discurso. —Como favor personal, te pediría que nunca menciones a mi padre. Ahora puedes continuar.

Esa orden me deja cortada, pero sigo:

—Eres un mandón patológico y no sé nada más de ti, excepto que te gusta el morbo y jugar con el sexo. Aun así, me gustaría conocerte un poco más.

Siento su mirada penetrarme. Me traspasa y sé que tiene una lucha interna por abrirse a mí o continuar como estamos. Entonces se levanta y tira de mí. Me besa y yo le correspondo. ¡Dios, cuánto lo echaba de menos! Pocos segundos después, separa su boca de la mía.

—Mi madre es española, por eso hablo tan bien el español. Duermo poco desde hace años. Tengo treinta y un años. No estoy casado ni comprometido. De momento, poco más te puedo decir.

Emocionada por aquella pequeñísima confidencia, sonrío y, feliz como si me hubiera tocado la Bonoloto, añado haciéndolo reír:

—Señor Uchiha, acepto su proposición. Ya tiene acompañante.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

_¿Que les pareció? ¿Review? Los siento si me tarde demasiado pero es que estaba fuera de mi país, estaba en Mexico, ¡Saludos a los de México! Me gusto muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchisisisisisisisimo estar allá fue increíble, uno de los mejores lugares que he visitado. Bueno, pero ahora si, volví y volveré con mis historias, espero les gusten mucho._

_:D_

_Sayonara _


	11. Capitulo X

Mi jefa se vuelve loca cuando Sasuke la informa de que yo lo acompañaré en su viaje a las delegaciones. Kiba se alegra de no ser él. Mi jefa intenta convencerlo de mil formas para que yo no lo acompañe. Argumenta cosas como mi falta de experiencia o mi poco tiempo en la empresa, pero al final desiste. Sasuke manda y ella debe aceptarlo. ¡Toma ya!

Llamo a mi padre el miércoles y le explico mi retraso de las vacaciones por el viaje. Le parece bien y me anima a hacer un buen trabajo. Si él supiera el trasfondo de todo, me metía en una caja y la embalaba para que no pudiera salir. Mi hermana, en cambio, se enfada conmigo. Marcharme durante varias semanas fuera de Madrid para ella es desquiciante. ¿A quién le va a explicar sus problemas?

El jueves, Sasuke pasa a recogerme con su chófer a las seis de la mañana. Viajamos en su avión privado y tanto lujo me escandaliza. Parece que acabo de salir del pueblo. Miro todo con tanta curiosidad, que creo que Sasuke hace esfuerzos por no reír.

Cuando llegamos a Barcelona, un coche nos recoge en el aeropuerto del Prat y nos lleva directos al hotel Arts. ¡Casi nada! Lo mejorcito de la ciudad. Allí nos alojamos en la última planta en dos suites. Ha cumplido su promesa: habitaciones separadas. Cuando el botones cierra la puerta tras de mí y me quedo en medio de aquella enorme habitación, miro a mi alrededor. Todo es grande, espacioso. Y lo mejor, hay unos grandes ventanales que me permiten ver el mar.

Alucinada por el lujo que me rodea, suelto mi maleta y me acerco a la ventana. ¡Increíble! Tras disfrutar durante un rato del paisaje, comienzo a buscar y a curiosear. Abro la nevera y veo chocolate. Me lanzo a por él. Cuando descubro la zona de mi habitación donde se encuentra la cama, un silbido de camionero sale de mí. ¡Es preciosa! Grandes ventanales que dan al mar y moqueta violeta a juego con un diván precioso. La cama es enorme y me tiro en plancha sobre ella. ¡Qué pasada! El baño es otra maravilla. Madera clara y una bañera rodeada por espejos. ¡Morboso!

Al salir del baño, el teléfono suena. Es Sasuke.

—¿Qué tal tu suite?

—Alucinante. Enorme. Es como cinco veces mi casa —me mofo.

Oigo cómo ríe al otro lado de la línea.

—En media hora te espero en recepción —me dice—. No olvides los documentos.

Llego a recepción puntual y veo a Sasuke hablando con una mujer. Alta, glamurosa y rubia. Rubísima. Cuando él me ve, me invita a acercarme a ellos y nos presenta:

—Tayuya, ella es mi secretaria, la señorita Haruno.

La tal Tayuya me hace un escaneo en profundidad y me da mal rollito, pero, en un gesto de profesionalidad, las dos nos damos la mano y Sasuke añade en alemán:

—Señorita Haruno, la señorita ha venido desde Berlín. Ella estará unos días con nosotros. Tayuya es la encargada de ver si podemos suministrar nuestro medicamento en el Reino Unido.

Sonríe mientras la rubia de piernas largas mueve su cabeza en gesto afirmativo. Sin embargo, percibo algo raro en su mirada. No sé lo que es, pero no me gusta. Un hombre se acerca a nosotros y nos indica que nuestro vehículo nos espera. Los tres caminamos hacia una enorme limusina negra. Sasuke se sienta junto a aquella mujer y se olvida de mí. Eso me inquieta. Pero lo que más me molesta es percibir que entre ellos hubo o hay algo. Me lo dicen las miradas de la rubia. De todas formas, como soy una profesional, mantengo la compostura mientras miro por la ventanilla e intento pensar en mis cosas. Cuando llegamos a las oficinas centrales de Barcelona, nos recibe el jefe de la delegación, Xavi Dumas. Nada más verme, me sonríe, y luego saluda al jefazo y a Tayuya.

—Hola, Sakura —se dirige a mí, después de saludarlos—. ¡Qué alegría volver a verte!

—Lo mismo digo, señor Dumas.

Seguidamente, me saluda Kiriu, su secretaria.

—Sakura, ¿por qué no me has dicho que venías?

—Porque hasta ayer no sabía que tendría que venir —respondo mientras la abrazo.

Kiriu, con el gesto divertido, observa a Sasuke, para luego mirarme a mí con picardía.

—Vaya, vaya, con el jefazo alemán… ¡Está potentón!

Ambas nos reímos, pero nos dirigimos sin demora hacia una salita que ella me indica.

Instantes después, varios directivos, entre los que se encuentran Sasuke y Tayuya, entran en la estancia. Es una sala rectangular de paneles oscuros y una cristalera que da a un monte. En el centro de la estancia hay una larga mesa con varias sillas y, en un lateral, varias mesitas más pequeñas. Me siento a una de esas mesitas y Sasuke preside la mesa justo frente a mí. Su mirada implacable me hace recordar el mote que le puso Kiba: Iceman. Al recordarlo, no puedo evitar sonreír.

La reunión comienza y Kiriu, avisada por su jefe, se levanta de mi lado y se sienta a la mesa. Su jefe quiere que ella traduzca todo lo que él vaya diciendo para la tal Tayuya.

Atiendo a lo que dicen y observo que Kiriu es una excelente traductora. Pero ocurre algo que me sorprende. En un momento dado, el señor Dumas menciona al padre de Sasuke y éste, muy serio pero también muy educadamente, le pide que no vuelva a nombrarlo. ¿Qué habrá pasado entre padre e hijo? Una hora después, mientras la reunión continúa su curso, recibo un mensaje en mi portátil.

**De: **Sasuke Uchiha**  
Fecha: **5 de julio de 2012 10.38**  
Para: **Sakura Haruno**  
Asunto: **Tu boca

Querida señorita Haruno, ¿le ocurre algo? Su boca la delata.

PS: Es usted la mujer más sexy de la reunión.

Sasuke Uchiha

Sin mover mi cabeza, lo observo a través de mis pestañas. ¿Tendrá morro? Lleva ignorándome desde que aparecí en la recepción del hotel y ahora me viene con ésas. Así que decido responderle el correo.

**De: **Sakura Haruno**  
Fecha: **5 de julio de 2012 10.39**  
Para: **Sasuke Uchiha**  
Asunto: **Estoy trabajando

Estimado señor Uchiha, le agradecería que me dejara trabajar.

Sakura Haruno.

Sé que lo recibe. Lo veo mirar con interés a la pantalla y cómo se curva la comisura de sus labios. Al cabo de pocos segundos, teclea de nuevo y yo recibo otro correo.

**De:** Sasuke Uchiha  
** Fecha:** 5 de julio de 2012 10.41  
**Para:** Sakura Haruno  
** Asunto:** ¿Enfadada?

Sus palabras me desconcentran, ¿está enfadada por algo?

PS: Ese traje le sienta fenomenal.

Sasuke Uchiha

Me muevo en mi silla, incómoda. ¿Tanto se me nota? Intento sonreír, avergonzada, pero mi boca se niega. Durante unos minutos atiendo a la reunión hasta que mi ordenador me indica que he recibido otro mensaje.

** De:** Sasuke Uchiha  
** Fecha:** 5 de julio de 2012 10.46  
** Para:** Sakura Haruno  
** Asunto:** Usted decide

Le advierto, señorita Haruno, que si no contesta a mi correo en cinco minutos, pararé la reunión.

PS: ¡Lleva tanga bajo la falda!

Sasuke Uchiha

Al leer aquello, abro los ojos como platos, aunque intento mantener la calma. Se está tirando un farol. Le encanta picarme. Sonrío y lo reto con la mirada. Él no sonríe. El tiempo pasa y yo me relajo. Lo veo mirar su ordenador e imagino que está escribiéndome otro correo cuando de repente interrumpe la reunión:

—Señores, acabo de recibir un correo que he de responder de inmediato. Un contratiempo y les pido disculpas por ello. —Y, levantándose, añade—: ¿Serían todos tan amables de dejarnos a solas unos minutos a mi secretaria y a mí? Y, por favor, por nada del mundo quiero que nos interrumpan. Mi secretaria los avisará cuando hayamos acabado.

Me quiero morir.

¿Está loco?

Abro los ojos tanto como me es posible y veo que todos los directivos recogen sus carpetas y se marchan. Kiriu me guiña un ojo y sigue a su jefe. La última en abandonar la sala es la tal Tayuya. Me mira con cara de perro y, tras decirle a Sasuke en alemán «Estaré fuera», cierra la puerta tras de sí.

Todavía sentada en mi silla lo miro sin comprender nada. Sasuke cierra su portátil, se repanchinga en su silla y clava su mirada en la mía.

—Señorita Haruno, venga aquí.

Me levanto como un resorte y me dirijo hacia él, gesticulando por la sorpresa.

—Pero… Pero ¿cómo has podido hacerlo?

Me mira, sonríe y no contesta.

—¿Cómo has podido parar una reunión? —insisto.

—Te di cinco minutos.

—Pero…

—La reunión la has parado tú —me contesta. —¡¿Yo?!

Sasuke responde afirmativamente y, justo cuando me paro frente a él, me coge de la mano y, aún sentado, me coloca entre sus piernas. Luego me empuja y me hace sentar sobre la mesa. Ante él. Acalorada, miro a mi alrededor en busca de cámaras cuando él dice:

—La habitación no tiene cámaras pero no está insonorizada. Si gritas, todos sabrán lo que ocurre.

Voy a protestar, ya que a cada instante que pasa me encuentro más alucinada, cuando Sasuke se acerca a mí y hace eso que tan loca me vuelve. Saca su lengua, la pasa por mi labio superior. Me mira. Después vuelve a pasarla por mi labio inferior, me lo muerde hasta que yo abro la boca y finalmente me besa. Me succiona la boca de tal manera que me deja sin aliento y, como siempre, caigo a sus pies. Me tumba en la mesa y me sube la falda.

Sus manos ascienden lentamente por mis muslos hasta que siento que llegan a mis caderas. Entonces agarra el tanga y me lo quita.

—Mmmm… Me alegra saber que llevas tanga.

Disfruto el momento y entro como una loba en el juego.

Me paso la lengua por los labios y quiero gritar «¡Sí!». Mi gesto lo estimula y enloquece. Abro mis piernas con descaro pidiéndole más y él levanta la cabeza, sin mover el resto de su cuerpo.

—¿Llevas en el bolso lo que te dije que debías llevar siempre?

Cierro los ojos y maldigo con frustración.

—Me lo he dejado en el hotel.

Mi reacción lo hace sonreír. Me incorpora de la mesa sin apenas tocarme, a excepción de la cara interna de mis muslos.

—Lo siento, pequeña. Estoy seguro de que la próxima vez no lo olvidarás.

Lo miro, bloqueada.

¿Me va a dejar así?

Me da un azote en el trasero cuando me bajo de la mesa.

—Señorita Haruno, debemos continuar con la reunión. Y, por favor, no vuelva a interrumpirla.

Siento las mejillas arreboladas y el deseo por todo lo alto mientras él es el rey del control. Eso me encoleriza. Lo sabe. Me agarra de la mano y me acerca a él en un gesto posesivo.

—En cuanto terminemos la reunión te quiero desnuda en el hotel. De momento, me quedo con tu tanga.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Lo que oyes.

—Ni hablar. Devuélvemelo.

—No.

— Sasuke, por favor. ¿Cómo voy a estar sin tanga?

Se levanta. Sonríe con malicia y se encoge de hombros.

—Muy fácil. ¡Estando!

Me coloca bien la falda. Me empuja hacia la puerta e insiste.

—Vamos. Diles que entren. La reunión es importante.

Histérica y a punto de que me dé un «pumba», sólo puedo resoplar.

¿Cómo me puede estar pasando esto a mí?

Finalmente, cierro los ojos, camino con seguridad hacia la puerta y antes de abrir me vuelvo hacia él. —Ésta me la pagas.

Sasuke ni se inmuta.

Un minuto después, la reunión continúa y todo vuelve a la normalidad. Todo, excepto que no llevo tanga.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

_¿Que les pareció? ¿Review? _

_Sayonara :D_


End file.
